


【雷文德斯父子】亚当

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Series: Exodus·出伊甸记 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (fake) Scholasticism, Creationism, Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 父子文学，我想可能不算爱情，恭喜我终于在情人节凌晨写完了。神与他的亚当。
Relationships: Denathrius & Remornia, Denathrius & Renathal, Renathal & Theotar the Mad Duke, Theotar the Mad Duke/The Countess
Series: Exodus·出伊甸记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. 血祖

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·雷文德斯父子，更准确说是偏德纳修斯中心。整体台服翻译，但应该能看懂（大概  
> · 具有较多的对暗影界原初状态以及德纳修斯阴谋的私设  
> ·故事讲述了神，神的诞生以及神被人塑造的过程，神定论前提下充满漏洞的社会历史发展。神与他的亚当。

<<

神与瑞文崔斯一同存在。  
若真要描绘那个时刻的场面是做不到的，因为在神与瑞文崔斯存在之前，后日所称的“纪元”还没有开始。神与瑞文崔斯是“纪元”的起点，要问“时间诞生前”的事情，就连神也无法回答。  
“存在”与“纪元”开始于祂从无形中睁开眼睛。在祂的意识发生的时刻，祂的身体就延展，祂的手与脚就触碰到东西、祂的呼吸就流转，于是祂所能延伸到的一切都有所成——成为瑞文崔斯。  
神睁开眼睛。祂站立在空旷之处，周遭是一片寂静的、晦暗的猩红。  
神与瑞文崔斯同在，只有这是祂从开始存在的瞬间就确定无疑的第一件事。  
  
祂的存在是为了审判与教诲。  
瑞文崔斯归属于死亡。死亡相对于另一个国度、另一个位面而言，那里被称为“生者的世界”，凡人在那里存活，而最终遭遇身躯的腐朽，只剩下驱动他们的内核——灵魂。灵魂将归于死亡的暗影帷幕之后，瑞文崔斯正是帷幕后的地方之一。  
神抬起头望向高远不可测的天空，那是缥缈无尽的暗影之境的展露，神所知那里没有边界，但祂依旧能注视到苍白的灵魂在高空涌动汇集然后截然划分，其中一部分流遍瑞文崔斯的大地。神的本质是祂的职责以及秩序，祂因此可以从这些透亮的灵魂中看见污秽的痕迹。他们生前犯了种种罪行，这些往事令他们的灵魂变得凶暴不安，因此神就要将他们束缚并看管，从中抽取出罪恶所蕴含的恐怖力量——神将其称为灵魄——并用以维系瑞文崔斯和暗影界的长存。也只有如此，灵魂方能获得宁静。  
祂伸出手，从灵魂中剥离出罪恶的能量，灵魂惊颤着呼号，目睹自己的一部分化为神手中猩红的光团。猩红是罪的颜色。  
神负责审判与教诲那些背负着生前罪孽的可悲灵魂，使他们得以偿赎，从而走向解脱的未来。这是祂从开始存在的瞬间便确定无疑的第二件事。  
  
神洞察罪。  
尘世的罪孽千奇百怪、数不胜数，而神究其根本，洞悉了一切斑斓浮华的表象。只有这样祂才能够去审判。祂看穿了犯罪者的行径，更知晓驱使他们行动的原因——“超越”。超越忍耐者以怒火宣泄无能，超越节制者耽于贪婪与暴欲，超越和睦者因嫉妒而迁恨无辜。超越谦卑与怜悯者最为可怕，他们拥有傲慢。而这些逾越的背后总是不应属于凡人的渴望，他们渴望以凡人之身获得永恒。  
在瑞文崔斯之外有其他神与祂们的领域。有一处地方归属于生前坚守界限之人。那个神与瑞文崔斯的神一样知晓唯一的秩序，而秩序的反面就是罪孽。  
瑞文崔斯的每一粒土壤从最开始就浸透了这些罪。  
神熟知尘世间一切罪孽，并藉此审判灵魂。这是祂从开始存在的瞬间便确定无疑的第三件事。  
  
就这样，神在第一个纪元中审断了数以百万计的灵魂。凡人灵魂的面貌模糊不定，祂只能看清他们的罪而忽略其外形，他们来自不同的地方但总彼此相仿。祂本以为这不算什么，但那些灵魂越来越多。他们流徙在瑞文崔斯的每个角落，在神没有审判到自己头上的时候试图逃进阴影。  
这是徒劳的躲避，神的审判终将降临，那痛苦的教化也无法摆脱，他们不过是在紧抓生前的荣辱不放的过程中为自己增添罪责。脆弱的灵魂在强行抽取中破碎为灰烬，冥顽无可救药的灵魂被神放弃逐出瑞文崔斯，执着而茫然的灵魂还徘徊在祂脚下，拯救遥遥无期。更多的灵魂在前来赎罪的路上。  
神的目光渐渐地不再放在这些令祂失望的魂魄上。  
祂从不知何时开始捏造一些东西。祂的意志能够任意塑造瑞文崔斯，于是祂在灵魂逃跑时升起无法翻跃的高山或沉降出沟壑迷宫，祂还按照那些灵魂记忆中的图景使森林与灌木丛破土而出，挡住他们逃离的路。祂用苍白的坚硬岩石创造出有尖牙和厚皮的四足之兽，用灰红的柔软岩石创造出有翅膀却无羽毛的兽，把守住陆地与天空。瑞文崔斯变得不再是一望无际的平原了，灵魂被石头阻住。  
但这并没有改变什么，瑞文崔斯的大地依旧如血与罪恶一样猩红，灵魂蜷缩在洞窟，深夜中窃窃私语。神听得懂尘世一切言语，祂只有在那时能够听到不加掩饰的叹息和忏悔。神还听到庞大的寂静的声音，从纪元开始时存在的、或在纪元开始前就存在的，永恒的寂静。  
在这看似没有止境的死寂中，终于有一日，神决定以他自身为蓝本创造一个东西。  
祂从大地中拿取了锌维尔银岩，这是沉淀在土壤中的精华，银白、坚硬，在断裂的锋利截面偏折出暗红与深黑的色泽；祂从空气中拿取了一些飘舞的火花，明亮、闪烁，有些发烫；祂从原初之地——祂开始存在的地方，那里有块巨大的棱面光滑的红宝石——从红宝石上撬下了一小块。  
该怎么做呢？  
就着红宝石棱面上反射出的自身的影像，神开始一点一点捏起这个塑像来。锌维尔白银塑造成骨骼，在中心放进火花，红宝石熔铸成涓流变成血管缠绕其中，而后再附上锌维尔银作为皮肤。祂不时抬起头，比对着自己的影像调整这个塑像的五官。  
锌维尔银岩有些少了，捏出来的躯干和四肢更加纤细——但也不错。剩下的一些用来做头发，要铸成细细的丝线，垂落在胸前。颧骨似乎应该更高——不，不对——低一些似乎也不太对，还是高一些突出一些吧。鼻翼……  
祂仔细观察着自己的鼻眼。在红宝石棱面上，祂的鼻翼舒张，而眼睛像一条直线。祂将自己看到的东西完美地呈现在了作品之上。当然，也包括祂向后反折的蹄子的双腿。  
现在，一个精致的锌维尔塑像躺在祂掌心  
完成——不，不对。神本想将塑像高举起来，但祂忽然停住了。  
神端详了一阵塑像的腿。祂思索了好一阵子，最终伸出手，将塑像反足中的狭长跖骨取了出来放在一边。祂小心地用几条更细小的锌维尔矿石塞了进去，仔细调整着，捏出了两只脚。  
更加类似于那些生前叫做……“人”的灵魂，他们的脚的样子。  
祂反复看着塑像的两条腿，满意地微笑了一下。  
一切都准备得当之后，神朝这个塑像的面上呼出一口气。就着这缕呼吸，一股神的灵魂闪着幽眇的红光，融进了塑像之中。  
红光在塑像的躯体中涌动着，所到之处矿石开始变得柔软，神注视着塑像在光芒中悬浮起来，忽然有一个音节凭空出现在了祂的喉中，迫切地滚上祂的舌尖。它曾经在倾听灵魂低语的深夜隐约飘动在神的心头，“雷纳瑟”，没错。这个词现在清晰起来了。祂第一次如此热切地期盼着什么尽快达成。  
终于，红光一阵爆闪，矿石变成了有生的造物，在神的力量的保护下用双脚站在了瑞文崔斯的土地上。他——这个造物，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
神洪亮的声音迫不及待地响了起来：  
“造物啊！我是你的创造者、主人，瑞文崔斯的主宰与神明。你将臣服于我、为我所用，向一切走入瑞文崔斯意志之下的负罪灵魂宣威，我在此为你赐名，你的存在是‘汎希尔’，你的名字是雷纳瑟。”  
被称为雷纳瑟的造物循声抬起头，直直望向祂的面庞。  
神看见他猩红眼瞳中两团细微而明亮的金火。  
“我的……主宰。”雷纳瑟的声带似乎还不适应发声，他犹豫着模仿神开口，说出了他获得存在以来的第一句话，“您的名字是什么？”  
神愣了一下。  
祂从没想过这个问题。祂将双臂抱在身前，短暂地闭了一下双眼。一个词，它的音节，以及与之相关的一些东西从记忆伊始之处浮现出来。  
神重新看向造物以及整个瑞文崔斯，鸿声宣布道：“我的名字是，戴纳瑟斯。”


	2. 圣职

<<

主宰对雷纳瑟诞生后的举止十分满意。  
一如戴纳瑟斯所期待并宣告的那样，雷纳瑟拥有他的一部分灵魂，因而具有极高的禀赋，能完美地实现他的意志。这首先表现在他适应自己的身体的速度上。雷纳瑟从模仿主宰开始，自然地学会了呼吸、昂首挺胸地站在大地上，以及踮着脚尖行走奔跑——模仿主宰的蹄足。他的身材没有神那么高大，但四肢同时拥有石蝙的敏捷轻盈与石兽的刚强。主宰呼唤他、同他说话，他也就学会了说话。当他能娴熟运用自身之后，戴纳瑟斯主宰进一步为他指明了内在于他体内的更为重要的能力——汲取灵魂罪恶的力量，辨明灵魂谎言的智慧，以及执行神圣职责的权威。  
带着主宰赐予的武器，雷纳瑟开始模仿主宰帮助瑞文崔斯的灵魂赎罪。  
最开始雷纳瑟的工作还算顺利。他天然地能自如掌握汲取罪恶的方法，从中酿出灵魄并不困难。若罪魂试图逃脱，他就以超越性的速度追上并压制他们，甚至可以借灵魄之力飞升到半空，俯瞰瑞文崔斯的大地，那些灵魂无法从他——还有那些飞舞的石蝠的包围下溜走。  
但还不够。雷纳瑟渐渐发现自己陷入了诸多困境之中：一是罪人灵魂太多、彼此罪行相仿又不尽相同，饶是拥有神赋的智慧与记忆力，他也难免弄混他们的罪过与功勋；而一旦他出了错，一些顽固的灵魂便开始否认自己上次承认的恶，导致他们的罪孽反而又增加了。二是有些罪魂实在过于顽固，他好几次试图强行从中汲取罪恶，结果凝结出了连他都险些无法解决的狂暴的精华；有些灵魂学会了在试图逃跑时彼此配合，其中一部分家伙“熟能生巧”，连石兽和蝙蝠都震慑不住他们了。  
在若干次徒劳无功的审断之后，雷纳瑟失落地回到了自己创生之处。那里现在是一座高山，红宝石被簇拥在枝叶青紫的树林中，主宰像创造他那日一样静静伫立在巨型红宝石前。他似乎正凝视着那块宝石中的自己。  
“我的主宰，”雷纳瑟撞开挡在自己身前齐膝的苔草，径直跑到戴纳瑟斯背后，“我请求您再赋予我一些力量，完成我的使命！”  
主宰没有回应他。雷纳瑟站在原地开始描述那些困难，他举了好些例子来证明自己，絮絮说了半天。可直到主宰转过身来，雷纳瑟才发现原来自己的诉说都是毫无必要的：主宰的意志就是瑞文崔斯，他知道这里发生的一切。  
戴纳瑟斯的掌中是两个全新的锌维尔人偶。他伸出手，两团灵魂的红光便跃动在人偶的核心，它们同样升到半空，在流动如灰烬的灵魄碎片里旋转、从僵直变得柔韧，而后变为“有生”之物。  
两个新的汎希尔人轻轻降落到雷纳瑟面前。雷纳瑟好奇地注视着他们——身形与自己完全不同，更加柔软曼妙，他意识到这是与自己不同的另一种汎希尔，或许应当称为“她们”。她们睁开眼，瞳孔中有澄澈的银光。  
戴纳瑟斯弯下腰，凑近汎希尔们低声说：“我创造你们，我的使者、雷纳瑟的附庸，你们作为汎希尔，同样是我意志的延伸。你们的职责分别是监管者与石铸者：监管者，你分得我的思维，用洞察与铭记作为凡人灵魂的罪孽的永恒证明；石铸者，你分得我的怒火，代替我雕塑岩石、造出足以执行我的谴怒的工具。”  
他将监管者与石铸者推到雷纳瑟面前：“去吧，造物们。”  
雷纳瑟看见阴影蒙上了戴纳瑟斯猩红的双眼。无形的压力迫使他向两位新汎希尔人伸出手，一言不发地带她们朝灵魂聚集之处去了。  
监管者与石铸者忠实地履行了她们的职责。监管者以超凡的智慧想出了记忆罪孽的方法——她用一个个灵魂本身催发石头生长，用一些符号代表他们的本命和各自生前的罪。她叫这种扁平的石头为“罪孽石”，主宰认可了她的想法，于是千万个罪孽石由此树立在瑞文崔斯的山谷与平原，而她卓绝的思维铭记了每一块罪孽石的位置，以及它们所蕴含的灵魄的质地。石铸者终日观看天空中的飞蝠和地上的走兽，还有汎希尔的主宰的面貌，最终用最简单的工具雕琢出了一种新的岩石巨兽——它有仿照主宰的雄健体格、膂力与犄角，又有石兽的獠牙与利爪，再加上蝙蝠的鼻和双翼。它无比凶猛又通晓主人意志，心中燃烧对忤逆主宰者的烈怒。主宰亲自为它取命为“石源魔”。  
终于，汎希尔们可以各司其职。监管者记载、石铸者捍卫、雷纳瑟统御。越来越多的灵魂安分下去，抽取出的灵魄稳定地增长了起来，凡人的罪孽确实开始减轻，他们学会了悔过。  
就这样，主宰者意志的获胜了。在雷纳瑟、监管者以及石铸者共同的努力下，第一个纪元的末尾时分，瑞文崔斯终于迎来了第一个获得彻底的救赎的灵魂。  
戴纳瑟斯自存在之日起第一次发出了叹息，然后朗声笑了起来。  
有一个灵魂获得了拯救，其他灵魂也同样受到鼓舞，汎希尔们按部就班地帮助并指引他们认清自己，一切都顺利起来了。越来越多的灵魂在忏悔的热泪中迎来了平静与救赎。但渐渐地，主宰发现了新的问题。  
第一个得救的灵魂已经不必再呆在瑞文崔斯了，主宰引他去了暗影之境中一处与神不再相关的安宁乐土，他将在那里度过永恒的时间。其他偿还了一切罪责的灵魂也应如此，但他们中有相当一部分感念戴纳瑟斯给予他们的救赎，请求继续留在这里，通过为瑞文崔斯继续服务来进一步升华自己。让他们做什么呢？引导新来的灵魂？为顽固者做出表率？可他们看起来与那些新灵魂无异，还负罪的家伙怎么会听从他们的指导呢？  
戴纳瑟斯思来想去许久，决定同样赋予这些赎清罪孽的灵魂以汎希尔的身躯，以及同样能够汲取罪恶的能力。作为新来者的榜样，也是对他们长久忍耐的嘉奖。当然，他们的身体就用淬炼过的纯净灵魄铸造，毕竟用锌维尔银岩制作实在是太费功夫了。  
汎希尔人不断增加，逐渐扩张到可以称为“一族”的地步。他们辅佐着三位原初的汎希尔，谦恭地为主宰和瑞文崔斯的使命效力。主宰从他们中又挑选了四个格外优秀者，在一个午夜带他们以及原初的汎希尔三人去向了神诞之地以西的一处岩窟。那里存放着主宰在纪元伊始亲自抽取的众多灵魄。神将其转变为不断吸收灵魄的能力，封存在七颗红宝石里，并叫他们各自带在身上。主宰为他们重新划分了职责，将人世间的苦难罪孽归为贪婪、愤怒、傲慢、欲望、恐惧、嫉妒，教汎希尔的代表将其收割，并额外给予雷纳瑟统领监管全部汎希尔的资格。他们从此被尊称为“收割者”。  
监管者为这神圣的时刻专门制作了一块石碑，将誓约永恒印刻下来。  
但在这之后没多久，增长的人口又引发了新问题：众多汎希尔人散落在瑞文崔斯的山间，与石兽和罪魂同寝；当天空中下起幽灵的昏暗血雨，他们时常因躲避潮湿而踏入泥泞，渐渐地，他们苍白或幽青的皮肤被污渍遮蔽得看不清原状。连最初的汎希尔雷纳瑟也没能幸免。  
近千年来汎希尔都忍耐着，直到一天，一位从凡人灵魂转化来的谦卑的汎希尔走到戴纳瑟斯与雷纳瑟面前，向神请求了三样东西：饮食、衣物与房屋。


	3. 家族

<<

在原初之地，汎希尔跪在红宝石前，也跪在主宰与雷纳瑟面前。  
“饮食和衣物？那是什么？”主宰正在和雷纳瑟商议改良灵魄转化的方式，这两个词引起了他的注意，看了看雷纳瑟。雷纳瑟对他摇了摇头，于是他将目光投向那个汎希尔。  
“那是凡人在生活时的必需品。”汎希尔蜷缩似的跪坐在草地里，“饮食是通过将其他生物吞吃入腹而获得能量。而衣物是一层包覆身躯的剪裁过的柔软布料，用植物纤维、虫丝或者兽皮制造，让不生毛皮之人也可御寒隔污。”  
戴纳瑟斯听懂了其中的暗示。他看着这位尽忠职守的汎希尔蓬头垢面的样子，想起他们无法如自己一样以神力保持清洁，了然地点了头：“啊，这很简单。刚好我还在想如何栽培那些过多的灵魄，我会让它化成更多的动物与果实，你们要如何饮食就自己看着办吧。至于布料……如果你们觉得活化石兽的皮不够适合，我会想个办法与亚登旷野的首生者凛冬女王商量，她那里似乎就有叫‘虫丝’的东西。”  
他摆摆手，灵魄在空中流转，落入荆棘之中，生长出大大小小的血莓或红菇。在汎希尔惊喜目光的注视下，戴纳瑟斯扬起嘴角。  
“那么，房屋呢？那又是什么？”  
“房屋我倒是听过。”一直安静不语的雷纳瑟皱起眉头，看向主宰，“那是凡人栖居之处，调动自然中的各种材料给自己营造一个不同于山洞和地穴的规整的场所。”  
“类似奥睿博司的那些巨大金环吗。”戴纳瑟斯摸着下巴。他说的是另一位首生之神审断者的领域，审断者在竖直的三重金环之巅拥抱尘世流来的所有灵魂，而金环中则栖息着她的造物。他曾在很久之前看过那种景象——那还是上个纪元之初时的事情了。  
“是的，神啊，我为全部汎希尔的人民请求您用伟力改造我们的界域，让房屋从瑞文崔斯的泥土与岩石中生长出来。这样我们就能休整打理自己，从而有更多精力去帮助灵魂赎罪。”汎希尔诚恳地解释道。  
“一个不错的建议。”戴纳瑟斯点头称赞。但雷纳瑟在这时举起一只手打断了他：“父亲，我认为这种要求已经算不必要的了。在过去的审断中监管者——贪婪收割者看到，越来越多蒙受贪婪之罪的灵魂去往遗忘墓穴受苦，其中相当一些都是渴望占有更大的土地或更豪华的屋舍，并由此剥削他人，相比之下连贪享饮食衣裳等财物都不算什么了。还有许多罪魂因衣食屋舍不如他人而心生嫉妒、转而烧杀掠夺。灵魂好不容易从这些罪孽中解脱出来，我们还要再给他们提供这些引起纷争的东西吗？”  
“不对，雷纳瑟，并非如此。”戴纳瑟斯轻轻嘘了一声，“引起纷争的不是这些凡人的造物，而是他们内心逾越的冲动和孱弱的自制力。凡人不该耽于这种享受，但在死后罪孽已经赎清，再获得这些东西就是对他们努力的奖赏。既然他们已经克服了那些罪，又怎么还会重新沉溺其中呢？”  
雷纳瑟沉默了一下，点点头：“原来是这样，是我的目光短浅了。所有汎希尔赞美您的慷慨与洞察。”  
“倘若真有汎希尔被这些东西迷住腐朽其中了，那么统治收割者雷纳瑟，就该由你去监督并清除他们了！”戴纳瑟斯大笑起来，朝瑞文崔斯的旷野举起手。大地发出嗡鸣，震颤起来。  
从此，瑞文崔斯便拥有了建筑——猩红的大地上不再只有草、灌木、森林，深埋在罪壤下的苍白岩石翻起，成为墓穴石龛，成为村庄屋舍，成为庄园宅邸，成为高墙城堡。深埋于罪壤中的剔透红晶成为花窗。七位收割者分别负责管辖一角瑞文崔斯的土地与庄园，作为契证他们各自获得一块罪孽石。在瑞文崔斯的中央、神诞生的原初之地建起了堡垒，那是主宰的屋舍，比任何人的都恢宏壮丽，主宰命名它为“纳撒亚城”；而收割者们聆听主宰的第一道敕令的神圣岩窟则被建造成幽深庄严的殿堂，叫做“罪殒城”。  
获得了补给之物，汎希尔们更加勤勉地投身在帮助灵魂赎罪的事业上。有更多原本十恶不赦、险些被放弃的灵魂偿还了恶果，恢复了清白与自由，他们往往凭借蕴含的能力而被留下成为汎希尔。在身体铸成的典礼上，有太多新生的汎希尔人感激涕零，感谢收割者们无私的协助与关怀，感激主宰给予的宝贵机遇。  
直到有一天，一个灵魂在主宰的监督下获得了“诞生”。他用全新的身体跪倒在地上，狂热地亲吻瑞文崔斯的土地，并对着主宰高喊：“赞美您啊，我永恒、伟大、至高无上的王！”  
“王”……？  
戴纳瑟斯挺直身体，目光滑向仪式法阵周围的几位收割者，发现他们也在面面相觑。  
收割者们并非不知道“王”的含义。来到瑞文崔斯的许多灵魂在最初紧抓不放的最大的骄傲就是自己曾是一个“王”——一种统御、倾轧众生的人物，正是这种威权与紧随而来的暴行带来了罪。主宰确实统御汎希尔及瑞文崔斯的一切，但那是因为他是瑞文崔斯的造物主、是他们的神明，这是非常自然的事，因此从来没有人想过将主宰称呼为“王”。  
雷纳瑟瞟了一眼这个年轻的汎希尔，转向戴纳瑟斯：“我想这位新生者是想通过称您为王来表示对您的无上伟力的臣服，还有他自身的恭谦吧。尽管这个称号在生者世界往往与罪孽关联。”  
汎希尔连忙拜倒在戴纳瑟斯面前，用他热泪未干的双眼看向主宰的下巴：“正如尊敬的收割者所说，但不仅仅如此！围绕着王的是一整个宫廷体系，从上至下井然有序，每个人都各尽职责、最后都是为王的伟业效劳。瑞文崔斯用秩序平息了罪孽带来的伤痛，收割者们如此尊贵，主宰如此庄严，这欣欣向荣的领域让我不由联想到了王廷的制度，我请求您在汎希尔人面前称王，建立您的王廷吧！”  
“一个体系。”一旁的嫉妒收割者突然插话，“主宰，如果建立这样的制度，一级级划分下去，那我之前提出的计划就能更有效地推行了。”  
戴纳瑟斯扬起眉：“哦，是那个叫什么来着……‘税收’？是那个计划？”  
“是的。我从生前管理财宝的经验中想出了这个方法，通过向不同层级的人民手中收取他们掘出的灵魄并集中起来，同时配合着监管者的记录档案，可以更有效地掌控灵魂赎罪的详细状况，也能更有效地管理汲取的灵魄，将力量运用于最需要的地方。”  
前些日子嫉妒收割者提出建立“税收”的计划时雷纳瑟也在场，他当时就对这个想法很感兴趣。听到这话，雷纳瑟的表情有所松动，但很快又蹙起眉。他回想起之前的场景，最后选择看向戴纳瑟斯：“那么，请主宰定夺吧。”  
戴纳瑟斯凝神思索了片刻，而后张开双臂，宣布了他的决定：“我会满足你的愿望。”  
主宰的话语一出，秩序即刻建立起来。围绕着戴纳瑟斯与纳撒亚城，汎希尔们以自身的资历、才能、职责被天然地划分成高低若干等，借鉴凡间的制度创设了不同的爵位，从贵族到平民一应俱全，而收割者们作为主宰意志的彰显凌驾于所有贵族之上，被称为“廷卫”。灵魄的税收制度推行了下去，嫉妒收割者担任税收官，最初提出建立王廷的那个汎希尔则被任命为宫务大臣。戴纳瑟斯还额外为他们创造了更小的石头使魔与被称为泥掘者的矮个子小东西，充当服侍汎希尔的仆人。  
汎希尔们本来已经欢呼雀跃了，而为了庆祝这一盛事，戴纳瑟斯还将他的恩典降于所有千万年来尽忠职守的汎希尔，他允许贵族们向自己请求奖赏，只要合乎他们的身份与本分，他都慷慨相赠。  
在收割者廷卫中比较值得一提的是欲望收割者与愤怒收割者。前者只因称呼音节的美丽而自愿身居“女伯爵”的中等地位，却坚持向主宰请求一头火光般明艳的红发；后者即是当年的石铸者——如今她的石源魔已经成为一支忠诚大军，她本人也被奉为石铸宗匠——则请求去掉了自己那头和监管者一样的银发。作为赏赐，主宰欣然满足了她们的愿望。  
从此，戴纳瑟斯便在瑞文崔斯的主宰之外，同时成为了汎希尔的王。收割者们聚集之处，尊严的王廷屹立不摇。  
贵族们在纳撒亚的王廷中交往，如是又过了百年。戴纳瑟斯虽然没有亲身涉入其中，但也逐渐听闻有许多贵族交好甚密，慢慢便一同起居，还将他们的荣辱与职责彼此分享，相互信任协作；据说偶尔也有低阶贵族或平民因为与高贵的汎希尔交往密切，可以出入后者聚居的雷德拉夫区了。当他走在花园中，总能看到这些小团体三三两两聚在玫瑰丛中或红栎树下亲昵地私语。  
戴纳瑟斯忽然想起在第一纪元时那些深夜低语的灵魂。他在树荫中站定了。  
“我听说他们会把与自己亲密的几个汎希尔人一同称为‘家族’，”雷纳瑟一直跟在他身后，看到王停了下来，便顺着他的目光也一齐看过去，“好像是生者世界一种很常见的组织，能够进入一个‘家族’的人彼此一定是分享着共同的血脉，或者极度亲近的连接。”  
戴纳瑟斯睨了一眼雷纳瑟，在他的眼角意外发现了一丝奇怪的雀跃。他正想开口问问他，就有几个贵族妇女走上前向两人行礼。  
“无比尊贵的戴纳瑟斯王和雷纳瑟王子殿下，日安。”她们用小鸟般的声音轻快地问候。  
“王子？那是什么？”戴纳瑟斯重复了一下这个名词，他几乎从来没听过。  
为首的贵族妇人轻轻掩住自己的嘴：“啊，王子就是王的儿子。”  
“儿子？”戴纳瑟斯更惊讶了。他知道“儿子”是凡人称呼自己生育的骨肉的名称，但几个纪元以来还没有人把雷纳瑟叫做自己的“儿子”——雷纳瑟是他创造的，创造与生育是一样的吗？  
妇人的脸上浮出羞赧的红晕：“这……请您原谅我的无礼，我只知道雷纳瑟大人是您第一个创造的汎希尔，与您格外亲近，因此想当然地就用了这种沾染凡尘的代称。请宽恕我……”  
亲近。  
戴纳瑟斯又瞧了瞧雷纳瑟。雷纳瑟的表情变得有些尴尬，他似乎花了几秒瞪了一眼那个妇人，又重新与主宰对视。尽管如此，戴纳瑟斯还是能发现那双红眼中燃烧的仅存的期盼。  
他回忆起创造雷纳瑟时的那份激动。  
“……是的，我的儿子。”他突然脱口而出，“汎希尔的人民都是我的孩子。雷纳瑟，你则是我的长子。王的长子的称呼叫什么，女士，再说一遍？”  
“王子，长子也被称为王太子。”贵妇松了口气，微笑着向他们行屈膝礼。  
从此，戴纳瑟斯便在雷纳瑟的创造者之外，同时成为了他的父亲。雷纳瑟那一串稍短的头衔后面，添上了一笔“瑞文崔斯的王子”。


	4. 飨宴

<<

在第三个纪元结束的末尾，自诞生近一亿年之后，瑞文崔斯终于彻底定型了。  
为了庆祝瑞文崔斯王国的屹立，也祝愿它的永恒，纳撒亚城举办了一场盛大的宴会。  
雷纳瑟王子全权负责这次的盛事。请示过主宰之后，他邀请了王廷的所有权贵。整整半个月雷纳瑟都与他的亲卫们在纳撒亚城里奔走。他的长子的宅邸在纳撒亚城的西南方向，最开始他会在一大清早坐马车入宫，后来干脆在城堡南边的高塔庄园里暂时住下了。皇家信差每日往复飞翔在王宫露台与高塔之间，带去需要王子确认的文件：嘉宾们的回执，宴席的菜单，各项环节的时间安排，殿堂的装饰风格，皇家乐队的曲目表。而王子则在收到文件后第一时间赶往城堡的各个房间。  
戴纳瑟斯同样每日从城塞最高处的圣所露台向信使们飞往的方向眺望，高塔的轮廓在雾气中蒙上淡蓝。有的时候他会听到城堡的石头叮当作响，发出震颤，估计是那些泥掘者在按照王子的命令改建房间吧。  
“雷纳瑟殿下着实为这场宴会殚精竭虑。”主宰的首席谋士希比儿女士站在他的身后，轻描淡写地赞叹。主宰循声回过头，没有立刻接话。他盯着希比儿的眼睛，过了一会儿才开口：“他其实也不必像个管家男仆似的躬亲奔波在那些地方，叫他的亲信们去办就行了。”  
“您何出此言？王子如是，亦可在庭臣中建立威望——”希比儿拉长了声音， “此举同样是为您聚拢人心、巩固社稷。”  
“我的威信还需要巩固什么？我可是瑞文崔斯的主宰。你瞧瞧他整天跟那些大臣仆役混在一起有说有笑的，我倒想知道他这么沉浸其中，是不是把他的本职都抛在脑后了。”戴纳瑟斯啧了一声。  
这话引来希比儿的轻笑。她的双手拢在追着蕾丝大花摆的袖子里，以合掌表示诚恳：“王子之举并非忘乎所以，而恰是实现职责。亲近臣民，亲近血祖，两重美事，并行不悖。我已见盛宴圆满，父子和睦更相昵，陛下可毋庸介怀。”  
戴纳瑟斯偏过头看着她：“当真？”  
希比儿笑而不语，头冠下雪银色长发垂落着，遮住了她大半的脸庞。她曾经是一个非常特殊的灵魂，是监管者为她升为汎希尔做的保人。虽然不知道她生前到底犯了什么罪，但戴纳瑟斯一见到她就看出来了，她确实拥有能够看见真正未来的力量，这在整个暗影之境都是非常少见的。因此尽管这女人总说着怪异的古语，他还是破格让她直接晋升为首席大臣之一。  
“我为永恒之王预言，预言永恒不出错。”她哼歌似的抛出一句话，屈膝告退后就离开了圣所。  
宴会如期举办。  
盛宴当日，纳撒亚城一片热闹。不同规格的马车一辆接一辆从雷德拉夫区与圣杯区驶来，停满了城堡正门前花园的空地。贵族们各自穿着最好的礼服、戴着惊人的珠宝，围聚在城门前。暗脉家族与酸酒家族的公爵夫人互相问候，彼此却不经意提起裙摆，暗中较劲谁的丝绸舞鞋更精致些。当然这比拼并未持续太久，城门很快就打开了，负责宫廷各项事务传奏的宫务大臣昂着下巴，高傲地“请”各位贵族进入宴会厅。  
宴会大厅本是一个朴素空阔的殿堂，用于文献官抄写魔法并实地演练，但随着监管者大部分精力都放在管理瑞文崔斯东北方向的墓穴，这里也渐渐无人使用了。贵族们带着疑惑走入大厅，立刻便被其中的改造震撼得呆在了门口。  
整个大厅都被翻修过了，不仅将地砖和小高台的收边全部换成了锌维尔金属，吊灯的材质和造型也随之一变，换上了永燃的红烛。猩红如大地的天鹅绒织锦挂满了四周的骑廊，骑廊下原本用于书记员进行抄写的小桌现在摆满了丰盛的餐食。空旷的中央场地现在变成了最合适的大型舞池。而最引人注目的装潢是大厅尽头的窗户：原本这里的一整面墙是洞开的，用两根细雕花石柱均分了洞口，从而将外面的景致做一个典雅的分割；而现在，石柱换成了更宽的大理石窗棂并用阳炎金箔装点，各种成色的红晶花窗镶嵌在左右两个窗格里拼出庭臣与玫瑰的肖像，只留中间一部分洞空之处用于透气和眺望远景。  
在煌煌灯火的尽头，王子站在落地窗前，沐浴于天光下欢迎贵族们入场。  
“哦，瞧啊。”  
戴纳瑟斯站在大厅二楼的阴影中，一边观察着来往的贵族们，一边对身后的希比儿低声说话。  
雷纳瑟站在宾客之中，被公爵和侯爷们簇拥着，对那些次生的汎希尔报以笑容。贵族们叽喳雀语的声音混合着奏乐声，戴纳瑟斯自然无法听到他们在说什么，但雷纳瑟实在是显眼。他的头发披在肩上，和大衣领上一围银狐毛皮几乎融为一体，深红的罩衣倒是把他原本有些泛着淡淡紫灰光泽的脸衬得发绿。戴纳瑟斯啧了一声。瞧瞧你雷纳瑟，你为什么不穿些别的颜色呢？  
但、饶是这样也有人对他青睐有加。他一眼就看到一根廊柱边站着的女人，拿着一把丝绸扇子掩住下半张脸不断向雷纳瑟的方向看。她穿着青蓝色的袍裙，罩裙是深梅子色，袖口还镶着黯淡的银边；但她的橘红色头发却高高梳成蓬松的爱心形状，估计是想效仿欲望收割者女伯爵吧，女伯爵总是引领着宫廷妇人的潮流。  
他伸手指着下方：“那个女人，我记得是……”  
希比儿今日穿着雾紫的缎裙，披着低调的黑色披风，看来是不打算走到灯火辉煌的舞池里。她凑上去看了一眼，回答主宰：“樱草家族的伊札夫人。”  
“瞧瞧。我真想……赏她一条上得了台面的裙子。”主宰酝酿许久，换了一种委婉的说法。  
希比儿忍俊不禁：“然也。但陛下，时刻已至，您该入场了。”  
主宰没有再说什么，只是甩手走下楼梯，准备着从正门走进去。  
尊贵的庭臣们本在舞池中彼此调笑着，看到主宰缓缓步入大厅，他们立刻安静下来，用感激而崇拜的表情望向他，并依次屈膝行礼。  
“希望大家享受这个宴会！”合着宫廷乐师的演奏，戴纳瑟斯满面红光走上高台，举起侍者奉上的金杯向大家致意。庭臣们立刻欢呼相应，并举起自己的酒杯向他祝酒。  
雷纳瑟走到他面前。戴纳瑟斯这时才看见他胸口还别着一朵午夜玫瑰。  
王子踌躇地微笑着：“父亲，您给予给瑞文崔斯的子民太多珍贵之物，您给我们生命、救赎与喜乐。为了能够稍许回报您的慷慨与仁慈，每个收割者都为您准备了一件小礼物，希望您不会嫌弃我们的愚笨与寒酸。”  
戴纳瑟斯看着七位收割者在舞池中站成一排。  
“愤怒收割者在此，为您献上石源魔新作：‘凯厄’。她是第一个融合了女性特征的石源魔，凶暴与力量不减，但更加灵活。”石铸宗匠向后退了一步，换一个身着金红铠甲的女石源魔上前，由她向主宰宣誓忠诚：“有我的戍卫，您的国度必然永存！”  
看见她眼中燃烧的光火，戴纳瑟斯点点头，笑着冲身边的两位石源魔将军招呼：“把她带入你们的麾下！我要让这位凯厄担任石源魔军团的新将军。”  
“嫉妒收割者在此，为您引荐一位使节。”税收官紧接着站了出来，他向右挥手，角落里突然出现一闪蓝光，并从中走出了一个样貌奇特的家伙，他看起来身体完全是用灵魄构成的，也没有汎希尔或者任何凡人那般的面容，倒是用金属长片构成了四肢，脑袋上还点着明蓝的火焰。贵族们好奇地看着他裤管蓬松的窄口裤子，还有胸前坠着金片的华丽绶带。“这位是暗影之境的行商游民一族，他们被称为仲介者。他的名字是工艺师西莫斯。”  
“向您致意，瑞文崔斯的主宰。”西莫斯用纤长的手脚行出优美的屈膝礼，“我的商团可以周转来自暗影之境各界的奇珍异宝，相信不仅来自他境的珍品能够丰富汎希尔族的生活，瑞文崔斯本地高雅的天鹅绒等商品也一定能获得别处居民的青睐。”  
“这样我们就可以实现与其他领域的灵魄的流转，最后促进我们库容的增长。”税收官适当地补充了一句。戴纳瑟斯扬起眉毛，看向那位仲介者：“欢迎你来到瑞文崔斯。我给予你在这片土地的通行权。”  
“欲望收割者在此，为您奉上一瓶雷德拉夫酒。”嫉妒收割者与他的使节退下后，女伯爵款步上前，捧着一个阳炎金缀宝石的酒瓶。正在众人悄悄议论她为何选了如此普通的献礼时，酒瓶从她的手中飞起，倾洒出无穷的酒液染红了命妇们的丝裙。在贵族们的惊呼中，她笑着解释：“这瓶酒酒源源不竭，永不流干，正如您的权威以及瑞文崔斯的灵魄之力。”  
“非常美妙的寓意。”戴纳瑟斯将自己的酒杯举到前方，由那魔瓶给自己倒酒，继而将酒杯凑到嘴边。就在群臣都以为他要一饮而尽的时候，主宰忽然吹了一口气，酒便携着他的力量化为涓流落入各位爵士的杯中。“而我愿与诸位分享这份美妙。”他面带微笑，听着群臣们欢呼并向他祝酒。  
“恐惧收割者在此，为您觅得祸孽森林中最强大的野兽，它因吞噬了诸多我手下的希望破灭追猎者，体型变得格外庞大，力量也无比强悍。我亲手将这头被大家称作‘希望粉碎者’的奇兽制服了，献给您的兽园。”恐惧收割者等众人的欢笑声平息后才开腔。他拍拍手，几个宫廷奇术师在空地站定，织出一面传送门，皇家猎人亚提默牵着一头有一层楼高的石兽便从门中走了出来。  
石兽当即挣断了嘴上束着的金链，发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，靠近舞池中心的贵族们吓得赶忙往后缩。主宰则镇静地走上前去，将手心对向石兽。希望粉碎者立刻安静下来，驯服地用额头拱了拱主宰的手。  
“主宰让我们见识到了他的尊贵，瑞文崔斯的万物都臣服于他！”站在远处的宫务大臣适时吊着嗓子喊了一声。  
“贪婪收割者在此，为您呈出蕴含魔法的秘典与羽毛笔，”监管者没有理会宫务大臣的叫嚷，她托起秘典，用她标志性的柔音述说起来，“这支笔调转空气中存留的灵魄微粒并化为血墨，永世书写瑞文崔斯的一切纪元年谱与隐秘知识。这本书将成为您的伟业的无穷记录。”  
这份礼物风格内敛，主要引起了宫廷里的文官们的慨叹。  
“傲慢收割者在此，为您淬炼一双金手环。”傲慢收割者走上前，虽然声音淡然，但目光炯炯，“这是我们赎罪之典的术师一起制作的，它原本是上千个桀骜灵魂的铁镣铐，在血与火的锻炼下变成灿烂的金；而他们的罪则在澄清后化为其上的宝石。它是瑞文崔斯神圣职责的象征，我想由主宰您来佩戴它是最为恰当的。”  
主宰示意她走上前来，给自己戴上这对金环。“我很高兴，控罪者。”他说。  
最后，众人的视线重新聚集在统治收割者——雷纳瑟王子身上。  
戴纳瑟斯也似笑非笑地看着他：“那么，我的儿子，你为我又准备了什么礼物呢？”  
他看见雷纳瑟似乎有些困扰地轻轻皱起眉头，但还是温和地对自己微笑。  
“我的主宰，看到其他几位收割者的献礼，我一时间有些惶恐了，看这形势只有我准备的礼物才是最为寒酸的。”雷纳瑟叹息了一声，“但若我的礼物还是能给您带来一些小小的新奇感，那我就心满意足了。请您看——”  
王子一个展臂，众人立刻循迹张望过去，看见一个年轻的汎希尔人不知何时已经来到大厅中央，身边还立着一个被红色天鹅绒布蒙住的高而扁平的东西。所有人根据它的轮廓率先想到的都是罪孽石墓碑——确实很像罪孽石常见的形状，但它比罪孽石薄了太多了。  
迷惑令整个大厅陷入寂静。那个年轻的汎希尔看上去有些紧张，雷纳瑟回头给了他一个眼神，他才向主宰鞠躬：“伟大的主宰，非常荣幸能见到您，我是雷纳瑟王子的工艺师，我的名字是劳伦特。王子令我为您打造了这个礼物。”  
劳伦特一边说着，一边抽开了蒙在礼物上的红布。  
顿时，一闪折光打到了主宰的脸上。戴纳瑟斯反应不及，下意识用手挡在眼前后退了一步。等他定下神重新看过去，却看见了一个镀金的雕花木框，而框中站着一个人。  
一个人。  
一个头上有着犄角的人。一个头发雪白垂落在胸前的人。一个头戴金冠、身披铠甲的人，那铠甲是猩红的底子，镶嵌着凿刻了细腻花纹的金边以及闪烁酒色的红宝石。一个披着披风的人，手上戴着金环。  
一张脸，赤红的双目，皮肤如大理石般、如锌维尔岩般泛着淡淡的灰。苍老和永恒的青春在五官上奇异地交缠。  
“这是‘镜子’。它能够百分之百如实反射出站在镜前的人的影像。”雷纳瑟笑着对他说。  
贵族们立刻炸开了锅。在场的所有汎希尔里有些人生前的世界根本没有镜子，有些人虽然曾经用过，但漫长的岁月已经让他们遗忘了。惊奇、感慨、炫耀、怀念等诸多声音一齐涌现出来。在声浪的漩涡中，只有戴纳瑟斯定定地站在原地，一动不动地盯着这面镜子——以及其中自己的倒像。  
这是我的面貌。  
不，他当然知道自己是什么样貌的！汎希尔就是按照他的外貌塑造的——第一个汎希尔，雷纳瑟本人，就是他对着原初红宝石中自己的影像一点点塑造的！但——但为什么——  
戴纳瑟斯猛地看向正用可掬笑容面对汎希尔的雷纳瑟，又看向镜中的自己。  
为什么雷纳瑟的鼻梁、下巴跟眼角都和自己的不是很像？！他记得当初在红宝石中看到的自己就是雷纳瑟那样的，他在雷纳瑟身上几乎还原了自己全部的外观结构，难道是他自己的面容变化了？不，不可能，他可是神啊，他……  
他忽然想起了什么似的，伸手摸上了这面镜子。镜面非常光滑平整。  
那块红宝石的棱面是有些凸起的。  
“父亲，您觉得怎么样……？”见主宰一言不发，还用严肃的表情凝视着镜子，雷纳瑟也开始紧张了，他凑上去小心地询问。  
“哦，哦！”戴纳瑟斯回过神来，仓促地应了两声，“非常好，我宣布这是……我最喜欢的礼物，谢谢你，我的孩子。非常好。”  
他不知怎么的不敢看向雷纳瑟，有些焦躁地朝四下看了看。最后，他突然伸出手，摘下一个金护指抛起来，并用神力将其化为纤缕。雷纳瑟仰着头看着父亲出人意料的举动，还没反应过来，那金丝就朝他面上直直冲了过来，还勾连拉扯起了他的头发。雷纳瑟吓得赶紧闭上眼睛。  
等他再睁开眼，发现自己银白色的头发中掺入了金色，在光线下闪耀着柔和的光泽，而下巴——下巴上则多了一撮漂亮的小胡子。  
“这是给你的额外奖励，”主宰本人似乎也愣了一下，但他很快恢复了往常的神色，“我一直认为你若蓄起胡须会更风度翩翩，孩子。”  
雷纳瑟松了一口气，向他行礼：“感谢您，父亲！”  
于是庭臣们大笑起来，再度纷纷向大帝敬酒，他们为了取悦于他用尽各种矫健的姿势争抢酒瓶的控制权，水晶瓶叮当嗑响，混入逐渐演奏至高高潮的皇家乐团交响曲中。发酵的灵魂荡漾在金杯里，那猩红又芬芳甘甜的罪恶在几乎冲破穹顶的欢笑中轻率地泼洒，有一滴溅落到角落里漆黑的灵魂残影身上。  
那影子像是被光明灼烧了一样，发出一声细不可闻的哀嚎。只有戴纳瑟斯听到了那声音，他在群臣已经失控的笑声中停了下来，看向空荡荡的角落。那里自然已经什么都没有了，于是他又眯着眼睛，把目光投向落地窗外。  
渊喉的黑云正在遥远的境界边陲盘旋着，漩涡中酝酿着不熄的安静的火光。


	5. 罪渊

<<

渊喉，暗影之境中唯一不可言说与凝视之地，唯一纪元废止之地。同联通生者世界的门户永恒之城奥睿博司相对，是死亡领域的终点与永恒监牢。  
属于永恒者之一的“监禁者”佐瓦尔的监牢。  
一束幽微的青光穿透数万英尺厚的昏黄尘埃，向似乎永无止境的深渊坠落下去。黑暗中有东西伸出“手”，似乎想要抓住那缕光线，但光只是轻飘飘地穿过了它们几乎透明的手掌，它们便破碎消散，成为尘埃的一部分。光被重重灰尘过滤，最后以格外黯淡的面貌，落在无数条深灰色的锁链上。  
铁链汇集之处没有任何动静。在铁链之下，山丘般高低隆凹的躯壳雕塑沉睡在死寂之中，只有一道道渗透着幽蓝微光的符文蜿蜒镌刻其上。  
就在这凝固的寂静中，空气里忽然出现了一阵搅动。先是有些灰尘在空中卷积成了一个小小的漩涡，紧接着有红光从中渗透出来，血流般涓涓织出了一个圆环。深渊中无声的鬼魂感受到了灵魄的扰动，纷纷在高处开始尖叫，而那鲜红的灵魄之门仍在不断扩大，直到两个身形驮着一面镜子，从中跃出落到了地上。  
“是谁胆敢来打扰我？”  
锁链之下，一个声音沉沉响起，所有鬼魂霎时间又沉寂了下去。  
镶着金框的镜子上缓缓渗透出血红的雾气，均匀覆盖了整个镜面。当镜子中央的雾气再次散开时，一个人的影像出现了。  
戴纳瑟斯。  
他等待了一会儿，似乎是在确认什么。然后，他开始了自己冗长的开场白：“啊，这监牢的无穷迷宫可真棘手，我的使者终于找到你了。我们有多长时间没有见面了，我的兄弟？一百万年、一百亿年，还是更久？尽管时间对我们来说都是不必要的，但我还是想说这真是久违了，‘监禁者’。又或者我现在应该尊奉你一声，阎狱之主？”  
佐瓦尔的声音短暂地消失了。当他的话语再次响起时，一股强大的威压充斥了整个塔牢。  
“瑞文崔斯之主，你竟敢闯入我的领地……！”  
“闯入？不、不，我可还好端端在瑞文崔斯呢。原谅我只能通过这面镜子与你对话，你的塔牢实在是危险。”戴纳瑟斯的影像在血雾中摇头晃脑，声音里带着笑意，“几个纪元前我的孩子献给我这小玩意儿……适当的魔法就能将它化作跨越界域的交流媒介，这不是很神奇吗？看到你曾经震动了整个暗影之境的混沌疆界如此破碎、衰败、只剩罪无可赦的灵魂跟你一起发出无用的哀叹，这可真叫我心痛啊佐瓦尔！”  
听到自己的真名被呼唤了，佐瓦尔猛然睁开双眼，两道骇人的冷蓝色魂光从黑暗中迸射出来：“这都是拜你所赐，叛徒！你难道忘了太古时你的所作所为了吗？！”  
戴纳瑟斯觑着眼睛，泰然自若。  
他当然没忘。  
太古之初，在汎希尔还没有创造——其他各个灵魂界域的造物也没有被创造，神的力量还是纯粹的灵魄流动或指挥臣服的凡人灵魂的时候，暗影之境的核心是六个界域。审断者高居奥睿博司评判灵魂的过往，“主宰”戴纳瑟斯教化罪恶之土瑞文崔斯，“御灵者”基瑞丝缇雅掌管纯净之地升灵堡，暗夜的凛冬女王看护自然生灵轮回的亚登旷野，尚武之统御者在玛卓萨斯收留英勇的永恒战士之魂，而佐瓦尔——那时他还是渊喉的守门人，震慑一切因无可磨灭、不能原谅的罪行进入这里的极恶之魂，确保他们永世遭受折磨。  
原本六个界域各有天命、互不干涉，但若单论单个的灵魂内在蕴含的力量的话，那些带着深刻的痛与罪的堕落灵魂，绝对是比其他灵魂更加强大的。长久以来渊喉都保存着最恐怖也最强大的灵魂，佐瓦尔毁灭并驾驭它们的力量。没有人知道为什么，或许是心智被炼狱的重担逼入疯狂，又或许是被死亡混沌的力量冲昏了头脑，没有人知道为什么。但是终于有一天，佐瓦尔开始对暗影之境的划分产生了不满。他开始相信既然死亡是一切领域、一切阵营、一切世界的归宿，那么死亡的本质，这份最深处的混沌，也应该粉碎其他界域为死亡营造出的“永恒来生”的表象。他渐渐有意识地去锻铸渊喉中沉淀下的冥魄，并将一些极恶之魂放出了渊喉，让他们潜入灵魂洪流中，从其他界域窃取力量。  
在那时，最先发现了佐瓦尔侵吞灵魄的行动的永恒者，正是六个界域中最擅长提炼灵魄的戴纳瑟斯。他找到了佐瓦尔，并要求和他一起行动。考虑到戴纳瑟斯的力量以及他对罪恶和不公的领悟，佐瓦尔相信了他并答应与他结盟。  
然后戴纳瑟斯在分享了相当一部分渊喉积累起来的力量之后，转头就请审断者召集了永恒者会议，将佐瓦尔的计划和盘托出了。在戴纳瑟斯的提醒下，玛卓萨斯率先组织了力量抵抗住了佐瓦尔的先锋军，这又给了亚登旷野和升灵堡调度的时间。那仍然是一场惊世大战，原本分司各个界域的神第一次直面了混沌的真正力量，他们几乎耗尽了留存在各自领域。但最终诸位永恒者还是合力将佐瓦尔的大军击退回了渊喉之中，并对一切沾染渊喉气息的灵魂都进行了封锁，佐瓦尔本人也被镇压进链魂高塔中。自那之后，渊喉才彻底变成了“众魂不可逃脱”之地。  
“哦，你怎么能这么说呢？”戴纳瑟斯装模作样地皱起眉，“我身为六位永恒者之一，是暗影之境的尖牙，我本就该率先嗅到危机的气息、将敌人从他的隐蔽中揪出来。我在捍卫暗影之境的命运，怎么能说我是背叛了呢？”  
“暗影之境的尖牙？！”  
佐瓦尔爆发出一阵震动铁穹的大笑。  
“戴纳瑟斯，你才不是什么死域的捍卫者，你和你那片国土一样都是戴罪之身，而你最大的罪就是对暗影之境命运的漠不关心！你昨日可以转瞬背叛我的计划，明日也可轻松地背叛其他四个地方。”监禁者每说一句就向前挣一下，镣铐发出巨响，戴纳瑟斯看到的镜中视野剧烈摇晃，知道是自己的使者正因震悚而不断往后退。  
他平静地报以微笑：“你说得完全没错。”  
佐瓦尔的锁链绷直了，加诸镣铐上的巨大灵魄压力正在撕扯他的身体，他僵持了一会儿，还是退回了原位。  
等他的气息平复下去后，戴纳瑟斯重新开口：“我曾在那场战役中背叛了盟约，那是因为我当时并不相信你将混沌分与我一同掌控的不切实际的承诺；你想直接粉碎暗影之境的一切，这也与我的追求背道而驰。但是过了这么多个纪元，暗影界的事物与规律都差不多完全定型，我开始明白你的想法并非全无道理，而且……如果想要达成我自己的目标，我还是需要仰仗你的力量，阎狱之主。”  
他的自白带来了漫长的沉默。戴纳瑟斯耐心地盯着镜子中映照的黑暗，等待阎狱之主被浮光微微照亮的肩膀再次起伏。  
“你想获得什么？你也想获得整个暗影之境吗？”终于，佐瓦尔发话了。  
“我无意于占领无穷尽的死亡领域——无穷与没有根本没什么两样，你若想要我全都可以给你。但我需要获得……作为一个神理当拥有的东西。与我再次结盟吧，佐瓦尔。”  
戴纳瑟斯朝镜子伸出了手，换来佐瓦尔的冷哼。  
“我当然不会让你无缘无故地相信我。为了表示足够的诚意，这一次，我承诺我会先帮你打破你的束缚。在你面前抬着镜子的，就将是你重获自由的第一把钥匙。”戴纳瑟斯皱了皱眉，拍拍手。  
像是呼应主人的话语，抬着镜子的两个“生物”此时齐齐站了起来，抖动了一下翅膀，将头抬起并露出了额上的犄角。  
“就凭这些小家伙？别忘了这里的诅咒是你们当时集全暗影之境的力量铸就的，”佐瓦尔这才正眼看了看戴纳瑟斯的特使，光是一眼他就挪开了视线，讥笑起来，“你花了那么大力气把它们送进来，接下来它们就要和这里的魂魄一起永世关押着喽。”  
“大力气？不，我可没花多大力气。你的塔、你的界域根本关不住它们。”  
佐瓦尔发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
戴纳瑟斯的影像短暂地摇晃了一下。佐瓦尔凝视着兄弟的身影重新在镜中清晰起来，带着他那标志性的矜贵笑容解释下去。“因为它们没有灵魂，”戴纳瑟斯摊开手，“你的监牢困住的只能是灵魂，而我给它们赋予的是灵魂的仿品，一种能动的智慧魔法。我没给它们做心。”  
佐瓦尔皱了皱眉，又瞥了一眼抬着镜子的造物。它们看起来不管骨骼还是面相都与戴纳瑟斯本人有几分相似，只是身上毫无毛发还有翅膀，倒也像他麾下那些叫石源魔的东西。  
“我姑且用‘纳斯雷兹姆’来命名它们。”戴纳瑟斯体贴地为当下的讨论提供了一个代词。  
这个名字一听就来源于戴纳瑟斯的堡垒。佐瓦尔为这种仿佛夸耀般不谨慎的起名方式摇了摇头，但眼下有更重要的事情值得讨论：“没有灵魂？那也就是说这些纳斯雷兹姆……”  
“不仅可以轻易进出你的牢笼，也能自由穿梭于生者世界的诸多位面和领域。”戴纳瑟斯得意地眯起眼睛，露出自己的尖牙，“若你与我合作，我的纳斯雷兹姆会为你寻找打破锁链还有整个监牢的方法，我也会将从其他领域盗来的灵魄送给你恢复力量，这没有任何问题。但我也要提前说清楚，我可不像你，目标只是对暗影之境发动复仇。”  
“你想同时进军其他位面，窥探到一切阵营的机密，是吗？这该算是你的野心还是好奇心？单凭你的瑞文崔斯，这是不可能的。”佐瓦尔嗤笑了一声，浑身的锁链随他的动作摇响。  
戴纳瑟斯不认同地挑起眉：“你竟然愚蠢到认为打碎监牢仅靠暗影之境内在的力量就可以做到？只有从寰宇一切地方收集知识，才有可能解开禁锢的诅咒。而至于我的目标，并不是“机密”或者“好奇心”那么肤浅……也不是单凭我的瑞文崔斯，‘盟友’。我现在可以将我的目的放在一边，先帮助你。等到你的锁链被打破了，我希望你也不要忘记分享渊喉的力量。”  
“你想获得的不过是关于祂们的知识与秘密。那些秘密的核心并不需要从其他领域中寻找。”阎狱之主打断了他，直白地戳破了他的哑谜。  
主宰愣了一下。  
“祂们？”戴纳瑟斯重复了一遍。  
他确实想获取死亡最深处的知识，关于暗影之境本身的真相，但那在漫长的岁月中都只是一种模糊的冲动：他其实不知道自己要找的究竟是关于什么的知识。  
祂们是谁？  
佐瓦尔似乎也没想到他会有这种反应：“你难道不记……”说到一半，他又想到了什么似的转移了话题，“那么就按你说的，我会与你结盟。只要瑞文崔斯协助我粉碎渊喉的屏障，那么我也会把瑞文崔斯给你留着，并分出力量帮你实现计划。”  
“成交。”戴纳瑟斯随即回应。神那带着力量的语言一出口，誓约便就此立定，一股广阔但不易察觉的灵魂波动立刻充斥了瑞文崔斯与渊喉之间的隐秘域间带。  
戴纳瑟斯松了一口气：“希望你不会忘了这个约定，我的兄弟。”  
佐瓦尔不屑似的喷出一个鼻息，但神色也放松了不少：“我姑且也知道誓约的力量，‘兄弟’。”说完，他耸动了一下酸痛的肩背，又看了看站立在晦暗中的纳斯雷兹姆人，“那么，你接下来一段时间的计划是什么？你打算把纳斯雷兹姆先派去哪个地方？凡人的现实世界之中？还是黑暗的虚空？”  
“现实世界容易入侵，但凡人本身柔弱，现在还没有太大的价值；虚空则难以捉摸，贸然接近恐怕会有危险。我打算先将他们撒入星界，让他们去打探一下关于秩序的情报。我听说那里游荡着一群叫做泰坦的存在，或许是个不错的切入点。再来就是……圣光，我对它们也很感兴趣。”  
“圣光……在古老的时刻我也曾听过它们的存在，但它们与死亡有很大冲突，这或许比接近虚空还要危险。不过如果你非要这么做，那么就这样吧。”佐瓦尔提醒了一句，又接着问，“那么你还有其他手下吗？总不能只依靠这些……纳斯雷兹姆吧。”  
戴纳瑟斯摸着自己的下巴：“我还计划派我的得力手下参与到这场盛事之中。”  
“汎希尔？”  
主宰看了镜子一眼，尽管佐瓦尔的影像在镜中十分模糊，他还是捕捉到对方藏在阴影中审视的目光。  
“你果然一直能看到上面的事情啊，狱主之眼真不可小觑。”他冷笑了一声，“没错，我最杰出的造物，汎希尔。”  
“是那第一个汎希尔？”  
戴纳瑟斯顿住了。“……不是他，不是雷纳瑟。”他花了一点功夫才重新用轻慢的声调开口，“是我另一位忠诚的收割者。”  
佐瓦尔用余光斜视着他：“我还以为是那个叫雷纳瑟的造物。毕竟我曾经见你十分……偏袒他。他不是你最强的助力吗，为什么不让他也加入？”  
“因为他并不适合参与到这个伟大的计划中。他缺乏一些必要的禀赋，我也很遗憾。”戴纳瑟斯干脆地回答道，“好了，我听到有人在靠近我的圣所，别让我们的计划被他发现了。日后联络就通过纳斯雷兹姆和我的镜子吧。再会，兄弟。”  
他伸手打了个响指，收回了缠绕在镜子上的灵魄，血镜立刻变回一面普通的银镜。戴纳瑟斯对着骤然昏暗下去的房间深吸了一口气。他从旁边扯来一块披风，随手盖到了镜子上。  
刚刚佐瓦尔试探的提问还回响在耳边。雷纳瑟……不，他很清楚雷纳瑟并不具备参与进这个计划的资质。七位收割者，大部分都不具备这种资质。  
傲慢收割者，被她的“神圣职责”全然征服，常年来一心扑在救赎灵魂之上，恐怕不会赞同这种“侵略”的行径。贪婪收割者，暗影之境最博学的文献管理员，渴望知识但并不贪婪，从不试图超越已有真理的边界，她的内敛实在是负累。欲望收割者，聪明伶俐地游走于宫廷之中，靠保守秘密并寄生于他人的阴谋中为生，有时候连他都看不清她的意图，她显然不会阻碍自己，但也绝不可靠。嫉妒收割者，拥有不少小聪明，常年来做的一切努力都是为了维持自己的地位和力量，和主宰并不合得来。愤怒收割者，她的石源魔倒是十分忠诚，麾下的凯厄与德瑞文等人在过去的纪元中也在暗影之境的各个地方都帮王廷设置好了眼线；但她倾注在石头中对潜藏敌人的怒火如今更像某种固执，恐怕她本人还没那些石头会变通。  
而雷纳瑟呢，掌握着统治勋章，因其尊贵而自然地高于一切汎希尔并享有仅次于主宰的光荣和威望——并且，他已经习惯了。他源于瑞文崔斯的意志却成了一个独立于戴纳瑟斯的实体，比主宰本人更加看重瑞文崔斯和暗影之境的续存。他将绝对憎恶渊喉中的一切，遑论加入这个阴暗的同盟之中。  
纳斯雷兹姆将进入诸界，以暗影为翼掀起无形而庞大的波澜，在敌人中散播混乱与怀疑，让最危险的对手从内部吞噬自身、崩溃瓦解。代他执掌纳斯雷兹姆之人所需的最重要的禀赋是“恐惧”。恐惧，唯有洞悉恐惧的奥秘、自如地将恐惧作为武器的人，才足以设计出足够精妙的战术，协助他指挥千万纳斯雷兹姆在不同界域互相照应；也唯有深谙恐惧的威能、在恐惧之下臣服于主宰的人，才有可能成为最忠诚的卒子，为他的伟业效力直至最后一刻。  
戴纳瑟斯闭上眼睛，凝神感受着一股源于自身的力量不断向他的圣所靠近。从城堡南边的升降梯到了城门，越过门廊和步道，行过露台最后旋转攀上塔楼的楼梯。  
祸孽森林的收割者，被称为恐惧之牙的汎希尔贵族，悄无声息地站到了圣所的门口。  
“主宰，我响应您的呼唤前来了。”他在主宰的注视下单膝跪地。  
“你知道我找你来这里是为什么吧。”戴纳瑟斯垂眼看着他，“希望你已经准备好，成为纳斯雷兹姆军团的指挥官了。”  
恐惧收割者深深颔首。在一个月前，主宰私下交给了他一个机密任务，那就是统辖一只新的秘密队伍进军暗影之境以外的各个位面与界域，那些界域中的主导力量与死亡为敌。不仅要探明那些力量内在的秘密，还要在其中播撒混乱，让它们自相残杀，以此为暗影之境谋取更多扩张的空间。  
这是一个庞大的、野心勃勃的计划。  
“是，我的主宰。”恐惧收割者答道。  
“很好，”主宰点点头，“从此之后，你就将成为我与散落各处的纳斯雷兹姆的沟通的桥梁，负责指挥他们的具体行动。他们此后将被寰宇称作恐惧魔王。我们当前的首要目标是，现世星界中的泰坦，以及光之国度的纳鲁。”  
“圣光之国？”恐惧收割者有些惊讶，他站起身凑到主宰跟前，“我听说它们秉承的是绝对的善与公义，它们真的会沾染上我们带去的罪恶吗？”  
戴纳瑟斯意味深长地看了一眼恐惧收割者：“罪是可以人为地塑造的。埋下种子，罪可以自己生长。  
“让这需要耗费千万亿时光的伟大计划……开始吧。”


	6. 闇晓

<<

恐惧收割者绘制完暗影遮蔽的法阵，缓缓放下手，伫立在残墓山丘的一个幽深墓室中。今天，他有一场绝不可错过的会面，虽然不知道对方会不会应约抵达，但他必须等待。夜晚如过去无数纪元一样恒久不变地笼罩在瑞文崔斯的大地，而他一边等待，一边在心中计数。  
一百万年了。  
……在主宰命令他协管恐惧魔王大军之后，已经过去了近一百万年。在这一百万年中，他们的计划发生了一些小小的改变。在发觉不能直接接近泰坦或者圣光之后，恐惧魔王在宇宙的各地植根并伪装成星界间的原生居民，并主动向虚无之境示好。与主宰想象的不同，虚无欣然接纳了他们的斥候而并没有吞噬他们，主宰将这看做虚空的示好，作为回礼为那里送去了升灵堡在暗影之境中的坐标。在虚空的协力下，纳斯雷兹姆终于将行走在宇宙间最强大的泰坦萨格拉斯诱至堕落。萨格拉斯不仅将泰坦的同盟摧毁殆尽，还建立了燃烧军团在星界四处烧戮，为暗影之境送来了源源不竭的灵魂……  
恐惧收割者面前正摆着一面金框镶嵌的落地镜。许多世纪过去，在主宰的指导下，制镜大师劳伦特和芙儿卡已经将镜子从最初那种新奇的居家小物件改良成了方便的交通工具：现在制作镜子的材料不再是锌维尔银，而是沙石与血魄魔法凝缩成的玻璃，只要走入一面镜子就能立刻转移到与它相同材质制成的另一面镜子的所在地。他盯着它。  
……行动原本很顺利，他为主宰保守着秘密，为了瑞文崔斯与死亡的荣耀——但就在几个月前，他在一次整理纳斯雷兹姆送回的情报之时，不小心误用灵魄水晶复刻出了一份本该直接送进王宫的法力密函的文本。原本他觉得上面写的都是无关紧要的、纯粹描述堕落泰坦的军队配置细节的废话，但正是这些“废话”反而引起了他的注意——这种事无巨细的冗长文本，怎么会需要加急直接呈送给主宰审阅呢？……  
墓室中的火把昏昏沉沉燃烧着。活的镜子上永远缭绕着血雾，已经再也没有人能够从镜子中看清自己的容貌了。他什么也看不清。但即便这样，恐惧收割者仍然紧盯着那面镜子。他一直站在那里，直到在黑暗犬于远处的山头接连嚎叫了三声的时候，那面镜子上的血雾突然开始翻滚并向中心旋绕进去。  
……他耐着性子将那份文本从头到尾读了两三遍，最后在一次将抄写纸张拿倒了的意外中发现了一些奇异的文字。纳斯雷兹姆的语言是用瑞文崔斯的起源符号改造变形而成的，而文本的最后一句话将字符上下颠倒之后，拼出的是瑞文崔斯的语言。它准确而清晰地写着：  
“下一个目标是幼星之魂及其生灵，或许会触怒虚无，但可喂饱深渊之喉。”  
一只皮肤苍白、指甲乌黑的纤细的手从血红的漩涡中猛地伸了出来。几乎是同时，恐惧收割者一个箭步冲了上去，托住那只手向自己的方向拉近，并低头亲吻这只手的手背。  
“您的到来让我在绝望中看见了一丝希望，”他闭着眼睛，听来客的鞋尖轻轻点地发出蝙蝠拍动翅膀般的细响，“感谢您，尊敬的希比儿女士。”  
当他花了几个月时间终于发现了主宰与渊喉结盟的零星证据，却因巨大的惊悚而不知如何是好，险些暴露了自己的时候，几年前忽然被主宰冷落、成为宫廷中的隐形人的希比儿女士，暗中派自己的黑暗女巫帮他打点了过去。在几次密信互传之后，两人终于决定联手引起政变。  
“我可准时？”当他抬起头，预言者的一绺银发从兜帽的帽檐边垂落，恰巧扫到了他的脸上。她的脸隐藏在阴影中，只给他看见自己那有些神秘的微笑。  
他感激地笑着：“分秒不差。”  
希比儿先在墓室中四处检查了一圈，确认这里和自己的房间一样都被法术暂时隔绝在不可探查的阴影中后，她稍稍放松了些，看向收割者空荡荡的前襟：“您近日可有再佩戴勋章？”  
“从第一次您帮我解围后就再没戴过，只在廷卫召集会议，或者主宰见我的时候，我才会临时戴一下。我总觉得有股不祥的思绪寄宿其中。”收割者压低了声音。  
希比儿这才笑开来，伸手将兜帽掀开：“聪颖之人，方知险随神力来。阁下很有眼力。”  
“好了，希比儿女士，让我们跳过寒暄吧。”收割者迫切地说，“您是真正的预言者，您应该知道我这次找您来的目的吧。主宰他……”  
“虚冕之王勾联罪渊，派出密探隐戮诸界。”出乎恐惧收割者意料，希比儿快速地打断了他，她的表情忽然变得前所未有地凝重，“黑暗为我之友，万千纪元絮絮告诫，我曾不得其意，亦或不信其言。时间流逝，事在眼前。阁下务必坚定决心，七日后迎接曙光千阳。”  
恐惧收割者看着预言者的眼睛，感到庞然如整个荒野的恐惧正在吞噬自己。他有些艰难地咽了口唾沫：“这正是我想向您请求的预言。我……将以一个汎希尔的力量，与瑞文崔斯的主宰对抗，我们有胜算吗？”  
希比儿并没有直接回答这个问题，而是拉着收割者的手，安抚地拍了拍他的手背。等他紧绷的手放松下来后，她半垂着眼睛，轻声对他耳语：“即便日出终将迎来日暮，我等亦必须向前。这是击败伪神……不可或缺之环节。”  
收割者立刻明白了她的隐喻。恐惧狠狠咬住了他的咽喉，使他几乎窒息——他是瑞文崔斯最熟知恐惧的真谛的人，如果臣服于主宰、从这场闹剧般的“背叛”中抽身，那么他还是主宰的收割者、恐惧魔王的代管人；既然主宰与阎狱之主进行了交易，他若乖乖听话，那么暗影之境破坏后他肯定也还是能分得一席之地，他——  
“收割者！”希比儿女士无声地、用力地喊了他一声。  
他猛地吸了几大口气。  
“我明白了。我已经想好接下来该如何将圣光带来了。明日会有几个纳斯雷兹姆回来向我复命，我会抓住这个机会。我——这么多纪元过去了，我也真想再看看光啊。”他把心一横，郑重地看向希比儿女士，“到时候必定会有一场大战。我需要您给我一些其他详细的指导。”  
“这是自然。”希比儿终于又笑了起来，只是话音有些颤抖罢了。


	7. 千阳

<<  
确认侍从们都戍卫在罪殒城外面向纳撒亚城的城垣步道上、没有一个人擅自靠近之后，戴纳瑟斯独自一人走入了圣所哨塔中。这座塔是他创造纳斯雷兹姆的地方，也是他绕开恐惧收割者，和那些知晓他与渊喉的计划的恐惧魔王重臣们单独会面的地方。  
关上门，戴纳瑟斯立刻挥挥手，用灵魄将塔笼罩在无形的隔绝层内。这是为了不让汎希尔人察觉到开启连接其他位面的传送门而产生的灵魄波动。  
做完这些准备工作，他转过身望着哨塔的红晶玻璃投下的淡绯色光束。他并没有等太久。很快，映照着飘游微尘的红光开始扭曲，空中猛然撕开了一条连接两个位面的裂缝，他派往圣光位面的“隐秘宾客”猛地跳到了哨塔的地砖上。  
一个皮肤灰紫的纳斯雷兹姆落到了地上。  
戴纳瑟斯快步走了上去：“我的仆人，最近有什么进展吗？你上次说的纳鲁即将暴露的弱点，现在打探清楚了吗？”  
纳斯雷兹姆半跪着，翅膀垂落在地面。他抬起头望向主宰：“如您所愿，我已经基本弄清楚了纳鲁堕落的几个关键条件。依我所见，只要在它们堕落的瞬间将灵魂烙上印记，或许就可以避免被圣光净化或被虚空收割，直接引入我们的领域。”  
“那么开始着手腐化它们了吗？”他急切地追问。  
纳斯雷兹姆露出有些为难的表情：“请您再给我们一点时间。我和几个同伴目前还没直接种下腐化之种，虚空那里对我们近来的活动格外关注，而纳鲁的阵营又铁板一块，我们目前只能在外围散播一些消息，看看能否诱发它们的恐慌……”  
“也好。这件事急不得。”戴纳瑟斯思考了一会儿，摆摆手。  
纳斯雷兹姆松了口气。看主宰背着手走开了一些，他站起来想要跟上去：“主宰，还有一件事，泰坦那里——”  
突然，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声将他的话音吞没了。  
主宰猛地转过身来。巨响爆发的瞬间，整个哨塔都剧烈地震动起来，但当他惊诧地试图寻找爆炸的来源时四周又沉寂了下去，只有红晶玻璃震颤的嗡鸣自头顶传来并回荡在他还在震颤的耳膜上。黑暗中，有灰尘从塔顶缓缓掉下，蒙住了他披肩上的宝石。  
纳斯雷兹姆也不明白发生了什么，惶恐地呼唤了他一声：“主宰，这是……”  
“嘘。”戴纳瑟斯示意他噤声，视线飞快地扫视过塔楼密闭的墙壁。他发现在塔楼顶端靠近屋顶的地方，在那幽闭的阴影中，出现了一条细微的闪着金光的裂缝。他从没见过这种光，就像阳炎金的色泽、甚至比金子还要明亮。不对，阳炎金这个名字本身来源于“太阳光焰”这种暗影界中不存在之物……  
他屏息注视着那道光不断闪烁着，还在逐渐变亮，就像有什么正在靠近他们。  
“轰——”  
又是一阵伴随巨响的地动山摇，那道光溢出了石头的裂隙并炸裂开来，连带整面墙上的所有玻璃窗一齐粉碎冲到半空。戴纳瑟斯被震得一个趔趄，下意识用手臂挡在了脸前并闭上了眼睛。就在这时，他感到手臂如同烧灼一般剧痛起来。  
“是圣光！”纳斯雷兹姆惊恐地大叫起来，“它们——纳鲁怎么会进入我们的领域！？”  
纳鲁！？  
戴纳瑟斯连忙唤起血魄将自己和恐惧魔王传送到坍圮墙壁后的阴影中。再睁开眼，塔楼向西的墙壁完全坍塌了，只见到处都是明澈如金的神圣光芒，它燃烧在石头和织锦上，燃烧在塔楼的大厅中并四处蔓延，利刃般直直刺入戴纳瑟斯的双眼。他感到眼眶中一阵沸腾般的痛楚，赶紧眯起眼睛，掐住纳斯雷兹姆的脖子咆哮：“纳鲁是如何知道瑞文崔斯的坐标的！？是不是你将它们引来的！”  
恐惧魔王第一次看见主宰狂怒的神情。他锋利的獠牙全数露出，像是下一秒就能把他的皮剥下来。  
他尖叫起来：“陛下！我绝没有做出过背叛您的事情！我也不知道……”  
“它们是不是来找你的，看一看就知道了。”  
戴纳瑟斯瞪着他，猛一使力，将纳斯雷兹姆朝塔楼破开的方向丢去。一道耀眼的光束立刻从空中刺下，洞穿过恐惧魔王的胸膛，并将他从内向外烧成了一团灰烬。在这短暂的几秒里之间，戴纳瑟斯借着恐惧魔王的身躯投下的一小块阴影看向了那里。  
他看到了，在纳斯雷兹姆身躯燃烧尽的瞬间，一道血红的死亡灵魄印记从他的骨骼中脱出，并融化在无穷的、炽烈的光焰里。他看到了，残破的圣所外，圣光已经穿透死亡的天幕，将永恒的暗青色云层撕裂并淬成灰白。他看到了，有无数透明玻璃般的东西，光的碎片——它们旋转着高悬在天穹中，让连绵的、庄严的、谴怒的圣歌声汇聚在一起，织成撼动瑞文崔斯大地的合唱。  
他在双目即将被烧瞎时闭上眼睛，顶着背后的炙烤夺门而出。塔楼废墟的阴影暂时保护了他。他睁开眼时视野一片模糊的血红，只能隐约看见侍从和守卫们慌乱地挤在同一片阴影里。有些汎希尔来不及躲避光芒，已经倒在地上浑身燃烧起来。  
“圣光入侵了瑞文崔斯，汎希尔们，撤退到阴影中！”戴纳瑟斯冲他们大喊，咬着牙施展了大型血魄传送术，将自己和亲卫一同转移回了纳撒亚城的门廊。  
听到远方的两声爆破，恐惧收割者举着望远镜站在掘息坑要塞的哨塔上向罪殒城的位置眺望，果不其然看见了几道耀眼的金光贯穿了天际。那暌违了几个纪元的太阳般的明光令他喉头一紧，连忙放下镜筒。  
他的副官此刻站在身边。主宰的宣告透过弥漫在瑞文崔斯空气中的灵魄传来，所有汎希尔人都在同一时间听到了他的声音。  
“恐惧之庭那里怎么样？”收割者看向副官。  
副官对他点头：“已经打点好了，忠于主宰的希望潜猎者都集中在那里，所有门都已经锁上了，他们逃不出来的。”  
“好。尽快让我们这边的潜猎者分头出发，确保东西两边的城门能顺利关上，不受干扰。”  
“没问题，收割者。”  
副官立刻飞身跃下哨塔，乘着灵魄赶往残墓山丘，在那里，信任恐惧收割者的希望潜猎者们已经集结了部队。人数虽然不多，应该还是能顶住一阵子。他又眺望向纳撒亚城。  
主宰……如果他真的是神，现在应该已经猜到是自己动了手脚了吧。  
纳撒亚城至高处的暗临圣所内，主宰猛地将拳头砸在座椅的扶手上，吓得为他疗伤的两位黑暗奇术师立刻退到一边不敢抬头。宫务大臣赶紧走上来：“陛下，您感觉好些了？石铸宗匠和剩余的石源魔军团已经响应您的呼唤，在门廊等候命令了。”  
“传令下去，让石蝠全部升空挡住圣光，石源魔兵团跟上作战。”  
宫务大臣愣了一下，畏缩地搓着手：“第一批石蝠和石源魔在您疗伤的时候已经采用了这个战术，但陛下……效果有限。”  
戴纳瑟斯立刻撑着扶手站了起来。他的手臂上还留着圣光烧灼的伤痕，刮伤般的伤口中有细小的金色微粒仍在炸裂，引爆的疼痛汇入他的怒火。他推开挡在面前的宫务大臣，径直冲到了圣所露台边缘。果然，远方罪殒城一线的天幕乍看过去仿佛蒙着一层乌云，石蝠和石源魔的翅膀将光亮遮蔽得斑驳，石源魔的冲杀声与纳鲁的歌声交缠在一起。但那片兜住圣光的阴翳的缺口正在逐渐扩大——纳鲁的圣光点燃了石头中深深浸没的罪孽，越来越多的石头守卫燃烧着从高空坠落，直直堕向已然成为一片废墟的罪殒城平台。  
“其他收割者呢？怎么还没到！？让他们全部集中到王廷！”他冲宫务大臣吼道。  
“去请监管者的使者已经迈入血镜了，女伯爵正在调集雷德拉夫区的贵族武装，控罪者的信使回报说她正汇聚赎罪之殿的灵魄准备一起带来。”宫务大臣连忙躬身，“城堡南方三位收割者也正在奉命征调部队赶往罪殒城，您不要着急，我想现在雷纳瑟王子的汎希尔应该快到前线了，恐惧之牙与税收官也——”  
就在这时，城堡南方响起了两声几乎重叠在一起的金属碰撞的巨响。圣所中的侍臣不知发生了什么，全都面面相觑，只有戴纳瑟斯一人知道那是祸孽森林东西两边的城墙铁门封起的声响。那两道门，东边连着税收官管辖的广袤的高地村庄，西边则通向雷纳瑟执掌的统御之殿。铁门闭合的时候他感觉到一个收割者勋章被启动了，是勋章所蕴含的强大灵魄让门关上的。  
恐惧勋章。  
“恐惧收割者……你竟敢背叛我！”戴纳瑟斯项上的青筋猝然暴起。在侍臣们惊恐的目光注视下，他向城塞正南方抬起手并用力握拳，登时间瑞文崔斯南部延伸出去的大地——森林尽头的恐惧庭院，它的要塞与桥梁，还有它所在的一整片悬崖壁垒，一下就崩碎在了尚且隐于幽暗的灵魂虚空之中。  
回过头，他看见宫务大臣目瞪口呆的表情  
“主、主宰？这是……”  
“恐惧收割者背叛了瑞文崔斯！”他大声打断了侍臣，“他使用恐惧勋章的力量，为罪殒城圣所烙下信标引来了圣光，还阻断了祸孽森林与其他地方的通道，妨碍税收官前往前线增援！他是瑞文崔斯的叛徒！立刻把女伯爵叫来，让她的贵族部队直接进军森林，把叛军全部找出来！”  
他看着宫务大臣越瞪越大的眼睛：“还不快去，你也想忤逆我吗！？”  
“不是的主宰！”宫务大臣惊呼起来，“您看西南方！”  
戴纳瑟斯不耐烦地循着他指的方向看过去，忽然看见西南边天空的深蓝云层也瓦解了，圣光——比刚刚攻击罪殒城高塔的那些圣光更明亮、更盛大的光束，刺穿了瑞文崔斯的天幕并笔直地碾向西南方城堡的尖塔屋檐。光照亮了他的眼睛。他看见浑圆的巨大火球，闪烁着发白的夺目金光，滚动着砸落在那里轻盈的飞扶壁与肋架上，大理石在光中燃烧、融解、崩塌，蒸腾变为飞扬的灰烬。金光闪闪的如箭坠落的火雨拍碎了罪殒城和纳撒亚通往那里的两座长桥。城塞摇晃着。  
黑暗女巫师德瓦希雅与她的同僚在主宰身后捂着嘴倒抽了一口凉气：“那里是——”  
那里是……戴纳瑟斯的瞳孔缩紧了。  
雷纳瑟的宫殿。  
圣光啊。

<<

纳鲁的猛烈进攻持续了整整十天。十天里瑞文崔斯几乎没有任何还击的办法：这里的一切在接触到圣光的照耀之后，或快或慢都会燃烧起来，最后只剩一堆尘灰。石源魔和石蝠好歹还能坚持相对长的一段时间，毕竟他们的主要构成都是岩石，但汎希尔——尤其是在过去几个纪元里完全由凡人灵魂和血之灵魄打造的汎希尔平民，根本存活不了多久。他们脆弱的形体曝露在圣光下就像羊皮纸送进壁炉里，很快就龟裂开来，连带着神智也在撕裂的剧痛中一同粉碎，变成狂乱的行尸。统御之宫附近的大部分地表都已陷入白金色的火海，黑暗术师们奉命集结于罪殒城之下仅存的阴影，靠着少得可怜的机会编织出临时的防御暗影，护送幸存的石源魔部队升空；但最古老的石源魔将领葛拉萨受损严重，石铸宗匠不得不将其封存，仅靠德瑞文与凯厄领导作战。而那该死的叛徒，恐惧收割者，并没有被女伯爵找到。戴纳瑟斯仍能感觉到有人操纵着恐惧勋章，给纳鲁设好轰炸的标记。正因如此，它们的攻击逐渐向纳撒亚城区侵入，西南方的壁垒很快就破开了一个大洞。  
唯一的好消息或许是雷纳瑟并没有葬身光海。戴纳瑟斯在统御之宫被摧毁后没多久就感应到统治勋章启动了。雷纳瑟当时刚好带兵离开了要塞，他运用了勋章的力量，在自己庄园的废墟下剖开了一道深谷，带着那片区域的幸存者躲进了阴翳之中。  
戴纳瑟斯独自一人在城堡中踱步。空气中到处漂浮着燃烬的干燥气息，每一扇玻璃窗投射在地面的彩影都比过去更加辉煌灿烂——因为城外圣光的缘故。他避开红色投影的边缘，紧贴着王宫的墙壁，但手指蹭过的石柱也不复往日的阴冷。黑暗，他们赖以为生的黑暗，在这个时刻抛弃了瑞文崔斯。  
他低头看着自己手臂上久久不愈的伤痕。  
为什么？  
佐瓦尔曾警告过他，他没有放在心上——光的反面是暗，他那隐藏在无形中的虚空盟友，而不是死亡——圣光本身也会死亡！可又为什么圣光能够轻易地对他们造成如此致命的伤害，就好像那光明能够驱逐死？还是说，荡涤了瑞文崔斯万物的火烧灼的不是死亡与灵魂，而是深藏在灵与石中的罪孽。  
但若真是这样，他身为神，犯了什么罪？  
他茫然地向前走着，一切计划在此刻都已经抛到脑后，他无法理解这个问题——怎么会出现这种问题。  
“应当守住瑞文崔斯”，一个声音，他自己的声音，在脑海深处响起。“没错”，他想。不对，他又想，我并不是为了瑞文崔斯才做出了之前的那些事，我也并不需要守护因为我并不在乎这片土地上灵魂的存亡。“应当守住瑞文崔斯，因为我与它同在”，他想。不对，他又想，我是神、瑞文崔斯只是我的意志的化身，只要我存在就可以再造许多个瑞文崔斯。  
“向前走，拿起武器，我拥有这种力量”。“向前走”。他想。  
他迈开双腿，僵硬地、昂首阔步地前进。走过楼梯、走过明亮的环廊、走过狂宴大厅的二层看台，迈入血镜来到纳撒亚城的门廊中。  
出乎他意料，门廊中挤着一群人。在他左手边站着的是凯厄将军，身旁还跟着几个蓬头垢面的汎希尔猎人，她宣称自己找到了从恐惧收割者手下生还的几名忠于王室的希望潜猎者；右边则是宫务大臣，他陪同着一名身材魁梧、手持重型符文斧的将军，身后则是一群全副武装的骷髅士兵，从他们骸骨勾连的盔甲以及武器上缠绕的暗青色灵魄光芒看，应该是玛卓萨斯派来的援兵。他们都等待着主宰的接见。  
“……玛卓萨斯的使者。”戴纳瑟斯犹豫了一下，决定先接待来客。  
为首的死灵将军立刻上前一步。  
“尊敬的瑞文崔斯主宰，我是玛卓萨斯天选者家族的先锋队长维拉斯，我的队伍奉克利苏斯男爵的命令前来增援，”维拉斯向他抬手行了一个军礼，“并带来我的家族和统御者的歉意。一千年前升灵堡受到虚空的入侵，亚登旷野前段时间也爆发了果姆灾害，玛卓萨斯都派出了大量援军，也因此一直没有足够的时间恢复兵力。我的队伍人手不多，在瑞文崔斯能做的或许只是杯水车薪，但请相信我们一定会尽全力奋战至最后一刻。”  
维拉斯生怕浪费时间，语速飞快地说明了情况并等待着戴纳瑟斯的回应。这是他第一次见到瑞文崔斯的主宰，统御者曾经说过他是位矜贵的、注重力量与效率的首生者。可令维拉斯意外的是，戴纳瑟斯看上去一直在走神。  
“……我和瑞文崔斯非常感谢玛卓萨斯的帮助。”半晌，戴纳瑟斯终于说话了。但他的目光却一直漂浮着，似乎穿过了大厅的墙壁，不知要落到什么地方，“瑞文崔斯现在需要你们去救援城堡西南方向破坏壁垒一带的难民，用你们的骨盾掩护他们进入城内。至于天空中的圣光……不劳统御者的战争使节们动手，我来解决就够了。”  
所有人都因主宰轻飘飘的一句宣告睁大了眼睛。宫务大臣凑上前，小声询问他：“主宰，您已经想到办法了吗？之前几天不是……”他的话还没说完，戴纳瑟斯已经转过身，他只能捂着被主宰的披风抽到的手背，困惑地看着他走向通往地窖传送血镜的背影。  
戴纳瑟斯一路走进了纳撒亚城的最底部，地下窖藏的石窟底端。这里安放着一块巨大的红宝石。这里就是当年的原初之地，他用来创造最初的汎希尔的红宝石的所在。时隔了千万纪元，他再一次站在了这块宝石面前。  
他将手放在红宝石上，让意识中一点模糊的灵光与它接触在一起。于是在下一个瞬间，整块红宝石都化为磅礴的灵魄洪流飞升起来，耀眼的红光充斥了整个广阔的地下石窟，震荡着纳撒亚城的灵魄管道。在飞散的猩红中，他震惊地看着红宝石的基座下显露出了一把阔刃巨斧，它有红到漆黑的斧面与锌维尔的斧柄。  
这是什么？  
我为什么会知道它在这里？  
我为什么会知道它的名字？——不对，名字？  
“这把斧子的名字是帕塔纳斯。”那个声音说，“我赋予它强大的力量，你可以用它来保卫瑞文崔斯。”  
戴纳瑟斯如梦初醒似的痉挛了一下，终于意识到那并不是自己的声音，而是属于另一个存在——在他之前就已经发生的、带给他生命与灵魂的存在——神之上的，神。  
首创者。  
他伸出手去，拿起了那把沉睡已久的斧子。  
“我的……”一个深沉的，与他自己完全相同却也完全不同的声音，从那黝黑的巨斧中响了起来，“兄弟……”  
他怎么会忘了呢？  
许久之后，戴纳瑟斯厌恶地轻笑了一声，提起帕塔纳斯走出了地窖。  
后来——在千万年之后，不管是雷德拉夫区的贵族们醉了酒闲聊时，还是纳撒亚城悬崖下的泥掘者们在掏沼泽清淤的间隙，都时常会谈论起那一天。传说在圣光强攻的最后一天，石源魔的英勇将士纷纷从空中坠落，黑暗巫术师再也无法支撑起护盾，流淌在大地深处的灵魄即将被蒸干。就在瑞文崔斯濒临破碎的紧要关头，伟大的主宰从城塞走了出来。他举着一把巨大的通体漆黑的阔刃斧，斧柄与斧面上都缠绕着远古锌维尔雕琢的镂空花纹，在斧刃上流动着灵魄的红光。那把神斧的名字是帕塔纳斯。主宰顶着圣光的烧灼，站在通往罪殒城的长桥台阶上，猛地向大地挥动了一下神斧，立刻就有黑红缭绕的巨大霹雳从斧中窜出，铺遍了大地并扼灭了不熄的火焰、修复了倒地的石源魔；他向天空挥舞了第二下，又有一道黑红的霹雳射向高空，化作坚不可摧的暗影帷幕，将那些纳鲁笼罩了进去；最后他将神斧向上一抛，帕塔纳斯便如同有生命一般自己飞舞了起来，在重新振翅的石源魔的簇拥之下旋风般撕碎了纳鲁的身体。天昏地暗中，纳鲁们拼死一搏，在空中引爆自身试图穿透黑暗，烧坏了天幕，留下不可磨灭的光束；它们明亮的裂片向下坠落，嵌入烧成白灰的龟裂的废墟原野。因为它们还点燃了无穷的灵云，所以每当干燥的风吹起，总会有闪光的灰烬飘洒在瑞文崔斯的西岸。  
传说只是传说，与现实之间总会存在一些差距。比如主宰并非仅仅是挥动了帕塔纳斯那么简单，至暗的阔刃斧与瑞文崔斯的意志相连，他举起帕塔纳斯时便在汲取全瑞文崔斯、也包括天空中的纳鲁的精魂，在他们看不见的地方，譬如赎罪之殿的深处或赦罪墓穴的边缘，无数灵魂瞬间破灭。比如战斗并非那么几下就结束了，用了整整一日黑暗之潮才成功覆盖了天际，上百个汎希尔术师献出自己最后的力量补上了阴影帷幕的缺口，倒地时只留下衣袍。比如扑熄了火焰的是破碎的泥掘者流出的黑色的血。比如帕塔纳斯并非被主宰抛掷，而是自己从他的手中挣脱，说着与主宰相同的话语，冲入了圣光之中。  
但不论如何最终，的确，夜晚重新到来了。  
戴纳瑟斯伫立在已经破碎不堪的台阶上。天空中下起了混合着血与泥尘的雨，帕塔纳斯从空中俯冲下来，缓缓滑进他的掌心。一握住斧柄，汹涌的灵魄力量就与他紧密地融在一起，在他周身形成了半透明的血魄护盾，将污雨隔在外面。  
纳鲁的歌声消失了。取而代之的是雨水敲打在石头上的声音，还有生还的人——汎希尔人、石源魔、石兽、玛卓萨斯人，向他走来的脚步声。他听见不成体统的呜咽声混杂在欢呼与感激的礼赞中，整个瑞文崔斯都在庆贺，为创造者拯救他的造物，为他强悍的力量，为那把从未见过的斧子。他们浸泡在泥雨里，连石头都在笑着流泪。人群中出现了一个熟悉的身影，是雷纳瑟带着他的领民终于走出了烧灼之地，登上了直达罪殒城的升降梯，他的盔甲破破烂烂的，面容憔悴，眼睛却放着光。  
人们把临危保护了大量汎希尔的王子当做仅次于主宰的英雄推到戴纳瑟斯面前。宫务大臣和其余五位收割者也围聚到一起，等待主宰说出神圣的话语——宣布瑞文崔斯胜利了，汎希尔得救了，之类的。  
主宰对雷纳瑟点了点头：“好。”  
他只说了这么一个字。这简单到有些草率的宣告让所有人都讶异了，他们茫然地注视着不愿多言的主宰。戴纳瑟斯停顿了一会儿，忽然开始安排起在场的收割者们的职责，从战场废墟的救援善后，到叛军的追剿，再到调动王宫的灵魄储存一类的事项。他最后安排雷纳瑟跟着暗脉家族的茵娜瓦女公爵去领一些灵魄罐，并送死灵援军回玛卓萨斯、向统御者表示感谢，就一个人走向了罪殒城的地下圣所。  
没有人跟上去。  
戴纳瑟斯穿过血镜来到了圣所的深层。奇迹般的，这里没有因为前些天的连绵战火而改变分毫。  
地下圣所有一个从地表直降下去的圆形深井，这里在瑞文崔斯出现伊始就是这样的，只不过最初仅仅是一个垂直下降的深洞。没有人知道它通向哪里，大部分汎希尔学者说这个洞抵达汎希尔大地的“地心”，是一片“不存在灵魂”的空无之地，还将之描绘为太古时主宰舍弃不可挽救的灵魂的地方。  
而现在，戴纳瑟斯站在这里，举起了帕塔纳斯。  
“不可以这么做，应当用这份力量守护瑞文崔斯。”一个声音在他脑袋里响起，引发的眩晕感令他作呕。  
他抽出帕塔纳斯斧身中贮藏的力量，分为四道血魄灵纹飞向环形平台的四个角落，顿时强大的灵魄立场绕悬着汇入了深渊中并激起一连串震荡，黑暗中逐渐升起了苍白的魂魄，它们扭曲的面容纠缠着破碎，接二连三地编织在一起，将这个深洞直接转换成了通往渊喉的传送门。  
戴纳瑟斯吐出一口气，看向在自己手中剧烈挣扎起来的斧子，用尽全力握住它并压制住它的意念。他想起很久之前，佐瓦尔有意无意跟他提起过的“瑞文崔斯的力量”。瑞文崔斯的，被赐予这块土地的，而不是他的。  
他再次看向通往渊喉的甬道。无穷的黑暗从深处涌上来，裹挟着另一个界域的苍白涟漪，拍打在罪殒城的井壁上。他知道黑暗之下仍是黑暗，冥狱蛰伏其下，用嘲弄的目光等待着、注视着他。他已经听到了永不餮足的深渊之喉发出的响声，呼唤它的贡品。  
如果你所说的就是这份力量……  
“拿去打开你的锁链吧。”一个声音从他的喉中呢喃出来。  
他松开僵直的手指，面无表情地看着陷入沉寂的帕塔纳斯的斧柄从自己满是划痕的掌心滑脱出去，无声地坠入了深渊之中。  



	8. 夏娃

<<

当戴纳瑟斯走出罪殒城的地下大厅时雨已经停息，而那些为胜利欢呼的汎希尔们也都已经散去了，只有宫务大臣站在废墟的阴影中等着他。  
看到主宰回到地表，他赶忙凑过去，小声对他耳语：“主宰，我们的人已经按您说的勋章所在地点去找了，但最后抓到的并不是恐惧收割者，而是……希比儿女士，她佩戴着那个勋章束手就擒了，却不肯透露恐惧收割者的藏匿点。”他捧上恐惧勋章。  
“没关系。凯厄带回的恐惧之庭生还者会帮我们找到叛徒的，他们都是最顶尖的猎人。”戴纳瑟斯将勋章拿回手里，抬头望向纳撒亚城的尖塔。午夜重新栖息在了城塞之上。  
他收回视线：“希比儿现在在哪儿？”  
“城堡里现在比较乱，贵族们都想求见您，我们没把她送进王宫地牢，先关在破损壁垒一带的角楼里了。”  
“是吗。那等到他们抓到恐惧收割者再审问她。”  
“一切听您吩咐。那么，希比儿的审讯需要请哪几位审判官？还是您想让全体收割者都参加这次审判？我去差人通知。”看主宰迈步向王宫的方向走去，宫务大臣也紧跟其后。  
“我会亲自审判她。控罪者和赎罪之殿的审判官都不用来了，叫他们现在专心汲取灵魂，别再中断工作；还有监管者也别来了，希比儿当年就是她举荐的。让她们俩在审判恐惧之牙时再到场。”戴纳瑟斯不耐烦地挥挥手。  
宫务大臣飞快地点头赞同：“对，审判要秉持正义、不能徇私枉法。我会换一位宫廷文献管理员，保证给希比儿的罪孽石好好记上一笔。”  
“还有雷纳瑟也不要让他参与进来——明日就审判，这么长时间凯厄应该已经抓到恐惧之牙了。”  
“这么快！？哦，我当然不是怀疑凯厄将军的能力……”  
戴纳瑟斯无视了宫务大臣的聐聒。他忽然想起什么，瞟了一眼远处还泛着残留圣光的焦土。统御之宫已经完全消失，连地基都没剩下多少。他摸了摸自己的下巴：“现在雷纳瑟已经启程去往玛卓萨斯了吧？把城堡南边的高地哨塔——他以前觐见时常住的那个庄园——收拾收拾给他做宅邸吧。在他回来之前准备好。”  
原本一直顺着主宰的话点头的宫务大臣怔了一下，那个庄园他眼热了好几千年了，但主宰的命令不可违抗：“呃，如您所愿。”  
戴纳瑟斯懒得再与他说话，在走到阴影边缘时抬手升起传送门，直接回到了纳撒亚城中。  
次日深夜，主宰和他选出的“陪审团”一同进入了关押希比儿的角楼暗间。希比儿的双手都被入地铁链铐住，术师们忌惮于前第一谋士的魔法知识，保险起见又在她身下画了禁锢法阵。当主宰到来时，她正披散头发、赤裸双脚，姿势优雅地跪坐在血光萦绕的石砖上。  
“啊，亲爱的希比儿女士，好久没见到你了啊，”戴纳瑟斯夸张地张开双臂，用感慨的目光看着她，“想不到你现在竟然堕落成了这个样子。是因为在宫廷中不堪冷落，所以才引来圣光想暖暖自己吗？啧。”  
希比儿循声抬起头，扫视了一下跟着主宰前来的“陪审团”。酸酒与棘祸两个古老家族的大审判官、石铸宗匠与税收官在主宰身边一字排开，但王子、控罪者与监管者都不在。有点可惜。她和恐惧收割者之所以将圣光的怒火引向统治之宫，就是为了让王子在遭遇横祸的气愤下出席审判仪式，向王子——这位主宰最虔诚最看重的收割者——揭发主宰的罪行。雷纳瑟王子拥有智慧和警惕之心，就算不相信希比儿的话也一定会在日后亲自去查证的。  
她仰面对上主宰的视线，没有说话。  
戴纳瑟斯冷笑了一声：“如果你不想在审判中为自己辩护也没关系，大预言师，你想必已经看见了自己的、还有恐惧之牙的结局。恐惧之牙已经在今日下午被逮捕并以谋逆罪处死了，具体细节你一定都知道了，还需要我具体描述吗？不用了吧？”  
他回想着不久前刚刚结束的恐惧收割者的审判。当时被收割者关押在恐惧之庭的两百个精锐潜猎者中只有四个人通过镜子逃了出去，之后恐惧之庭就在主宰的力量下崩解了。带领他们的是一位被称作惧猎者的金发女士，她满怀着复仇之心，在祸孽森林中找到了恐惧收割者逃跑的痕迹，在凯厄的空中支援下抓到了曾经的统领。  
惧猎者是个聪明的孩子：当主宰见到他们时发现恐惧之牙的舌头已经被她拔掉了，而她本人则站在一旁冲主宰微笑，这是他几千年来所见最讨人喜欢的表忠心的方法。既然没了舌头，叛贼当然就不再能辩白、申诉甚至掉头指控，给审判团节省了不少时间。他在呜咽与剧烈的挣扎中默认了主宰的所有控诉与判处。主宰让监管者朗诵了他曾经的罪孽石碑并增添了几笔，命控罪者抽出了他大部分的灵魄，最后亲手碾碎了他残存的灵魂内核。  
戴纳瑟斯眼中的猩红因涌动的灵魄而变得更加明亮，他盯着希比儿：“说些什么吧，希比儿。你的预言还灵验吗？如果你现在承认是你的预言早就失灵才没有将圣光入侵的事件报告给我，我还可以当你是被恐惧之牙栽赃，你只不过会因尸位素餐而逐出宫廷，重新从掘墓人做起，怎么样？我是不是非常宽容？”  
希比儿只是安静地眯着眼睛，她盛满银光的双眼不知何时生出了一丝灿金色，让戴纳瑟斯联想到该死的圣光。他的语气暴躁起来：“你预见了什么？你预见了圣光会胜利才胆敢用它们当做谋反的武器是吗？那你有没有预见我的力量、瑞文崔斯的怒火！？”  
希比儿仍旧一言不发。这彻底激怒了戴纳瑟斯。  
“说说看啊！？你连这个下场都预见了吗！啊！？”  
他用法术流扼住希比儿的脖子，将她提到半空中。锁住希比儿双手的铁链立刻绷直，她的双臂发出脱臼的恐怖声音。  
希比儿发出一阵刺耳的怪异笑声。戴纳瑟斯又使了些力，她的声音便转成窒息的抽噎，头则朝他的方向偏来，对他做了个口型：“我正是预见此景，特来向主宰祝贺。”  
戴纳瑟斯猛然松手，她“嘭”地一声砸在地上。曾经受过希比儿照拂的术师想要上前搀扶她，恍然惊觉不能如此，又赶紧瑟缩到角落里。但希比儿拖着已经耷拉下去的双臂，硬是撑起上身，紧紧盯住戴纳瑟斯的双眼，用宫廷伶人般的调子疯癫地哼叫起来：  
“祝贺您做桩好买卖，连着灵魂都赔完！  
“祝贺您推倒旧高塔，余烬终作万民家！  
“祝贺您引到天破晓，曙光将启汎希尔！  
“祝贺您谎言满破绽，明日王子也揭竿！”  
听到雷纳瑟的名号，戴纳瑟斯面色一凛，甩手丢出一团灵魄砸到希比儿头上。她立刻仰面倒了下去，后脑勺重重磕在地砖发出闷响。连酸酒家族的大审判官都不忍心看这幅场面，抬手遮到眼前。  
她的脸一定已经碎了，但只要主宰不夺去她的灵魄，她就不会消亡。这是怎样的折磨啊。  
戴纳瑟斯的声音变得无比冰冷，他斜眼睨了一下缩在一旁的群臣：“将圣光引向雷纳瑟王子宅邸的叛徒，还要打出他的名号，这真是太残忍、太不可原谅了，大家怎么认为啊？”  
审判官们连忙齐声附和起来。  
戴纳瑟斯收回视线，嘲篾地看着她：“全票通过，希比儿，你将因参与谋反、盗窃勋章和侮辱王廷被判处永恒的极刑。在执行之前，要不要我赏你个机会最后做一个预言啊，‘占卜师’？”  
他仰头大笑起来，但没笑几下，希比儿就打断了他。  
“预言已终了。”  
希比儿躺在地上，已经血肉模糊的脸庞露出了无拘束的放肆笑容。一绺银发随她的动作滑到石砖上，被血迹浸透。  
“我曾立誓为‘永恒’之王预言。您从今往后……”她呛了口血，轻嘘了一声，“皆不必再请获其他任何一个预言。”  
所有人都听懂了她那反叛的弦外之音，但没有人敢看向她，更不敢看向主宰。因此无人目睹她是如何被主宰提到半空、一把扯下她引以为豪的雪银色长发的，他们都转头盯着墙壁于是便只能目睹影子——烛光与灵魄的红辉交织在一起，投照在墙砖上的影子伸展又收缩，像是女伯爵宴会上别出心裁的木偶剧戏码，石兽吞下幼小的蝙蝠。挣扎，抖动，变形。  
凄厉的尖叫声骤然响彻了整个城垛。

<<

“父亲，您做了什么啊！？”  
哦，雷纳瑟回来了。  
主宰正在他的起居室中，手中端着一杯灵粹雷德拉夫酒啜饮。他当然听到了那些动静，从打破了皇家花园宁静氛围的嘈杂，到城门口雷纳瑟的高喊，再到回响在庭廊中逐渐向起居室靠近的争吵声。也算是他意料之中的事，他只诧异统御者如此豪迈好客，怎么没多留雷纳瑟在玛卓萨斯几天。  
果不其然，雷纳瑟猛地推开了起居室的门，身后还跟着一群试图拉扯王子却又不敢无礼的侍从。  
“啊，我亲爱的孩子，欢迎你回来。这么匆忙地赶回城堡是有什么要事吗？我这几天还在想你的临时宅邸是否宜居，如果有什么想从宝库里拿的东西尽管找宫务大臣——”  
戴纳瑟斯的嘴唇还抵着杯沿，若无其事地听着雷纳瑟气势汹汹的脚步声逼近，直到他的长子站到自己跟前，打断了他的问候。  
“我一抵达宫廷就听说您几日前将希比儿女士流放到那片圣光仍然烧灼的地方了？”雷纳瑟丝毫没有理会主父的“关心”，径直问了下去，“您为何要这么做？圣光对汎希尔造成的伤害是不可逆的啊！”  
面对雷纳瑟的瞪视，戴纳瑟斯缓缓将金杯放在白石栏杆上。他先朝门口挥挥手，屏退了不知是否该上前阻拦的侍从，等闲杂人都离开后才看向王子：“哦，你是从谁那里打听到的？那人没有顺便告诉你，希比儿女士忤逆了我吗？”  
雷纳瑟愣了一下。  
忤逆？希比儿女士？皇家首席的预言师与忠诚谋士？  
忤逆瑞文崔斯的主宰……？  
他皱起眉，斟酌了一下自己的措辞：“如果她真的触犯了瑞文崔斯的铁律，那么自然应该受到相应的刑罚。但我在此求问您，父亲，她到底做了什么才会让一向宽容仁慈的您如此抉择。毕竟您也看到了瑞文崔斯之子在这次与圣光的战争中经受了什么样的痛苦，那属于生之世界的圣火几乎要将汎希尔人烧成灰烬，不管是我们的身体、心智还是灵魂，圣光都能轻易摧毁，这比剥夺灵魄的赎罪过程痛苦太多了。大战刚刚结束，我认为……”  
戴纳瑟斯挪动脚步，让自己完全面对雷纳瑟。从身后落下的暗蓝天光勾出轮廓模糊的影子，把雷纳瑟整个包了进去。他看见长子瑟缩了一下。  
“你觉得我的惩罚太过严厉了吗？”主宰挑起眉毛。  
雷纳瑟的嘴唇紧闭着。他意识到这是个不能回答的问题。  
戴纳瑟斯吸了口气又快速地吐出，冲他笑了笑：“我就不跟你打哑谜了，我的孩子。希比儿女士是此次战役中反叛的前任恐惧收割者的支持者，她预见了恐惧之牙的背叛却没有上报王廷，甚至还为反叛者提供了与圣光里应外合的方法。若不是恐惧之庭中还有中央王庭的坚定拥护者，把反叛者的计划传递给了凯厄将军，还会有更多汎希尔的人民被圣光烧死。雷纳瑟，你的领地被偷袭、你的属民遭遇厄运，很大一部分原因就在希比儿身上。”  
雷纳瑟僵在了原地。  
什么？  
“在我的审判面前她认罪了。”最后他又补充道。  
看着雷纳瑟逐渐瞪大的眼睛，主宰眯起双眼。“现在，你还坚持认为这个惩罚对她来说是过于严厉的吗？”  
王子向后退了一步。  
主父听着他虚弱的呼吸从急促转为迟缓。他花了很长时间才重新抬起头，用金红相辉的双目望向父亲：“可是她……希比儿女士和恐惧之牙，他们为什么要这么做？他们是怎么知道圣光是我们的死敌的，又如何勾联了圣光？”  
戴纳瑟斯没有立刻回答，而是把还未饮完的酒杯放进了雷纳瑟手中，安抚似的拍了拍他的上臂。雷纳瑟喏喏接过杯子，仰头将剩下的酒喝干了。戴纳瑟斯又把空杯抽走，转身走到起居室的圆桌边，当年女伯爵献给他的酒瓶悄无声息地飘起来，重新向杯中注酒。  
在酒水潺潺流淌的声音中，主宰淡淡地笑了一下：“我并不曾深思这个问题，孩子，他们都曾是我看重的部下，因此他们的背叛实在是让我痛心，为了逃避痛苦我不曾去猜想那个他们不愿透露的理由。但如果你，我亲爱的孩子，是你提问，那么我会尽力给出一个差强人意的回答。”  
他听到雷纳瑟慌张地轻呼了一声，转过头看向他。  
“我想这是因为他们对圣光怀有不切实际的期待。我想他们是厌倦了灵魂赎罪道路表面上的冰冷残酷，又畏惧于这份神圣职责的‘永恒’，才试图用属于生者世界的圣光来改变瑞文崔斯的根本。我猜是希比儿用她过人的思绪发现了圣光荡涤罪恶的能力并联系上了它们，但她却没有看出圣光比我们更加残忍无情：圣光‘救赎’生者，也同时反对一切非生者、厌憎死亡，认为只有生者值得拯救而死后必须摧毁。哦，无论他们的动机是什么，试图忤逆我终究铸成不可原谅的大错，不得不受到惩罚，这正是瑞文崔斯的铁律。唉——即便他们赎清生前的罪孽成了汎希尔，这漫长的岁月还是令他们滋生了自大与愚昧，实在是太可惜了。”  
戴纳瑟斯煞有介事地叹了口气。  
“……原来是这样。我明白了，父亲。请宽恕我这次的冒昧顶撞。”雷纳瑟勉强挤出一个笑，“我从未凝视过圣光深处，因为我怕那金辉灼烧我的双眼。”  
我也不敢凝视圣光，孩子，我亦将被那火焰烧灼心灵与眼睛；这是我们的本质——死亡内在的缺陷，但你可以利用狡黠窥到它们欲望的一瞥。他想着，编造着，但终究没有说出口。  
戴纳瑟斯的微笑岿然不动，用体谅的目光俯瞰着雷纳瑟的头顶。  
雷纳瑟又抬起眼：“那么，祸孽森林那里……”  
戴纳瑟斯明白他在担心什么，挥了挥手：“我已经选定了新的恐惧收割者了，是这次剿灭叛军中做出杰出贡献的汎希尔，森林潜猎队的副队长。”  
雷纳瑟记得他曾在以前主宰一次心血来潮的狩猎会上见过那个汎希尔女人，她一头明媚可爱的金发，声音比廷卫中任何一位女士都要轻柔，但追杀猎物时的极端残忍同样给他留下了深刻印象。  
“杰出贡献”，看来这次或许就是她揪出了前任收割者的藏身处。  
“惧猎者……她的能力似乎不如正队长，这样合适吗？”雷纳瑟还是不放心。  
“没有什么不合适的，税收官之前不也是那样吗？他的前任上司，石岗哨一带的管理员，那个让我们的灵魄白白流失蒸发的废物，被当时还是个小文书员的税收官检举到了王宫。”戴纳瑟斯笑了笑，“忠于我是成为收割者的第一条件，至于力量，拥有了勋章之后，他们可以慢慢培养自己。”  
雷纳瑟点了点头。  
“对了……既然都说到接下来的安排了，雷纳瑟，我想交给你一些任务。”主宰话锋一转，面带歉意地看着他，“我知道你家园废失，现在大战又刚刚结束，应该让你去新宅邸好好休养一阵子才是。但我这几天思来想去，还是觉得由你来负责那片焦土上的善后整顿最为合适，毕竟那里曾经是你的领区，与焦土毗邻的城堡区居民们也熟悉你。”  
“我的家园并不是那一小片地方，而是整个瑞文崔斯，只要您和瑞文崔斯需要我，我马上就可以去办，不用什么休息。”雷纳瑟立刻大声回答。  
“很好，不愧是我的长子。让我想想你该去做些什么……”戴纳瑟斯笑着背过身去，摸着自己的下巴思索起来，“城墙上那些缺口补起来不需要你操心，我已经派石铸宗匠造几头耐用的泥巨人了。你先把城区里惊惶的贵族安抚下来，然后再带队到西南方的废墟去查看情况，把还活着的纳鲁杀——呃，让它们直接熄灭，别再害人了。我会让人给你们准备足以抵御残留圣光的斗篷。”  
“是。那罪殒城的废墟呢？”  
戴纳瑟斯顿了顿，摆摆手：“哦，那里……嗯……那里不急，你不用操心……去做你该做的事吧。”  
“我知道了。那么我立刻就去调集我的护卫队——”雷纳瑟说着就想要往外走。就在这时，戴纳瑟斯若无其事地补了一句：“啊，还有一点。把废墟范围里的镜子都打碎，只要是你能找到的叛徒，全部铐起来丢进光中。”  
王子的脚步在地毯上拧了一下，僵硬地转过身来：“镜子？”  
“之前追剿恐惧之牙残部的时候，惧猎者提到有些叛徒从森林和你那块领地之间的城墙缺口处逃了过去。我也认为你的幕僚中一定有其他叛贼与他们接应，才能让圣光精准地袭击你的堡垒。这么看来那块地方一定还游荡着不少反叛者，得及时清除害虫。”  
“父亲，我赞同您的谨慎，但打碎全部的镜子是否不太合适？”雷纳瑟小心地询问。  
“怎么？嫌镜子太多了忙不过来的话，我可以从宫廷中借你些人手。”戴纳瑟斯回过头斜眼睨他。  
“不不不，我不是这个意思！我只是认为，那块废墟中尽管可能存在反叛军，但更多生还者一定都还是无辜的平民啊，我的领地原是七位收割者中面积最大、居民最多的，虽说圣光粉碎了它将近一半的土地，但幸存者还是不少，在我设法离开那里前往罪殒城的路上就见到了不下百人遭遇烧灼。如果毁了传送镜子，他们要怎么逃离那里呢？父亲，我能否届时自己权宜，给那些生还者留一条生路？我想至少在罪殒城绝壁下、还有西边的……”  
雷纳瑟忽然停了下来。因为他看见主父面对着自己，眉毛高高扬起，下巴却向前伸着——主宰几乎不可能做出如此失仪的、会让他看起来格外可笑的表情。  
“你也在怀疑自己的职责吗？我的孩子啊！”戴纳瑟斯惊讶地看向他。  
雷纳瑟立刻否认：“不是的，父亲，我——”  
“你将仁慈错误地分发给了不该拥有之人，这是施加给忠诚尽责者的嘲弄与不义，我的孩子！”主宰大声地指责道，他竖起一根手指左右摇了摇，微微俯下身去，“在你和手下费尽心思地筛选‘好人’的时候，叛徒早已从那些镜子中溜走了，你是打算摧毁那些镜子，还是调动全瑞文崔斯的汎希尔守在其他黑暗中的镜子前面，等着叛徒‘自投罗网’？再说，那些幸存者真的是无辜的吗？他们身为汎希尔是瑞文崔斯的守护者，他们没有起身响应你捍卫堡垒的号召，反而等待你的救援，消耗你本就已经岌岌可危的灵魄去织出暗影供他们使用，这不也是怠慢？不也是坐享其成？现在正是需要你——统治勋章的拥有者去收割他们的罪恶的时候！看来我需要重新教教你这份职责的本质了。”  
雷纳瑟轻蹙眉头，稍微抬起手，似乎想打断他。但他的父亲忽然用大手按住了他的肩膀，还没等雷纳瑟反应过来，灵魄的湍流就将他们覆盖，再睁眼时他们已经被传送到了城堡顶阁的闇临圣所。这里是整个纳撒亚城最神圣也最私密的殿堂之一，没有主宰的准许任何人都不可以擅自踏入。  
戴纳瑟斯推着他走到圣所露台的边缘，立刻有一股夹杂着灰烬气息的乱流扑到了他们脸上。雷纳瑟下意识闭了闭眼，但父亲洪亮的声音在头顶响了起来：“睁开眼睛去观看！雷纳瑟！”  
他猛然睁眼。  
瑞文崔斯的全部景色立刻拥入了他的眼帘。  
“你且看那石兽，它们皮肤坚如钢铁、毛发像石钉锚入，整日傲首漫步于祸孽的森林，尖牙利齿令空中的巨蝠与前世的霸主都恐惧。我造你也造它。”戴纳瑟斯的手越过他的肩膀，指向自己兽园中安睡的希望粉碎者，“它在我亲手做的野兽中为首，只有我的斧钺能砍伤它，在它醒来时没有汎希尔胆敢靠近、遑论徒手捕捉。但我为何把它囚于园中而不任它捕食叛徒？因为它的狂暴缺乏心智指引，它终究逊于汎希尔人，才为汎希尔驯化。而你能给它戴上辔头与鞍鞯，借我之力为它穿上鼻环，这事你已知晓。”  
“你且看那石源魔，我造你也造它。它们飞升空中，连圣光使者亦穿刺在它们的尖矛。它以坚固的皮肤为可夸，铿锵如铁，封得严密；它双翼中存着劲力，在它面前的都恐吓蹦跳；它的盔甲紧贴其身，不能摇动。它驰行千里，心是坚岩。谁能夺它的长镰？谁敢伸手进它上下牙骨之间？但它们追随而不逾越。石源魔之本性实乃‘忠诚’，他们听从命令而不指挥。谁去指挥？——除了我，首先是你，雷纳瑟，‘瑞文崔斯的王子’。”  
他引着雷纳瑟看向宫殿。花园，展示厅，高塔，庄园，露台。他们看向穿越其中的灵魂以及牵引着魂魄的汎希尔，贵族、平民与泥掘者工人，活的墓碑与死的墓碑。他们看见了一切众生。最后，戴纳瑟斯扶着雷纳瑟的后脑勺，让他眺望那片圣光蒸腾的废土。  
“我创塑你不是让你享软弱的。我们心怀慈悲和怜悯，但我们同样应深知该如何行动，雷纳瑟！你身为第一个汎希尔，我钦选的统治的收割者，你要收割的正是全体汎希尔的逆鳞，你的职责就是去统御——以我的名义、我的意志，作为我的代理人去统御我的子民。”  
戴纳瑟斯将双手按在长子的肩上，弯下腰凑到他耳畔：“去吧。好好使用我给你的勋章。”  
半晌，雷纳瑟缓缓转过身，对着戴纳瑟斯行了一礼。  
“……我遵从您的旨意，我的主宰。”他郑重地给出自己的回答，并在父亲赞许的目光下大步离开了圣所。  
戴纳瑟斯仍然站在原地，继续眺向那片被摧毁的土地。从罪殒城的高塔一直到雷纳瑟原先宫殿的位置，目力所及遍地皆是断壁残垣。虽然没有走出城堡，但他的侍者昨天告诉他，西南方那段大半坍塌的城墙几乎完全熏黑了，现在那一带的住民都叫它焦黑壁垒。曾经的森林与灌木都不见了，连土壤也失去了猩红，变成了熏烤的棕褐色。  
这都是恐惧收割者与希比儿背叛的结果。他不止一次地这么想，每一次都被这个事实撼动。两个愚昧的造物，竟然坚信能够挑战主宰的意志，坚信能够违抗死亡的必然，坚信能够破坏宏伟的计划——最为可笑的还是他们明明对自己的命运、对瑞文崔斯的“使命”误解深重，却坚信这就是亘古不变的真理。  
这份连他都无法理解的凡人之欲，这份如火焰般倏忽不定的燃烧的疯狂——真是荒唐啊，他想。  
就像那还燃烧在大地上的残存的圣光的荒火。  
他不确定火到底烧在哪里，只能用双眼徒劳地尝试捕捉那些废墟上晃动的白金色的光明。  
“瞧啊，雷纳瑟——”他下意识想唤雷纳瑟与他一同寻找，但话刚脱口就想起来雷纳瑟已经走了。  
在他自己的命令下。  
戴纳瑟斯反应过来。没能说完话，他还是心有不甘，于是让自己的意识延伸着，追逐着统治勋章中流淌而出的灵魄余韵。雷纳瑟正在纳撒亚的高塔下行走，他走在人群中间，圣杯区？雷德拉夫区？还是他们已经被摧毁的西南方向的城垣，雷纳瑟那被摧毁殆尽的旧宅邸，或者焦黑壁垒一线由他负责管照的地方。汎希尔的人民环绕他、仰赖他、信任他。或许还爱慕他，当然。  
雷纳瑟正在走远。  
这是自己赐予他的职责，他正在尽心地执行，戴纳瑟斯心中明白，这是值得喜悦的事。但他感到有些口渴，刚刚他说了太多话了。于是他拍拍手，想叫侍从把酒送上来。  
掌声消散在空气里。他等了好一会儿都不见回应，正要发怒时意识到是自己之前让仆从们都退下了，而且这里是闇临圣所，侍从不可入内。  
他一时间有些愣神，四下看了看，决定呼唤别的人来：“凯厄！”  
他用了具有灵魄力量的话语，只要被呼唤者身在瑞文崔斯就一定能够听到，而对石源魔来说则是不可抗拒的召唤。他想和女将军商议一下接下来监视雷纳瑟行动的计划，但连石源魔都没有回应。他记起来昨夜已经让她偷偷前往玛卓萨斯确认统御者那边是否发现了这次圣光入侵的古怪，但他又并不想呼唤德瑞文，后者曾帮助王子修习过剑术。  
仿佛纳撒亚城中的生灵全部凭空消失了一样，无论戴纳瑟斯怎么呼唤都没有任何人来回应他，连那些被镣铐深锁在幽暗中的灵魂都沉寂了，而玫瑰的茎秆与花瓣源于岩石，它们吸取血液和灵魄时从不发出声响。戴纳瑟斯屏住呼吸抬起头，看见远处浓郁灰云的裂隙间倾倒的衰败的圣光，它将天幕与界域边陲的山脊染成了古旧的黯金色。灰烬闪着光，金箔似的飘洒着。  
就在这样奇异的近乎永恒的黄昏之中，他再一次，再一次地，听到那亘古的寂静的声响。  
戴纳瑟斯猛一转身回到圣所中，径直走向最深处的祭台，对着机关的地方敲了敲，又将金烛台向右拧了三圈——祭坛颤抖了一阵，缓缓转了一周，露出原本对着墙的一面小型壁龛。他吹开壁龛中积攒了若干纪元的灵魄灰尘，伸手掏出了一个石盒打开盖子。  
两根小臂那么长的锌维尔跖骨正躺在中间。  
他随手摘下墙上镶着阳炎金与红宝石的火炬，被魔法赋予了永恒生命的火焰匆忙跃起，下一秒便被主宰攫住。  
再造吧，在世界已经半倾的时刻，为了他的王廷再造一个纯粹的、尊贵的、原生的汎希尔！锌维尔白银作为骨骼和皮肤，黄金掺入发丝与血管，红宝石是凝固的血液，灵魂——火焰将替代灵魂赋予体热。应当……如此。他回忆着不知多少个纪元前第一个汎希尔诞生的瞬间，引导着灵魄注入其中。  
但他却发现自己怎么也想不起来当时自己是如何做的。如今的汎希尔的创塑都由他的庭臣们接管，他们的方法已经与他大不相同了。  
完全不同。  
他的手颤抖了一下，锌维尔的跖骨上闪出一阵猩红的光爆。一把剑——而不是一个汎希尔人——被铸造了出来，蕴含着强大的法力与主宰的灵魄，落入戴纳瑟斯的掌心。  
戴纳瑟斯愕然地看着锋利剑刃上噙着的银光。  
他凝视它许久，哼笑了一声。他定了定神，重新以瑞文崔斯主神的姿态挺直身体，准备宣布她的名字：“魔剑啊！我是你的创造者、主人，瑞文崔斯的主宰与神明。你将臣服于我、为我所用，向一切胆敢反抗瑞文崔斯意志的狂妄灵魂宣战，我在此为你赐名，你的名字是——”  
“我应叫雷莫尼亚。”  
一个女人的笑声，爽朗的，清脆的，突然从剑里传了出来。她抢先回答。


	9. 信物

<<

主宰创造了一把魔剑的事情很快通过大大小小的宫廷宴会传遍了整个瑞文崔斯。  
最开始是宫廷伶人更新了他们的乐章歌词，因为他们见到主宰背着剑在仪仗的簇拥下走过威权之桥。紧接着棘祸与罪牙两大家族的公爵都声称他们在游猎时见证了那魔剑乘着灿红的灵魄光流飞跃而出、撕开比泥巨人还大的蝙蝠的场面，他们都说那把利剑会在浴血时发出女人的大笑声。贵族剑客们一改使用细剑的传统，宽刃剑变成了纳撒亚城的新时尚，但拿到新武器的爵士们都谦逊地敲掉剑上繁冗的珠宝装饰，以示对主宰的恭敬。甚至有人说连符文刃锻造之王、玛卓萨斯的统御者看了那把剑都自叹弗如。  
当雷纳瑟花费好几年结束了在罪殒城南部废墟——如今那里大部分地方叫余烬区——的善后工作，终于回到王廷的时候，这件事的热度甚至已经冷却殆尽了。  
第一个在城塞花园中迎接他的人是他的好友，荆陵家族的希奥塔子爵。  
希奥塔原本是一位审判官，因其法力与学识的深厚在希比儿女士的推荐下被封为贵族，并在宫廷社交中大放异彩。希比儿被流放后，宫廷里人心惶惶，女伯爵的宴会上最受欢迎的表演反而变成了希奥塔的茶席即兴诗歌创作，为此他获得了比往日更多的礼物——比如他现在身上这件用亚登旷野进口的符灵狐绒制作的奢华皮袄。在庭臣们看来，子爵忠于王廷，完全没有因为过去曾和希比儿私交甚好而受到牵连，可被奉为明察秋毫的主宰与爱戴他的臣民之间的良性互动之典范。  
雷纳瑟同希奥塔礼节性地拥抱了一下。在希奥塔的脸颊擦过他的耳朵的时候，雷纳瑟捕捉到一声模糊的叹息。  
“好久不见，希奥塔子爵。”雷纳瑟试探地问，“看起来你最近在宫廷中顺风顺水、收获颇丰啊。”  
果然，希奥塔的目光暗了一些：“不过是做个逗乐的弄臣罢了，实在羞愧。”  
雷纳瑟皱起眉，想说点什么。  
“希奥塔不是子爵了。”就在这时，等在一旁的两个泥掘者忽然齐声说，“希奥塔是伯爵。”  
“伯爵？”雷纳瑟惊讶地张大眼睛看着希奥塔，这晋升实在是出乎了他的预想。后者的笑容似乎有几分尴尬，对王子欠身：“如果您不介意，现在就邀请我去您的新庄园吧，我们可以在那里边喝茶边聊。”  
雷纳瑟的新庄园坐落在纳撒亚城堡以南、焦黑壁垒附近的石崖顶端，如今叫做暗墙哨塔。这里曾经是个供入宫觐见的贵族歇脚用的临时住宅，雷纳瑟也因过去种种事务而在这里暂住过，但现在这儿已经被改造成了一个有着美丽花园的宅邸。雷纳瑟生还的家仆们和宫廷里调来的泥掘者都已经各就其位了。  
尽管不甚符合规矩，但雷纳瑟还是请希奥塔伯爵先在起居室里休息，自己则去洗了个热水澡，把自己头上身上的尘土烟灰清理干净。等雷纳瑟抵达起居室时，发现希奥塔正在房间里踱步，桌上放着已经冲泡好的夜影茶。  
“请原谅我反客为主，擅自动用了您的茶壶。”见雷纳瑟走来，希奥塔连忙搓了搓手，“请相信，我家塔宾斯的泡茶技艺已经被我锻炼得炉火纯青了。”  
雷纳瑟走过去坐进椅子里：“太好了，我正想喝茶呢。倒是我要请你谅解，我不是故意有违宫廷礼仪只穿着衬衫束裤出来。那身甲袍穿得太久，我实在是……”  
“我理解。”希奥塔瞟了一眼王子身上的无袖短外套和柔软的白苎麻开襟衬衫，从喉结到胸膛之间的花边领子松散地敞着。  
“……人人都认为衣服是生存之必须，但我却尝透被重锦厚裘包束手脚的滋味，这些布匹上绣了多少金花，就被他人赋予了多少妄想与热望。”希奥塔忍不住将艳羡的目光频频投向王子，终于忍不住请求，“王子殿下，如您不介意我失礼的话，可否也容我脱掉大衣？”  
雷纳瑟了然：“只要你觉得舒适，我的朋友。我们俩之间不必计较礼仪。”  
希奥塔闻言立刻将身上的厚皮衣、金丝马甲和袍衫脱下，用大到不必要的力气将其一把掼在近门的矮柜上面。似乎还不解气，他又几下扯开镶紫牙乌石榴石的领巾，解开衬衣的纽子把领口拉大了些，深吸了好几口气，这才一屁股坐进王子对面的扶手椅里。  
“那是女伯爵的礼物，请您不要告诉宫中的其他人。我内心还是非常敬爱她的——我只是更喜欢穿薄一点的面料。”希奥塔的手还在因为用力而发颤，他有些哆嗦着拿起茶杯，梗着脖子啜了一小口。  
“哈哈，你知道我并不喜欢跟贵族们分享这种小事的，人各有所好嘛。”雷纳瑟应和着，也同样端起茶杯尝了一口，“哦，暗影在上，这茶真是香醇。”  
他赞叹了一声，对着房间角落为他们泡茶的仆从塔宾斯举杯致意。泥掘者坐在小桌上，嘴里嚼着泡茶剩下的小半条夜光根，哼哼着摆了一下手。希奥塔为家仆的冒犯举动“啧”了一声，正想开口训斥，余光却瞥见王子宽厚地笑着摇了摇头。  
他凝视着雷纳瑟的脸：“您的笑容让我想起很久以前的主宰。”  
“嗯？什么叫‘很久以前’。”雷纳瑟不动声色地瞟了他一眼，又呷了一口茶，“父——主宰总是笑容满面，我想他现在应该也还是这样吧。”  
“我是说很多年以前的那场宴会。你为瑞文崔斯带来镜子的那场宴会。”希奥塔压低了声音，对他耳语。  
镜子。  
雷纳瑟的指节僵了一下。他缓缓放下茶杯：“……看来你也听说了我在余烬之地的工作了。你一定认为我做得不够妥当吧。”  
“如果那是你一个人的决定，今天这杯茶就是我们断交的证明了。”希奥塔苦笑了一声。  
但这是主宰的命令。  
雷纳瑟将手肘撑在胫上，十指交握在两膝之间。他的长发从耳畔滑落下去，希奥塔不能看清王子的表情，只能注视着他的脊背在烛光下随呼吸沉重地起伏，像极了宴会上用于表演的石兽。  
“我在之前的这段时间里看到了……许多人。许多……同样被抛在余烬之地的汎希尔人。”许久，雷纳瑟艰难地说出了一句话。  
当他抵达余烬之地时，确实还有不少的生还者。他们拥挤在仅剩的阴影里，想从罪殒城升降梯回到安全的地方，或者突破被前恐惧收割者关闭的城门进入祸孽森林避难。为了防止他们乱跑，雷纳瑟不得不启用了一头沉睡在城门附近的泥巨人，让他守好大门方向。雷纳瑟本打算将他们集中在罪殒城下的房屋废墟中，先将普通幸存者送出这里，可竟然有刺客混杂在难民中向他发动攻击。虽然刺客被他一剑了结，但这只是个开始：在他进入余烬区的头一个月就发生了十五次刺杀未遂的事件，光是抓捕叛徒就严重打乱了他的计划。等他终于有精力来处理幸存者的问题时，却发现许多汎希尔已经在灵魄枯竭和烈光灼烧的双重夹击下失去了耐心，不少人冲入王子的安营点要求灵魄赈济，而不愿配合亲卫军对他们身份的一次又一次审查。他们不理解为什么王子不率先解决他们的生存问题，反而带人到处打碎镜子——有些传送镜子在破碎前他们都不知道其存在——断绝了他们的生路。当王子亲卫队的一员将一个正要通过血镜逃离的汎希尔拉出来直接斩首时，民怨沸腾了，谩骂铺天盖地朝雷纳瑟涌来，有人甚至试图袭击王子。有些人在光照的痛苦下彻底发疯，野兽般用四肢在地上奔跑，将还未癫狂的汎希尔击倒并吸食他们的灵魄血液。王廷也派了凯厄将军来给他传话，重申了主宰的要求。  
主宰说得没错，想要一个个辨别谁能获救已经是不可能的了。  
最后他们采取了一种诱捕的方法。雷纳瑟原本在统御之宫外还有几座庄园，圣光过后只剩下了一座完整的宅子坐落于区域的最西边的高地的阴影中。他将那里改名为曙光要塞，把大地中的灵魄都汲取出来储存在那里，然后让手下在要塞外的山坡上撒了许多镜子的碎片。碎片在圣光的照耀下不断闪光，像一个璀璨的梦般吸引着流荡的汎希尔前往那里寻求庇佑，然后在那些人即将进入要塞的时候，王子的护卫们从暗影中现身，将他们的灵魄夺走。生还者会因此骤然陷入昏迷，雷纳瑟就用这段时间发动法术，把他们全部拋进圣光最猛烈的裂谷。  
他见过太多的汎希尔从圣光灼烧之地一路爬进阴影，踩过他们播撒的镜子碎片，满怀希望地以为自己将投入黑暗的怀抱。他眼睁睁看着那些人的血沁入已经被烧成骨粉般的灰白的大地，把干涸的土壤重新染成当年的鲜红色；他看见他们被烧坏的皮肤破碎翘起露出肌肉，形状像那些干燥绽裂的血菇；他们仰望着，呼唤他的姓名与称号，向他求救。  
然后他把他们丢进光里，倾听他们的哀嚎声日复一日在荒野中回响。  
汎希尔源于灵魂或罪壤，从生理上说他们不需要睡眠，但很多贵族为了打发时间还是会在一天中挑选某些时间段打个盹。而这几年来，雷纳瑟一闭上眼，视野中的黑暗就立刻转换为脑海中燃烧的金、龟裂的灰、斑驳的黑、还有死的白。他已经很久没有睡过觉了。  
现在，他强迫自己闭着眼。  
希奥塔看着他，不忍继续问下去，但他有问题必须获得解答。他等王子的气息平顺了一些，才小心翼翼地开口：“……那，你在那些幸存者中，有见到她吗？”  
雷纳瑟慢慢抬起头。他知道希奥塔说的是希比儿女士，稍微打起了点精神：“我没有亲眼见过她，但她可能现在正藏在什么地方。在圣光灼烧的那条裂谷中有不少岩洞和地下室，根据我离开前最后一次统计的数据来估测，还有大约几百个生还者躲在那里。”  
他不想让希奥塔失去希望，所以选择了一种格外严谨的说法。  
“是吗……”希奥塔的表情看上去有些失落，但总归不是完全绝望。他重新看向王子的双眼：“您知道她为什么会那样做吗？”  
“我不确定。主宰曾经告诉过我他的猜测，他说她被恐惧蒙蔽心智，又自大地以为圣光能改变瑞文崔斯的‘无情’面貌。”  
“她是个聪明的人——或许聪明都不能形容她，她是真正的预言者，她永远是那么理智、富有洞见。我实在难以想象她会因为自大和恐惧而挑战瑞文崔斯。她——”希奥塔不断摇头，“说不定这之中有什么误会，她或许……”  
雷纳瑟扶着太阳穴叹了口气：“我也希望这是个误会。主宰也希望这是个误会。我们都仍记着多少个纪元前的她，那时她在宫廷中用智慧和风趣指引提示我们，我那么尊敬她！”  
他在内心眺望回忆深处的希比儿女士。那时她总是穿着一身黑裙，银发上别着一朵午夜玫瑰，带着神秘的笑容在花园深处的长椅上倚坐着，等待自己找到她并向她请教各种问题。雷纳瑟发出嘶嘶的呼气声。  
“也正因如此，在她背叛的铁证前我们都伤痛不已。你也知道她认罪了，不是吗，希奥塔？已经这么多年过去了。不管怎样，她选择背叛，这就是结果与答案。”  
“但我也相信，她是不会无缘无故背叛的。我一直坚信她有自己的理由。”希奥塔紧紧蹙眉，用力摇了摇头。  
“这或许是因为你我都还心存理智，才想给她找一个可以开脱的理由，但或许她已经疯了而疯狂是不能用理由与动机来说明的！”雷纳瑟的语气骤然急躁起来。他从椅背上一把挣起，差点就将手掌拍在茶桌上了，但又在转瞬间冷静下来，收住了手。  
伯爵用一种半哭半笑的怪异表情对着王子，眼中藏着一线难言的悲悯。  
“疯狂与理智之间的界限并非绝然分明。我们随时都站在那条界限的边缘。”他缓慢地、一字一顿地说完了这句话。  
雷纳瑟寸步不让地同他对视：“如果她的行动是‘合理’的，那么只能有一种解释。如果采信了这种解释，就会陷入万劫不复的境地，你明白吗希奥塔？在这件事里只能有一方是‘背叛者’。不要告诉我你选择那个解释——不要告诉我你选择相信她而不是——”  
他不敢再说下去了。  
“……我明白。感谢您的点拨，王子殿下。我并不敢妄称主宰是错的。”  
半晌，希奥塔笑了一下，转过脸不让烛光把自己眼中的潮湿照亮。  
“但我还是想要告诉你一件事。如果之后你觉得有必要的话，可以去罪殒城的那座特别的高塔看看。你也知道，之前几个纪元那里只有主宰和前任恐惧收割者能够进入。我这几年在宫廷中听到一些风声，尽管现在罪殒城大部分建筑已经损毁，主宰还是时而会在深夜通过血镜前往那座塔。这只是谣传，有人猜测……”  
不出希奥塔所料，王子立刻拒绝了这个建议：“我不会去那里的。”  
“是吗。”希奥塔艰难地微笑。  
雷纳瑟对他摇摇头。  
“我选择信任他，我相信他没有欺骗我们。他是我的父亲、我的创造者，也是瑞文崔斯的主宰。我们依靠信仰他才能生存。”短暂闭目后再次睁开眼，雷纳瑟露出一个有些疲惫的笑容，“但希奥塔，你是我的朋友，我同样以坦诚和信赖面对你。我也一直都很依仗你在宫廷事务上的帮助。如果以后有什么事，我们还是可以一起商量；或者就像现在这样，坐下来喝着茶，聊一聊……随便聊聊什么。”  
希奥塔盯了他一会儿。最终，他叹了口气向后仰去，把背整个贴在靠枕上：“当然，当然，我的朋友。我也信任他。”  
他最后紧紧闭上眼睛，只能吐出一些气音。  
“当然。”  
雷纳瑟将茶杯放下，正当他挺身正坐想再说点什么的时候，希奥塔的另一个侍者佳宾斯忽然推门跑进了房间：“王子和希奥塔！有人过来，从王宫过来。”  
佳宾斯还没说完，一个踏着高跟鞋的脚步声就在走廊里响了起来，现任的恐惧收割者——惧猎者，站到了门口。  
“啊，雷纳瑟殿下，还有……希奥塔伯爵，下午好啊。”惧猎者的声音像烟雾那样轻柔，“我是否打扰了二位的‘要事’呢？”她意味深长地看着衣衫大敞的两位贵胄，抬起左手，用食指卷着自己垂落的白金色的俏丽刘海。  
雷纳瑟有些尴尬地咳了一声：“没有，我们只是在闲聊，你也知道我刚从余烬之地回来，需要听听宫廷趣闻放松一下。是主宰让你来的吗？请禀报主宰，我将自己收拾妥当后会立刻进宫向他汇报的。”  
“哦，主宰也是希望您能多休息一会儿呢，他听说您回来的消息时我刚好在一旁，所以他才让我来转告您，不必急着进宫述命——毕竟他一直将一切看在眼里。既然您的气色还算不错，我就好回去让他不要担心了。”她眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
雷纳瑟抿着嘴点点头。  
“同样的，为了让您更好地放松，主宰还让我带来一个消息，”她忽然又说，“他想为您举办一个接风宴会，就在城堡的狂宴大厅。举办的日期很近了，宫廷裁缝好像还为您做了些新礼服，您到时候可记得穿得更正式一点哦。别忘了我们的这个。”  
她微笑着用手指轻轻敲了敲自己胸前的收割者勋章。勋章发出叮当响声，红宝石外缠绕着不竭的灵魄涓流。  
“那么我就告辞了。”她轻巧地转身离开了。  
五日之后，主宰的宴会在纳撒亚城的大宴会厅举行。  
当雷纳瑟迈入狂宴大厅时，发现这里已经又变样了。原本大厅尽头的三扇窗户应该有一扇没安装玻璃，现在最中间的空窗也已经安上了花窗，用各色玻璃拼出了一把剑的形状，想来这应该就是为了赞美那把雷莫尼亚而造的了。  
主宰站在窗下的高台上，身边站着石源魔军团的将领和几位收割者。他看见了年轻的恐惧收割者，她落落大方地微笑着报以回望。在烛光融融的大歌舞池里，全体汎希尔贵族们拥挤着分列两边，用掌声和钦羡的目光欢迎宴会主角的到来。  
恍惚之间，他忽然想起前几天希奥塔伯爵提起的那场“带来镜子”的古老宴会。  
雷纳瑟瞥向站在人群中的希奥塔，发现伯爵面色如常，正在与身边的几位侯爵夫人其乐融融地交谈。  
主宰清了清嗓子，大厅立刻安静了下来。他面带微笑，开始了自己的迎宾词。  
“诸位来宾，汎希尔族的精英们，欢迎来到我的大厅。这次的宴会是为了给我们辛劳的王子接风洗尘！大家都知道，雷纳瑟这几年不辞辛劳，一直在他那被叛徒破坏的故园上进行善后整顿。多亏了他，曾经为我们的大地带来巨大伤痛的圣光的叛徒已经清除，瑞文崔斯重归安定。他的奉献值得每个汎希尔尊重。”戴纳瑟斯伸出手向下压了压，示意贵族们先不要鼓掌、等自己说完，“希望你的新庄园住得舒适，孩子。我让你留在宫内的侍者按你的喜好布置的那里，不知他们有没有弄错你的品位。”  
“赞美您的恩典。暗墙高塔以前就是宫中一流的庄园，现在更是无比宜居。我这几天还想着如有机会，请您允许我过一段时间在那里举办宴会，邀请您以及在场各位赏光前往。”雷纳瑟彬彬有礼地朝主宰鞠了一躬。  
戴纳瑟斯微笑着点头：“那是自然，我的长子举办的宴会，我肯定会到场。为了嘉奖你这几年的卓越功勋，我还打算赏你一份礼物，这场宴会就是为了将礼物交给你。你愿意收下吗雷纳瑟？”  
“不胜荣幸，主宰。”  
雷纳瑟忽然发现周围的贵族们都笑意盈盈地看向自己，大家的面色和善一如既往，但他不知怎么有些毛骨悚然。然而眼下他决不能表现出一丝一毫的退却，于是他选择望向主宰，看着他张开口揭晓“礼物”的真面目。  
“我要赐给你一把剑，与我的雷莫尼亚一样的活体魔剑！”戴纳瑟斯高声宣布，在众人的欢呼中张开手，立刻有一把剑从他掌心的灵魄中升起，“她将成为你的伴生，强大的力量永远属于你、为你所用。给她取个名字吧，她是你的了。”  
雷纳瑟有些呆怔地看着那把剑。  
那确实是一把美丽的魔剑，剑刃宽度适中，用锌维尔岩铸成了蝠翼与骷髅造型的剑格，空洞处凝结着灵魄的红光，血槽则镀着阳炎金。  
他恍惚间说出了一声“沃帕莉亚”，接着就低下了头。  
剑？  
热闹的欢笑挤进他的耳朵。他第一次因被众人簇拥感到了恐慌，主宰的笑容看上去如此平静，他难以辨别他的喜怒，这把剑——似乎有人在呼唤自己，有人在调笑，有人——他听见许多声音。  
“你决定好了吗？给你那新生的——‘沃帕莉亚’，赐予什么样的品格？”主宰在庭臣们的赞美声中快活地笑着问他，“沃帕莉亚，不错，一个好名字。”  
雷纳瑟回过神来。发现自己一直盯着地面。他的手心中沁出了一些汗。  
“是，父亲。我决定好了。”  
他的鞋尖闪闪发亮。  
“我向您请求的品质是，”他抬起头，用一种惊人的脆弱的神色望向高台之上，“‘忠诚’。”  
戴纳瑟斯的右手小指忽然抽动了一下。他不得不分出一点精力偷偷瞪了一眼自己的手，好像它并不属于自己一样；然后他立刻抬起下巴，轻轻皱着眉，露出一个和蔼、平静的笑容。  
“哦，为什么呢？我以为你会选择‘锋利’或者‘机敏’这样更……明显的品质？”他用商量的口吻询问。  
雷纳瑟深呼吸了一下，款款向主宰颔首：“世人皆从您的雷莫尼亚的剑身上看出她的强悍、灵活与嗜血，从而以为无坚不摧或通晓人意是她的本质，但我无论如何都更认可她在您的灵魄指引下向目标永不休止地狂奔：我想她最优秀的品格是忠诚。因此我恳求您为沃帕莉亚，雷莫尼亚的摹本，同样注入忠诚的品质。世人皆知汎希尔是您的摹本正如这两把剑。我向您请求忠诚，作为——”  
“作为你对我的诺言！”戴纳瑟斯高声打断了他。像是一种总结的宣告，他面上带着适宜、节制但真诚的感动与喜悦，将手举到与额头平齐，鼓了几下掌。宴席立刻被赞叹的欢呼声淹没了，他们高呼着戴纳瑟斯全部的尊贵代称，疯狂地鼓起掌来。  
在沸腾的赞美中，戴纳瑟斯没有再给雷纳瑟说话的机会。他将沃帕莉亚抛到半空，并以灵魄力量将她与雷纳瑟链接起来。新的剑开始泛出别样的明红色光泽，她的意志被打开一如汎希尔诞生时睁开双眼，然后用少女的清脆声音高喊着：“王子，我永远忠诚于您！”  
她在空中盘旋了几圈，擦过环绕在半空的几只典礼小恶魔的脸庞，踩着贵族兴奋尖叫的节奏俯冲向她的主人，并在雷纳瑟的面前稳稳悬停住了。  
雷纳瑟伸出手将她拿到面前，俯下身体，虔诚地亲吻沃帕莉亚的剑身一如亲吻主宰的尊容，并以无人能够听到的声音低语：“作为我们彼此的诺言。”  
接风宴在欢乐中圆满落下帷幕。当最后一个贵族坐上离开城堡的马车，已经过了大多数汎希尔与灵魂活动的时间，瑞文崔斯回归寂静与幽暗。  
戴纳瑟斯独自一人走入自己的寝室。  
在他迈入房间的一瞬间，雷莫尼亚的声音忽然在隔间里响了起来：“哦，我的主宰，您终于回来了。看来我的复制品已经送出去了？真不容易，您一定花了很长时间与她告别吧——？”  
她的声音又高又尖。  
“不，雷纳瑟很快就把她拿走了。”  
“哦，真是意想不到。这场宴会可真漫长啊，我在楼上只能听到你们说话，还听到有人提到我的名字用来比较呢？”  
“如果你是为了雷纳瑟的那把沃帕莉亚争风吃醋，那真是大可不必。她是你不完善的摹本，摹本怎么比得上原品呢。”戴纳瑟斯语速如飞地随口哄劝着自己的佩剑。  
他现在正焦头烂额。就在昨夜，寂静许久的渊喉终于又给他传来了消息，阎狱之主的六根锁链打断了两根，可以不必依靠戴纳瑟斯的血镜，自己掌控通讯信标的开启了。佐瓦尔这个阶下囚，在瑞文崔斯被纳鲁进攻的时候一声不吭，更别说提供援助，现在刚刚获得一点自由的滋味，反倒就开始质疑起戴纳瑟斯的计划是否可行来了。受到重创的可是瑞文崔斯！  
但监禁者的顾虑也不是全无道理。圣光之战已经向他揭示了触碰生者界域存在的风险，这次派出的纳斯雷兹姆还仅仅是在纳鲁的阵营之外打探消息、散播一些无伤大雅的流言，那些冥顽不化的光之碎片竟然就将之当做“对圣光的极大侮辱”，一路追入了暗影之境。有了这次结怨，日后纳斯雷兹姆想要进一步渗透其中难于登天。但考虑到圣光的力量如此强大，又是汎希尔绝对的死敌，它们的情报必须弄到手。该换一种方法，不能再挑拨它们敏感的神思。至于眼下……只能走一步是一步，先搁置对圣光的探查，把精力集中在其他地方，给渊喉送去更多灵魂。  
在这种节骨眼儿上，他的剑居然还在隔间中唠唠叨叨的，早知如此他当时就不该用创造汎希尔的方式——  
“我是您最杰出的造物吗！”  
雷莫尼亚细声尖叫起来。  
“哦，我亲爱的雷莫尼亚，你希望听到什么回答？是的，当然、当然是！这句话在那么长时间后还需要重复吗？我的佳人，我的利刃，哦，亲爱的雷莫尼亚……”他有些不耐烦地将手迅速从额头上撤下，带起的气流扑熄了最靠近他的那根蜡烛。  
“不对。我不是。”她的声音更高了一些，并无端笑了起来。  
他没料到她会这么说，有些惊讶地看向剑的方向。雷莫尼亚还待在属于她的那一片被猩红帷幔遮掩的黑暗中。  
他反问：“什么？”  
“我不是，我的主宰。我是您的剑，但我知道您心中真正的‘利刃’——啊，我知道他是谁，我知道您最杰出的造物是谁，他以您为蓝本塑造，他是这永恒罪恶的大地在尚无银镜时代的第一面镜子。又是镜子又是利刃——不像我，生来就被血污遮蔽。您这么想了，对不对？您还在想如果他仍是您的剑就好了，对不对？您啊——您让我伤心啦！嘻嘻！”她像是在抱怨，但声音缱绻懒散，掺杂着快活的笑声。  
帷幕被猛地揭开，主宰伸出一根手指竖在嘴前嘘了一声。  
“好了，雷莫尼亚。”  
他低声说着，注视着剑格中央猩红宝石中游移如盘蛇的灵魄光流。  
“你说的完全没错。”片刻后戴纳瑟斯微笑了一下，以一副宠溺而陶醉的神情将剑捧起，“那么作为补偿，今天我就带你出去吧，你很久没有感受沉浸在血肉中的感觉了，不是吗？”  
“那您得让亚提默多准备些野兽！”  
她兴奋地高笑起来。


	10. 悔悟

<<

在那场宴会后，雷纳瑟能见到主宰的次数越来越少了。  
在高塔举办的聚会非常成功，戴纳瑟斯应约出席，为他的聚会添色不少；之后他也陆陆续续办过几次沙龙茶会，主宰一开始都会到场。但渐渐地，他不再回复雷纳瑟的请柬，甚至不再出席女伯爵的盛宴。雷纳瑟只能在收割者廷卫的例会上面见主宰，或者请求入宫同他商议城堡中的防务和贵族械斗的问题，但到底他没有了像样的领地，愈发也提不出什么话题来了。主宰去森林游猎的次数越来越少，在一次猎获凶猛的石兽维德尼克并赠给雷纳瑟后他就再也不参加这种活动了，只由惧猎者一人带着贵族们骑行在林间。  
到了最后，收割者会议亦不再是例行项目，只有税收官和控罪者每五天必须进宫向主宰汇报灵魄的进出情况。雷纳瑟每次都请税收官代他向父亲表达问候与祝愿。  
主宰在城堡里做什么呢？雷纳瑟不止一次地思考这个问题。主宰应当是康健的。瑞文崔斯的灵魄流转平稳，万物向荣，灵魂们顺利地抵达、赎罪、解脱，除了当年那块圣光殒落之地还在苍白与焦黑中燃烧，但那灰烬也在千百万年的岁月中逐渐成了所有人习以为常的景色，仿佛它从最开始就在那里。  
极少数的时候主宰会在城堡的露台现身，让汎希尔市民瞻仰他的身姿。雷纳瑟能看见他的面上还是那亘古不变的笑容。那笑容似乎将就这样持续到永恒，雷纳瑟一度是这么认为的。  
直到一日——  
灵魂的湍流突然断绝了。  
在那个平凡到雷纳瑟都不能准确回忆起的日子，从奥睿博司忽然就不再分来灵魂了。虽然在过去的纪元中也偶尔有那些罪魂稀少的日子——那说明凡人的宇宙在某些时刻惊人凑巧地同时和谐了片刻——但很快汎希尔就发现，是再也没有任何灵魂抵达瑞文崔斯了。雷纳瑟第一个察觉到异常，立刻冲回城堡，想从血镜前往奥睿博司。但就在他即将启程时，主宰却挥了挥手将血镜上的灵魄都收回了。  
他终于再一次见到了主宰。  
他也终于再一次见到了他那严肃的表情。在很久很久以前，他见证监管者与石铸者的诞生之时，主宰的神情也是这样的。他站在密所的幽暗中，面庞被灵魄的红光映亮，而面容像震怒、像坦然、像期盼，像一切情绪的杂糅，又完全不像那样。唯有一点是确定的，主宰的双眼平静如两颗红宝石，他洞悉现下时刻的一切，并对接下来将到来之事了若指掌。  
“时候到了。”戴纳瑟斯的唇齿轻轻擦出一股气流。雷纳瑟隐约听到了这句话，他不解其意，但隐约感觉是一种宣判。  
主宰带着他登上城堡圣所的露台，让自己的话语穿过空气中的灵魄，传达给每一个汎希尔人。  
“瑞文崔斯的子民们，我的孩子们，暗影之境如今已迎来了它自创始以来最大的危机：来自凡尘世界的灵魂断绝了。任何一个界域、任何一位永恒者，都不曾面临过这种情况，我也是一样。失去了灵魂，维系瑞文崔斯的灵魄也将停止供应，想必你们都意识到了这点。接下来我们将面临一场不知何时才能终结的灵魂枯竭的困境。但我想让诸位明白，瑞文崔斯不会因此倒下。我们必须团结一心，充分利用好当前的灵魂和剩余的灵魄，继续实现我们神圣的救赎的职责。”  
雷纳瑟站在主宰身后用惊恐的眼神望着他的背影，他如是宣布道。  
干旱来临了。  
“父亲，这是真的吗！？”雷纳瑟在戴纳瑟斯转过身要离开的时候连忙叫住了他。他听到瑞文崔斯的民众在城堡下聚集并发出惊呼，纳撒亚城已经陷入混乱了。  
戴纳瑟斯转向他：“是的，我的孩子。这将会是一场比当年圣光入侵更加可怕而漫长的硬仗，必须从现在就开始节约灵魄，所以我才关闭了通往其他界域的传送门，以免……不法之徒入侵这里。但与那次不同，现在你在我的身边与我并肩作战。我能将协管汎希尔的重任交托与你吗，雷纳瑟？”  
他用岩石造就的心脏终于再一次狂跳起来。  
从那一天起，雷纳瑟王子就带着他的亲卫队在瑞文崔斯的各地巡逻，监督灵魄的调运。主宰宽容，他将自己在纳撒亚城地窖中储存的大量灵魄分装进罐笼里，由雷纳瑟派发到其他六位收割者的领地，首先确保有赎罪职责的汎希尔们都能正常工作。一时间只要雷纳瑟走进一片村落或墓地，就能遇上平民感激地赞美戴纳瑟斯王的仁慈与慷慨。  
但灵魄干涸的速度快到超乎了他们的想象。灵魄只能汲取自罪恶之魂，新的灵魂一天不抵达，灵魄的总量只会白白消耗，必须从现有的鬼魂上剥离更多灵魄，才能供养庞大瑞文崔斯上的生灵。一开始不少高贵的汎希尔人不忍看灵魂被压榨到几近消亡、无力赎罪，请求主宰宽宏大量再给予一些库存。但在一次王宫的灵魂暴动中，几位皇家赦罪官由于缺少灵魄，无力抵抗从罪魂里汲取出的恶意混合体，当场牺牲。这不幸的事故使主宰大为悲痛，他做出决定，要求全体汎希尔尽可能从罪魂中汲取足够的灵魄——能汲取多少就汲取多少，一并以灵魄税的方式上缴王廷，优先保证宫廷里赦罪人的正常行动。而至于那些分散在王宫外的灵魂则只能暂时延缓他们赎罪的旅途，先沉浸于自身的罪孽中，为瑞文崔斯提供自己的力量。  
“毕竟他们假以时日定能获救，还有无限的时间可以等待，那么在救赎到来前耐心忍让不是挺好的吗。再说，为瑞文崔斯贡献自己的罪孽，也是积累德行的一种方式嘛。”  
主宰是这么说的。  
恐慌逐渐弥漫了整个瑞文崔斯。汎希尔——主要是平民之间开始谣传这场干旱是主宰的手笔，目的就是将所有灵魄都集中到王侯贵族手里。这种无稽之谈遭到了包括雷纳瑟在内的全体汎希尔贵族的厌憎，明明在最初主宰将宝贵的灵魄都分发给了大家，平民拿得还更多，这种说法简直是在作践他的慷慨。接着没过多久，宫廷中出了一桩命案。居住在圣杯区的格林钦家族的公爵阿尔冯斯的尸首被发现在雷德拉夫区通向赎罪之殿方向的步道上。当泥掘者车夫看见他时，构成他身体的灵魄已经快被飞来的饥饿的蝙蝠吸食干净了。这件事传入宫廷中立刻被贵族改编成“忍受不了灵魄饥荒的平民谋杀了公爵并分享了他的灵魄”，一时间整个纳撒亚城都人心惶惶。  
夜晚到来了。  
赎罪之殿的露台在黑夜的笼罩下一片寂静。傲慢收割者正站在空无一人的忏悔大厅的讲台前，安静地翻跃一本镶着石榴石的典册。忽然，一股细微的气流擦过她的耳畔，她猛地将典册合上，刚想转过身，一把剑就贴到了她的脖子上。  
“不许动。”一个少女的声音从剑刃里传出来。  
控罪者先是一惊，继而立刻反应过来，不顾那声音的威胁转过身去：“啊，晚上好啊沃帕莉亚，还有……”她看向露台上空悬浮着的披着斗篷的身影，“雷纳瑟王子殿下。不知您是何时大驾光临的？”  
黑影掀开斗篷的兜帽，雷纳瑟的脸庞展露在黯淡的夜光中。他昂起头让压乱的刘海垂到脸颊两边，同时缓缓降落在露台之上：“我正奉主宰之命调查最近瑞文崔斯的内乱事件。”  
“是吗？您是在说宫廷里的谋杀吧。那您应该去旧城门那里问问贵族调解员，怎么到我们这种灵魂苦修之地来了？我们的审判官终日忙于为主宰汲取灵魄，不问世事，没有消息能提供给您。”控罪者面不改色地注视雷纳瑟向自己走来。  
在许多个纪元之前，她曾经也见过王子这副冰冷的、一丝不苟的面容，那时她是刚流落进瑞文崔斯的一缕鬼魂，还带着生前所犯的深重的罪孽。是雷纳瑟引她完成了赎罪的过程，又发掘出她的潜力，使她加入收割者廷卫。  
“不完全是。但我就直说了吧——你可认罪，哈莉叶？”雷纳瑟伸手握住沃帕莉亚的剑柄，用剑尖顶住控罪者的咽喉。  
他呼唤了她被刻在罪孽石上的古老的真名。  
控罪者眯起眼睛盯着他：“我不认为自己犯了任何罪。”  
雷纳瑟胸前的统治勋章的宝石骤然间发出尖锐的红光，登时间大量灵魄的光流从大厅的角落与暗门之后奔涌出来，汇集在统治勋章周围。他的表情狰狞起来，五官被灵魄映红，在一片晦暗中显得尤为可怖：“还想狡辩吗？我的手下已经记录下了你的审判官们这段时间的行踪，你们不仅散布污蔑主宰的传言，说他贪婪而傲慢、剥夺了瑞文崔斯的灵魄，还从王宫和贵族区盗窃灵魄库存。瞧这些被你私吞的力量！你应该知道我的勋章力量在你之上。只要我一声令下，王廷就会派兵将赎罪之殿攻克。我给你一个机会，自己坦白罪行。”  
“所以，你现在没带着士兵。你的心告诉你，应该自己先把真相调查清楚，而不是仰赖戴纳瑟斯的士兵。”控罪者挑起眉，将一只手背到身后，从讲台的暗格中抽出了一把注灵匕首。  
雷纳瑟的面色阴沉了几分：“你在挑衅我？”  
就在这时，一帮的隔断墙后忽然又响起了一个声音：“停下！雷纳瑟，我请求你把剑放下，听听我们的解释！”  
两个收割者都吃了一惊。雷纳瑟循声看去，当他看清了从阴影中走出的人的面目，惊讶得放下了沃帕莉亚：“监管者？！你怎么也在这里，你难道也想背叛主宰？！”  
“听我说雷纳瑟！”初代的汎希尔女士急匆匆走上去握住了王子的手腕，“我们确实在从宫中盗回灵魄，但这不是我们背叛主宰，而是主宰首先背叛了瑞文崔斯！”  
雷纳瑟猛地将她的手甩开。  
“荒谬！你们身为至高的收割者成员，怎么敢用主宰赋予你们的神圣职责反过头将罪名加在他身上！？”  
他话音未落，两位收割者女士同时将自己注入了灵魄的法刃对准了他，三个勋章一齐启动，开始争夺空气中的灵魄。  
远方的纳撒亚城高塔上，戴纳瑟斯忽然从自己的座椅中抬起头，三两步跨到露台。雷莫尼亚感受到主人的行动，从剑架上悠然飘起，贴上戴纳瑟斯的背：“我的主人，发生了什么？”  
戴纳瑟斯面向城堡的东方，眺望着赎罪之殿沉没在夜影中的暗蓝色轮廓，缓慢地露出微笑：“是雷纳瑟，我的好孩子。他找到叛徒了。”  
“听我们说，雷纳瑟。”监管者罕见地压低了声音威胁道。  
对上两位顶尖的汎希尔收割者，雷纳瑟并不是完全没有胜算；但他现在只身闯入赎罪之殿，如果控罪者调来她的手下，他不一定能安然抽身并将信息传递给主宰。僵持片刻，雷纳瑟稍微压低了一些沃帕莉亚的剑锋，往后退了几步：“你们还想说什么？”  
“我们的职责。瑞文崔斯的职责。”监管者率先开口，“雷纳瑟，你明白的，现在这种汲取灵魄的方式旨在将灵魂无端扣留在这里，将他们压榨成灰，我的墓穴罪孽石堆积如山，他们根本无法赎罪——这就是我们汎希尔的罪，雷纳瑟。我们必须纠正主宰。”  
雷纳瑟厌烦地皱眉：“这种情况主宰已经声明过了，这只是暂时的，等紧急情况过去他们还是能够赎罪，重点在于确保王宫中所囚的极恶灵魂的救赎工作能开展下去。皇室赦罪官需要的灵魄可比你们多更多。”  
“极恶之魂本身就充满躁动的罪孽因子，他们提供的灵魄完全足够王宫的开销而不至于要求我们再上交灵魄产出！我们已经承受不住这种剥削了！”  
“一派胡言！”王子嗤笑了一声，“干旱之初主宰赐予了你们多少灵魄？那些灵魄罐可是我亲自送到你的殿堂的！”  
“‘赐予’？哈！你自己去看看吧雷纳瑟！”控罪者将放在讲台上的那本厚册子摔到雷纳瑟胸前，龇开嘴露出獠牙，胸前的勋章宝石熠熠发光，“这是我与税收官共享的灵魄税收记录，你自己看看，从主宰开始分发灵魄的那一天起，他们就同步开始用各种方法把那些分出去的灵魄统统收回，重新运回王宫！你当时是负责监督灵魄的分派的，你应该清楚分下去的有多少——比我们交回去的少太多了！为了防止灵魂被过度压榨，我们有审判官甚至将自己的灵魄抽出上交王廷！”  
不消她说，雷纳瑟已经埋头将税册翻得哗啦作响。他瞪着羊皮纸上一串又一串惊人的数字，时而倒回去把几页纸重新看好多遍，竭尽全力想从中抓住造假的把柄。  
终于，他庆幸地笑起来，一边摇头一边抬起眼看向控罪者：“……这不对劲，我在王宫与宫务大臣一同清点灵魄进出，这份账目与地窖贮藏库里的实际存量变动对应不上。”  
“你参加过最近几次的宫廷宴会吗？”监管者在一旁冷不丁发问。  
雷纳瑟愣住了：“不，怎么可能，都这种时候了我怎么会有心情……等等，宴会？灵魄供给如此紧张，谁居然还在举办宴会？”  
监管者与控罪者对视了一眼，一齐叹气。  
“戴纳瑟斯的秘宴。”贪婪收割者走上前去，将一封沾着血污的邀请函递到了雷纳瑟手中。  
雷纳瑟在血迹下看到了格林钦家族阿尔冯斯公爵的名字。他瞟了一眼监管者，拆开信封：“所以格林钦公爵果然是被你们的人……”  
“那是一场意外。我的一位审判官在偷偷转移灵魄回赎罪之殿的时候被阿尔冯斯撞见，不得已才将他灭口。但这封信确实是带在他身上的。”控罪者冷声打断了他，“这段时间宫廷里仍在召开宴会，但每次只有很少的几位公爵或公爵夫人才会受邀，他们大多与女伯爵一道掌控宫廷社交，或者为城堡提供将领与侍卫。”  
雷纳瑟试图无视邀请函上字体华丽的“邀您同享血之精华”的句子，以及落款处盖着的无法仿制的皇家章纹。他仍在摇头：“那也一定是因为他需要巩固宫中的势力，争取贵族的支持。这种危急关头，只有团结才能拯救瑞文崔斯！”  
不可以相信她们，他在心底对自己大喊。保持清醒雷纳瑟，顺着她们的话以主宰的行为危害瑞文崔斯为前提去解释，正是着了她们的圈套！  
控罪者发出一声冷笑：“团结？用珍贵的灵魄滋养富足的王爵，让人民挨饿、害灵魂平白增添苦楚，而最后大地还是在慢慢枯竭，好一个‘团结’！雷纳瑟，不要再自欺欺人了，戴上勋章之后你也能感觉到吧？哪怕加上这些剥削的宴会的耗费，我们的灵魄还是在不断流逝。除了主宰还有谁能操纵那些灵魄？”  
雷纳瑟粗喘着站在原地与她对视。  
“还不明白？那我给你一个提示。”控罪者朝他迈了几步，“我在我这里产出的灵魄罐上都做了追踪标记。它们一部分在进入纳撒亚的地窖后就消失了——被吸取，被注入武器，都有可能；还有一部分被直接运往了罪殒城，那个在圣光之战后就被戴纳瑟斯封锁了的我们神圣的岩窟。”  
千万年前从罪殒城蔓延到统御之宫的灼烈圣光，夹杂着希比儿和恐惧之牙的脸，忽然再一次烧进了雷纳瑟的眼中。  
“住口，控罪者！”雷纳瑟厉声打断了她。  
控罪者一动不动地怒视着他，朗声控诉：“那里一定还存在着某些东西，之前就有传闻说戴纳瑟斯仍在使用那里的密室进行实验，一定——”  
“圣光入侵是叛徒给瑞文崔斯引来的旷古灾难，搞清楚你在说什么！如果你再要旧事重提甚至侮辱主宰，那么我只能把你和你的审判官也当做叛徒；当年恐惧之牙叛变时我被困在圣光中无法脱身，我很高兴这次有机会亲手为瑞文崔斯消灭叛贼！”  
眼看着雷纳瑟的吼声越来越高，监管者赶紧站到两人中间，拼命把控罪者往自己身后揽。  
“雷纳瑟！冷静一点！”她试图唤回他的理智。  
“我乃统治收割者，我的职责就是清除汎希尔的叛逆与腐败。你们身为收割者，若真背叛主宰，那是比一般的汎希尔更不可饶恕！”雷纳瑟后退了几步，在混乱中到处扫视起来，殿堂中的黑暗头一次让他烦躁，他强迫自己深深吸气冷静下去，“……现在我还可以当你们的行动是听信了谣传，只是想多存些灵魄自保，相比之下这罪名算轻的。今晚的事我会先压着。我劝你们自己去面见主宰忏悔，好好上缴灵魄，不要再质疑他了。若你们再有什么动作，我会直接禀报主宰。”  
雷纳瑟说完，甩开斗篷走下台阶，一秒也不想多留。  
“王子殿下！”监管者喊住了他。  
雷纳瑟转过身，看着监管者站在台阶顶端，用那双与自己相同的红光粲然的双眼——这份初代汎希尔身份的证明——凄然地望向自己。控罪者似乎已经不想再说什么，置气般甩动裙摆转过身对着露台。  
“万一我们相信的就是真实，你会加入我们吗？”半晌，监管者轻轻地说，“还是无论如何你都永远站在主宰一边？”  
我的兄弟。  
似乎害怕听到他的答案，她连忙撇过脸不再看他。  
雷纳瑟也没有回答。他径直穿过铺着地毯的过道，走出了血镜。  
从赎罪之殿的正门走出去，王子最信赖的车夫伦德已经把他的马车停在赎罪桥的桥亭前了。泥掘者看见主人阴沉的表情，知道事情进展得并不顺利，赶忙给他开了门。  
雷纳瑟疲惫地坐进马车里。车移动起来，颠簸地行驶过砖石路。雷纳瑟感受着车身的摇晃，一面反复回忆一个月前主宰单独传唤他的场景。那是一个深夜，主宰把他叫到纳撒亚城的圣所，告诉他瑞文崔斯进来发生的诸多怪事一定是因为又出现了叛徒。他让他去把叛徒的行踪揪出来，他当时一口应允，大喊着“赴汤蹈火”之类的漂亮话。而主宰……  
主宰对他说：“去吧，饥饿的统治收割者，去吞噬叛臣的虚妄与罪恶。”  
主宰——父亲，在他临行前给了他一个拥抱。  
这是他从未给过任何一个造物的礼物。父亲的身躯庞大，他半蹲下来才能与雷纳瑟的视线基本平齐，而后他将自己的双臂绕过雷纳瑟的肩膀与脊背压下来，沉重仿佛瑞文崔斯的天幕。那份重量似乎还停留在他的双肩——这样的父亲，他们的造物主，他难道不是真的很需要他的孩子们吗？他难道不是真的心力交瘁了吗？  
这样的父亲若想摧毁瑞文崔斯，难道不是十分荒唐吗？  
雷纳瑟烦躁地用手心反复摩挲自己的额头，试图将姊妹和控罪者的话语从记忆中剔除，但紧接着更久远的回忆又从脑海深处泛起。圣光的致盲焰色清晰犹在昨日，他回想起崩裂的殿堂、干枯的大地，还有希奥塔在烛光下深沉的目光。还有更久、更久之前，万物尚未倾毁的古老时刻，花园中的银发女士戏谑地笑着，举起一根占卜签，指向城堡的正西方。  
罪殒城。  
他的手顺着脸颊滑到下巴上，无意识地摩挲着自己的颌骨与胡须。似乎有个声音在他的心中灼烧起来，“不要去想，”那个声音说，“不要去看，不要理会他们的骗局。”  
马车突然剧烈抖动了一下，雷纳瑟被颠得从座椅上跳了起来，他赶忙扶住车门上的把手，朝外大喊：“怎么回事？”  
“请您见谅，殿下！”伦德的声音在车外响起，“咱们刚刚翻过宏伟围栏坡上的伸缩缝，那儿埋着的铁条最近有点翘起了。您再休息一会儿，马上就能到家！”  
雷纳瑟坐回座位上。他双眼发直，紧紧盯住面前的红晶格窗，试图通过这些触目的猩红望见马车外幽冷的蓝色天际，但他什么也看不见。  
半晌，他开口吩咐：“去罪殒城。”  
“罪殒城？”伦德的声音听起来很惊讶，“可主子，那儿不是已经被主宰封起来很多年……”  
“去罪殒城。”他重复了一遍，便再也不说话了。  
他很快就抵达了罪殒城废墟。纳撒亚城的守卫都认得王子的马车，没有人敢阻拦他，一路上畅行无阻。雷纳瑟打开车门，接过伦德递来的阳伞，抬头望向破败的石头高塔。  
亿万年来他对这里发生的一切充耳不闻。他不是不知道，当年这个岩窟在建成圣城之后就渐渐成为了最为恐怖的汲罪之所，进入这个领域，一切汎希尔约定俗成的对待灵魂的“底线”就全部作废。他最初也主导过这里的“赦免”仪式。后来这里被主宰一点点围禁，他不再能进入，便转而为主宰尽心尽力地保守这个圣所的秘密，它的过往以及积淀其下的深重的罪。  
如果这么多年此地的罪恶添上新的几笔，也完全不奇怪。他早就心知肚明，只是不愿承认罢了。伟大的瑞文崔斯，“伟大的”，啊——那为汎希尔的职责奠基的东西……  
他一步步迈上破碎的石阶，踩过瓦砾与断砖，绕过旋转楼梯，朝圣般慢慢爬上了塔顶。塔楼顶阁在那场战争之初遭受重击，后来年久失修、崩塌的部分越来越多，如今只有一小片露天廊道幸存。这里只有极小的几块阴影，其余部分都浸泡在圣光中，但千万年过去，当时烈极的光焰如今已大半烧尽，只剩明亮却不算骇人的衰弱光芒从天飘落。  
父亲，原谅我。  
雷纳瑟将阳伞丢到一边，深吸一口气，直接走入了光芒中。就让这份痛楚作为对我的惩罚。他想。  
然后，他在碎裂的砖石间看见了一本书册。  
他一时间忘了呼吸，踮着脚尖走了过去。那本书在那儿应该已经放了很久了，周围挂着厚厚的蛛网，只有书册本身一尘不染，因为它上面覆着一层古老的护罩。护罩的咒语用灵魄写就，但其间也夹杂了许多不知从何而来的——属于其他世界的力量。  
雷纳瑟咬紧牙，打开了那本书册。  
一股猛烈的灵魄冲击流瞬间撞进了戴纳瑟斯的胸腔深处。刚刚他还在露台上看着雷纳瑟的马车从宏伟围栏的大道上驶过，而现在他迟缓地挪动脚步，面对那股冲击发源之处——罪殒城。  
他留在隐秘宾客之塔上的纳斯雷兹姆报告的封印被打开了。  
是雷纳瑟打开了它。  
他最终还是发现了，并打开了它。  
衰微的光线从灰红的云层中轻飘飘落下，卷着金色的燃烬落在雷纳瑟的肩头手指，落在附魔的书页，爆出的临终星火在皮肤上留下一痕痕蜘蛛啮咬似的隐微搔痛。  
雷纳瑟一字一句看过书页上的文字。他凝望那些字句并感受它们如圣光一样灼烧他的双眼，他不确定自己是否全部读完了，可能读完了也可能没有，因为他最后只感觉得到一片白光茫然绽放在脑海中，带来眩晕。在白光的中心有个漆黑的一点，寂静地扩大开去，吞噬了他记忆中的主宰的面容。  
“渊喉”。  
他看到的、记住的，只有这个禁忌的字眼。  
他在灰烬中跪坐了很久，任由残光平淡地钉刺他的身躯。他等待着这光被温和的夜晚吞噬，就像万千人魂刚到瑞文崔斯时还渴念的尘世太阳落下山丘；或者由这份光明吞噬他自己。但他等着等着就恍然想起这并不是日光，它不会落暮——他也不会。最后，在伦德焦急的呼唤中，他摇晃着站起身。  
“请主宰宽容！”宫务大臣从楼梯间的血镜里匆忙跃出，向露台上主宰的背影行礼，“雷纳瑟王子突然进宫求见，我是否要让他回去——”  
“叫他上来。到这里见我。”戴纳瑟斯平静地截断了他的话。  
宫务大臣愣了一下，喏喏退了下去。过了一会儿雷纳瑟便走出血镜，踏上了露台。  
戴纳瑟斯快速地吸了一口气，转过身，用笑容迎接自己的长子：“我的孩子，欢迎回来。为我带来了什么好消息吗？”  
雷纳瑟在看到主宰的微笑时僵在了原地。他张了张嘴，想开口回应，但发出的只有喑哑的低呼。他花了几秒努力清了清嗓子，终于能够正常发声：“父亲，我回来了。我……我调查到了一些情况。”  
“哦？说来听听？”戴纳瑟斯耐心地引导他往下说。  
雷纳瑟半低下头去：“我追查到了宫廷流言的源头，基本可以判定一些事件并非报告给我们的那样古怪，它们大都是平民与贵族之间，或者不同职位的汎希尔间就灵魄使用权起了冲突，引发了械斗。所谓的‘灵魄侵吞’，其实是各区域之间灵魄运输交接管理不严，出现了遗失的情况，被最近闯入我们界域的吞噬者偷走了。”  
戴纳瑟斯稍稍偏头：“那么，你认为推动了这些混乱的叛徒是谁？”  
雷纳瑟沉默了。  
他等待着长子的回答。  
“……父亲，容我直言，我认为当前的乱象不是‘叛徒’导致的。从我的调查来看，这些事情彼此无关也并非受人主导，没有人想要忤逆您的意志。”最终，雷纳瑟给出了回答。  
戴纳瑟斯微笑着，猩红色的眼瞳中毫无波澜。  
“这样啊。这样是最好的。”  
他不带任何感情地接道。  
雷纳瑟停顿了一会儿，他深呼吸了几下，像是在积攒勇气。而后，他睁开眼睛，努力抬头与主宰对视：“父亲，我还有一事，想冒昧向您进言。”  
“说说看。”戴纳瑟斯盯着他胸口挂着的勋章，回忆着自己将它交给雷纳瑟时的场景，“你是……‘统治收割者’，你对瑞文崔斯的发展有什么想法？”他无声地笑了一下。  
“是关于宫廷中的……灵魄使用一事。父亲，我与宫务大臣一同管理宫廷贵族、皇家赦罪官及守卫部队的灵魄分配，在这一过程中，我时常发现计入城堡地窖的灵魄库存变动有些异常。我们的灵魄在流失，即便是赦罪官与军队也挥洒不了那么多。这些灵魄只有您有能力动用。”雷纳瑟的左手捏住自己袍衫的下摆紧紧攥住，“刚刚我回宫查看后发现，雷德拉夫区至今还有许多贵族——那些生活丰裕、看起来面色健康滋润的勋爵们，在抽取自家庄园的灵魄井的同时，要求王宫为他们提供灵魄。是否是王廷批准了他们无理而贪婪的请求，才使得我们的灵魄流失了？”  
“你在拷问我，质疑我对灵魄的分配吗？”戴纳瑟斯的声音非常冷静。他凝视着雷纳瑟的双眼。  
“我并非质疑您，但或许我可以斗胆问一句，”雷纳瑟的舌尖有些发抖，他努力克制着，问了下去，“我们珍贵的、用于实现瑞文崔斯使命的灵魄，去哪儿了吗？”  
主宰赤红的双眼仿佛燃烧了起来。  
使命。  
你怎么敢跟我提“使命”？  
戴纳瑟斯心中酝酿起许多话语，他有的是训斥可以对雷纳瑟说，他有的是办法驳斥雷纳瑟的指控，但他的目光停留在雷纳瑟的双手——你是用这双手打开了那本秘册的，雷纳瑟。  
你背叛了我。  
戴纳瑟斯怒视着雷纳瑟。  
看看你做了什么。我叫你去寻找我们的敌人，在这最关键的时刻，我让你有资格与我站在同一条阵线、我赋予了你这份殊荣，而你放弃了，并选择了另一方。我让你理解了什么是罪孽，而你决定成为罪的同谋。  
我让你成为“统治收割者”，带我割取那些胆敢触怒我的汎希尔，而你用我的意志来反对我；我在漫长的纪元的伊始赋予你以职责，而你如今竟也沾染上了他们的狂妄，站立在我面前触碰那条危险的界限。你若真关怀着那些灵魄的去向，不妨就再多汲取些他们的——还有你自己的僭越！  
或者说明白些，就瞧瞧你自己吧！瞧瞧你那冠冕堂皇的道德口吻下深重的愚昧。你，你的根基就是那冒犯的恶，那用来忤逆瑞文崔斯的铁一般顽固的无知；你那用罪孽之壤塑造的身躯，你的血脉，你的每一丝灵魄分明都由我的意志塑造，而最终还是和那些平庸的灵魂一样堕进傲慢的伪象；你的每一个角落分明都流淌着我赋予你的罪——  
我的罪……？  
戴纳瑟斯忽地收敛了表情，猝然平静下来的面容僵了片刻，而后像是惊诧又像是厌烦似的轻轻皱了皱眉头。他用大拇指的指腹捻了捻食指的关节。  
雷纳瑟似乎还想说些什么。他用力吸了一口气：“您是不是……”  
他刚刚开了个头，远处一队石源魔巡逻者在此时飞过，比往日更加仓促的振翼声引起了王子的注意，他的视线下意识投向了那里。等他再回过神时发现主父已经恢复了往常矜慢的神色。他不知该怎么继续问下去了。  
戴纳瑟斯最终没有说出任何一句话，只是抖开披风转身离开了露台。雷纳瑟站在原地，用一种难言的神色盯着他的背影。  
在感受到高塔中黑暗的瞬间，一直伏在主宰背上的雷莫尼亚发出了一阵窃笑。


	11. 濒临

<<

王子背叛的“确凿证据”在一个普通到有些无趣的午夜呈进主宰的房间。一张宫廷专用的附魔纸，雷纳瑟标志性的花体字用暗色的墨水写就，漂亮且尖锐的字眼拼凑在一起，拿在手中好像一张缀满锋利的华彩玻璃碎片的织锦，而不是教唆政变的密信。  
戴纳瑟斯干笑了两声，把信纸丢回锡盘里，转身朝阳台走去。  
送信的汎希尔站在红地毯正中。他的名字是史塔沃斯，长久以来担任着雷德拉夫区的警备队长的职务，照理来说他应当再奋斗个几世纪的时间才够资格进入宫廷。但他在之前的一场女伯爵的宴会上凭借着华丽的独舞和时髦迷人的着装成功取悦了欲望收割者。作为奖励，女伯爵赐予了他“随时可用，但仅有一次”的机会，允许他进入宫廷直接站在主宰面前。或许她是等着这个无名小卒在王前出丑，好看一出滑稽剧吧——让她失望了，他一直等待着一个像现在这样的机遇。利用自己的职务，他检查了进出雷德拉夫区的所有包裹和信函，并终于发现了这封信。揪出叛徒、为捍卫瑞文崔斯做出杰出的贡献、获得主宰的青睐，这样才能一跃晋升为高阶贵族、永远入住宫廷之中！  
但他完全没料到主宰对这种重要信息居然没什么太大反应。  
史塔沃斯犹豫着站了一会儿，终于忍不住冲戴纳瑟斯的背影发问：“您怎么看，陛下？”   
“我怎么看？”戴纳瑟斯漫不经心地玩赏着戒指上的红宝石，“我看雷纳瑟这个孩子的愚蠢似乎还有点救。他就差把自己的大名署在最后了，却还是‘忍辱负重’地使用了代号试图掩盖自己的身份。看来他的脑子里最后还有一丝幸存的理智。我们是否该为他鼓掌？！”  
他将手一挥。一旁待命的泥掘者仆从没能准确分辨这句话的语气，以为是主宰的命令，茫然地拍动起双手来。  
戴纳瑟斯忍住没将它一脚踹开，再次转过身走回史塔沃斯面前。  
汎希尔当然不是为了听君主对王子的挖苦才提问的。史塔沃斯不甘浪费本次面见主宰的机会，选择摆出严谨忠诚的架势，向前走了一步：“陛下，趁现在将王子逮捕，能够减轻日后的烦恼啊。”  
“是啊，多么简单易懂、连泥掘者都能明白的道理。”主宰扬起眉毛，加重了几个音节。史塔沃斯自知失礼，连忙向后退了几步，用轻快的声音打起圆场：“但具体怎么做还是由您来决断，尊敬的陛下。”  
戴纳瑟斯哼了一声。  
实际上根本不需要这种密信，他早就知道雷纳瑟的行动了。  
这段时间雷纳瑟多次运用了他的勋章，借由此，他得以使自己潜入雷纳瑟的心智与思绪。王子被监管者和控罪者说服了，还决定把她们的计划往前更推一步——两位女收割者的行动还停留在盗窃灵魄、试图使赦罪墓穴与赎罪之殿一带与纳撒亚城分庭抗礼；而雷纳瑟认定了，想要“拯救瑞文崔斯”，就必须推翻他这个主宰。  
雷纳瑟开始在主宰没有传唤他的时候偷偷溜去赎罪之殿，而监管者也在控罪者那里，他们三人着手将自己所拥有的灵魄汇聚在一起并分于各自的勋章中：监管者用它去研发新的法术，既能节约资源又能增强力量，好在战场上发挥仅有灵魄的最大效力；控罪者用它强化了自己的审判官们，开始在赎罪之殿周围搭设防御结界，引导灵魄回流；雷纳瑟则带着灵魄回到暗墙哨塔，将自己的亲卫队武装起来。王子卫队中有当年戴纳瑟斯派给他的石源魔小队，它们的队长是凯厄的弟子“刃墙”雪拉，她已然忘记戴纳瑟斯才是瑞文崔斯的主宰，一心为王子效命，并帮他联系上了石源魔军团的将军德瑞文。德瑞文在无数纪元前受葛拉萨的教导，心中满怀荣誉与忠诚，但显然他对荣誉的理解与正统石源魔有很大偏差。他很轻松就被雷纳瑟说动了，开始让自己的队伍逐渐移向暗墙哨塔的地下要塞，让石头士兵全部接受统治勋章的强化。  
尽管这些士兵少得可怜。雷纳瑟一动用勋章戴纳瑟斯就能够感受到灵魄的流动，他的兵力少到戴纳瑟斯都忍不住想多借他些人马的地步。  
或许雷纳瑟也深知靠这些乌合之众是难以推翻王廷的。他开始给雷德拉夫区的贵族们写信，请求各位公爵的帮助，还在包裹里附了些灵魄药剂以表诚意。他首先给荆陵家族的希奥塔公爵写信致歉，称没能早点听他的建议，到了如今才发现主宰的真面目。或许就是在这位公爵的帮助下，越来越多的汎希尔开始投奔向赎罪之殿和赦罪墓穴接受强化武装了，上次税收官还告诉他说有些村庄里出现了有王子笔迹的小传单，哦，真好笑。  
他们甚至还想出了一个荒诞的口号——“拯救瑞文崔斯”。  
“拯救”瑞文崔斯？  
他就是瑞文崔斯！  
午夜的钟声骤然响起，戴纳瑟斯一惊，回过神时发现史塔沃斯还站在那里。这个汎希尔眼中的银光已经极度黯淡，想来是在漫长的等待中已经快要失去全部的希望。  
主宰斜睨了他一会儿：“退下吧。”  
“……是，陛下。”汎希尔人勉强打起精神，从喉咙中挤出回答。史塔沃斯朝他鞠了一躬，缓缓转身走向离开主宰殿堂的镜子。  
戴纳瑟斯盯着他，忽然扬起眉毛，话锋一转对着一旁的仆从大声问道：“哦我的仆人，我听说史塔沃斯队长不仅剑术出众，舞姿也十分迷人，总是能带领宴会气氛走向极乐？”  
“啊，哦，嗯嗯，主人对，主人说得对……”泥掘者发出模糊不清的哼声，他们从创造之日起就只会赞美首生者，因此他们的意见并不重要——史塔沃斯猛地回过神来，眼中银光矍铄，迫切地注视着主宰。  
戴纳瑟斯笑了笑：“那么日后纳撒亚的宫廷宴会就交由你负责吧，我想我很快就有一批特殊嘉宾要请来好好地……‘聊一聊’。听懂了吗，史塔沃斯勋爵。”  
史塔沃斯激动地猛吸了一口气：“是，伟大的主宰，我永远为您效劳！”  
在新任勋爵脚步轻快地跑入镜中后，戴纳瑟斯看向隔间。一直虚掩着的门打开了，女伯爵和石铸宗匠从隔间里走了出来。  
“想不想知道王子麾下的那几个助力是谁？”戴纳瑟斯翘着嘴角，抖了抖那张信纸，“第一个就是咱们石源魔军团的德瑞文将军呢。愤怒收割者，你有没有什么想说的？”  
“……背叛瑞文崔斯、背叛主宰，就是背叛石源魔创生的根本使命。我为创造出这种作品感到耻辱。”石铸宗匠沉默了一会儿才回答。  
戴纳瑟斯没有听出她说这句话的感情色彩是什么，但她胸前的勋章稳定地脉动，潜入她的意志也没有发现什么异常，想来确实是想与德瑞文撇清关系。他用鼻子喷出一股气，决定放过她：“德瑞文将军是个强大的石源魔，军团失去了他的话——就唤醒葛拉萨将军补上吧。”  
“是。”她的回答坚硬如石。  
主宰不再理会她，又看向了女伯爵：“然后呢，希奥塔公爵近来怎样？王子在信中提到他很后悔没早点听从公爵的劝告。我记得希奥塔是你最青睐的大臣啊，欲望收割者。”  
“他只不过成日在我的宴会上饮茶写诗罢了，您宫中不少流行的小曲都是出自他笔下呢，我的主宰。”女伯爵当然听懂了他的意思，但她一反常态地含混其词起来。  
主宰拖长了声音：“哦？原来那是他写的？虽然韵律不错，但这段时间来他的歌词是越来越前言不搭后语了，我还以为哪个歌伶发疯了呢。如果不会好好说话，那干脆不要说了——就像很久之前他那个好朋友女士一样——你看如何啊？”  
他回忆着城里最近流传的那些含沙射影的小调，不动声色地将左手藏在身后紧紧握拳。  
“我尊贵的陛下啊，我还挺喜欢他袒露上身、挥舞领巾朗诵激昂的史诗时的样子呢。”女伯爵叹了口气，用左手拖住香腮，哀愁地垂着眼帘。然后她忽然似笑非笑地抬眼瞄向主宰，“若您真不高兴，那就请您把他流放进光明亮些、地空旷些的地方吧，好让我在我的露台上也能眺望到他。”  
戴纳瑟斯盯了她一会儿，终于笑了一下：“好啊，我成全这个愿望。”  
他转身想要离开这个房间，但在与端着承信银盘的泥掘者擦身而过的时候，他又刹住脚步，伸手把信夺过，丢进了房间角落的火盆中。  
那张信纸迅速地在火焰中蜷曲起来，没一会儿就化为了焦黑的碎片。


	12. 惩戒

<<

反叛军的进攻即将开始。  
雷纳瑟穿好带兜帽的披风，将锌维尔细剑别在腰间。他最后一次深呼吸，试图按捺下狂跳不止的心跳，脉搏隆隆震颤在他的手臂、脖颈与腰后，他有些怀疑是否应该用缎带把剑绑在手上。不过无论如何他都不能胆怯。  
他看向狭小房间中站着的心腹们。德瑞文、雪拉，还有侍奉了他千百年的几位秘术师，黑暗女巫德瓦希雅与灵魂看守者塔瓦纳。  
“都已经各就各位了吗？”雷纳瑟低声询问，得到齐声的肯定回答。  
他点点头：“好。那么，我就出发了。德瓦希雅，把灯给我。”  
德瓦希雅犹豫着拿起桌角的提灯递给王子：“但是，殿下，雷德拉夫区真的会响应我们吗？希奥塔公爵从三天前就开始不知所踪，他会不会已经被……”  
“不能再等了。”雷纳瑟的脸被灵魄提灯的红光照亮，“如果希奥塔已经遭遇不测，那就说明主宰可能已经知道了我们的部分计划。不能给他准备的时间，不然我们就一点胜算也没有了。”  
德瓦希雅点点头：“请您务必小心。”  
“你和其他巫术师守好这里，随时与赎罪之殿保持联系。”雷纳瑟将兜帽戴上，递给她一个郑重的眼神，便转身走出了房间。  
纳撒亚城正门的花园与步道正安睡在一片黯淡潮湿的雾气中，只有几个值班的佩剑侍卫正站在大道两侧。忽然，远处的灌木花坛外闪烁起了一点明亮的猩红，在黑夜中十分醒目，几个剑侍立刻发现了它，警觉地朝那里眺望。  
幽暗中缓缓走出一个人影，提着那盏红灯，如鬼魂一样无声地飘行在湿漉漉的石街上。守卫们盯着他和那盏灯靠近了。  
雷纳瑟从帽檐下抬起眼，望着守卫们。  
之前他已经派人旁敲侧击试图将守卫拉拢到自己的阵线，但很可惜，王宫守备经过千万年筛选只剩下了绝对忠于戴纳瑟斯的顽固派。因此他们的计划是这样的：他会带着自己的亲卫汎希尔们作为先锋和诱饵，先在纳撒亚的前庭引发骚乱，等到皇家守卫部队发现异常派兵与他们交战，就由德瑞文的突击队从天而降直捣守备官总部，控制住战场局面；只要他们能够拖住防卫队的主力，主宰在惊怒之下一定会抽调雷德拉夫区的贵族武装前来支援，这样希奥塔先前说动的家族就可以趁机攻入王宫；这时再由赎罪之殿的审判官们发动攻击，将王宫内的灵魄掠夺出去，同雷纳瑟汇合，最后大家一起朝主宰发动总攻。  
一如他所料，有个剑侍率先朝他走了过来。  
“你是什么人，深夜走入王宫禁地有什么事？”剑侍昂着头冲他发问。他没有发现自己身后的雾气突然浓了起来，他远处的同僚只能看见他被一片水雾裹了进去。  
雷纳瑟稍微掀起帽檐的一角，让他能够看清自己的脸：“你认为我会有什么事？”  
“啊！王、王子殿下！恕我冒犯了，我……”剑侍慌忙弯腰行礼。但就在他的身子躬下去的一瞬间，雷纳瑟用提灯的手背抵住他的肩膀，另一只手抽出剑飞快地挑刺，纤细的剑刃立刻捅穿了这个汎希尔的咽喉。没等他发出声音，剑刃就将他的灵魄连带鲜血一同吸收了。  
雷纳瑟拔出剑藏在斗篷下，随手将他往旁边一推，瞥着尸体滚进草丛里：“没关系。”  
他继续向前走。又有两个侍卫一前一后上前盘查他的身份，被他以类似的手法请进了花坛中。看到几个剑侍都没有回来，而那盏红灯还在接近，剩余的守卫们终于发现事情的异常，连忙集合在一起，抽出剑摆好架势准备迎战。他们的注意力全部集中于雷纳瑟身上，全然没有察觉到背后的阴影中腾跃出了七名王子亲兵，迅速以匕首割断了自己面前守卫的喉管。边上躲过一劫的侍卫大惊失色，立刻在王子亲兵的长剑刺入胸膛前抽出腰间的钟锤，掷向路边石龛中的警戒石蝠。  
石蝠的封印当即粉碎，飞入空中发出了震耳的尖啸。整个廷卫花园四处都传出了守卫被惊动赶来的声响。面对从周遭小路奔来的皇宫剑侍，雷纳瑟与亲卫们立起剑背靠背围成一圈，静待守城将领尼克劳斯从台阶上走下。  
城堡露台上，戴纳瑟斯正悠闲地来回踱步，宫务大臣则忙乱地跟在他身后晃来晃去：“主宰，王子他们已经闹起来了，还不出手吗？”  
“闹吧，让他们闹得再大一些，叫整个瑞文崔斯都知道是‘王子先起兵谋反了’。”戴纳瑟斯愉快地笑笑。  
尼克劳斯也曾是雷纳瑟的一名亲卫。他只看了一眼雷纳瑟持剑的姿势就认出了他，震惊之下飞快地朝卫兵比了一个手势让他们提高警觉，一面用剑指向曾经的主人：“雷纳瑟殿下，您疯了吗！为何要在王宫前残杀侍卫！？”  
“为了整肃瑞文崔斯、将灵魄枯竭的罪魁祸首拉下他的王座，让这片大地重拾它神圣的职责！”雷纳瑟厉声大喝，“让开道路，尼克劳斯，或者就死在正义的剑下！”  
“你竟敢指控主宰！？你这叛徒！士兵们，拿下他们！”尼克劳斯吼叫起来。  
随着他一声令下，王宫守卫们举剑冲出，而雷纳瑟将手中的灵魄红灯向地上一摔，黑红相间的光柱登时从破碎的玻璃中冲到高空。收到信号，几十只石源魔士兵从暗墙哨塔的高崖上一跃而下，展翼俯冲到廷卫花园中，他们庞大身躯砸落地面，一下就踩碎了不少守卫的脊柱与脑袋。周围的守卫还来不及迈开腿逃跑，就又被石源魔带上了天空，尼克劳斯只听见头顶传来尖叫，然后那些守卫的身体就摔落到街道上，被撕裂的手脚落得到处都是。在混乱中，王子的另一队百人亲卫兵从廷卫之门攻入，加入了战局。  
“快去通知凯厄将军！”尼克劳斯反应过来，朝远处的信差恶魔大喊，反身挡下雷纳瑟劈来的一剑。  
雷纳瑟的剑顺着尼克劳斯的刃滑出去，立刻转手接上一个凶悍的突刺，尼克劳斯用纤细的剑刃勉强接住，在冲击力下后退了好几步。背后传来厮杀声，汎希尔的细剑撞击在一起，伴随着割裂血肉与岩石的钝响。雷纳瑟追刺三剑，尼克劳斯一个踉跄，脚跟撞上城堡台阶跌坐在地，堪堪躲过雷纳瑟致命一劈。  
忽然头顶传来了另一片急促的翅膀拍打的声音，是凯厄麾下的石源魔士兵赶来了。雷纳瑟一分心，被尼克劳斯的突刺擦过脸颊，急忙收臂用旋割挡开。  
没想到主宰的人这么快就来了。雷纳瑟甩出两条灵魄锁链锢住尼克劳斯，咬紧牙根转头望向自己的石源魔士兵，越来越多王宫守卫从四面八方赶到，将本就不多的反抗军成员包围了起来。他原本想等贵族援军抵达后再用灵魄强化德瑞文的主力部队，现在看来不行了。  
雷纳瑟立刻凝神将意志融入勋章，调集宝石中潜藏的全部灵魄，化为洪流注入自己的士兵的体内。在场的反叛军成员立刻如黑暗犬一般昂首嘶吼起来，力量充斥了他们的四肢百骸，莫名的愤怒接管了他们的身躯，驱使着他们挥动武器，横扫阻拦在面前的所有人。而雷纳瑟，他身处猩红沸浪的中心，那灵魄——太多了，太猛烈了，他的意识沉没并融化在其中，他感受着这股前所未有的强力，仿佛他刚刚诞生但拥有千百倍的自我与天赋；那无法言喻的狂喜自身体中心膨胀开去，即将冲破旧有身躯的牢笼，他——  
但就在这时，一个声音忽然从猩红的深处响起。  
“雷纳瑟……”  
那是主宰的声音。  
雷纳瑟悚然一惊，猛地睁开眼顺着自己仰头的方向往去，正好看见王宫露台上站着一个人，那人的白发在晦暗幽微的深蓝夜光中折射着迷雾般的光泽，他的面貌如岩石投下深沉的阴影。黑暗犬在远方齐鸣、在战场齐鸣，瑞文崔斯的万物摇晃着震耳欲聋地呐喊起来。  
父亲，主宰，首生者，瑞文崔斯的血祖。他披着猩红的披麾，无情地站在纳撒亚的黑夜顶端。  
“戴纳瑟斯——！”雷纳瑟发出一声怒吼。  
戴纳瑟斯面无表情地抬起左手，打了个响指。  
声音消失了。  
雷纳瑟不可思议地眨了一下眼，缓缓回头看向自己的身后。他看见一片石头。他的石源魔士兵们维持着上一个瞬间的姿势，怒吼、挥戟、奔跑，伫立在原地。他们的眼中失去了光芒，变成——变回了纯粹的石头。还有肢体，它们原本属于自己的汎希尔亲卫，如今围绕着一个又一个圆形的巨大血斑爆裂四散在地上，随着灵魄的流失逐渐变得透明。  
王廷猝然跌入了死寂。  
发生了什么——  
“雷纳瑟王子的反叛闹剧必须中止。他和他的同党将接受惩罚。”戴纳瑟斯富有力量的话语顺着意志传入了瑞文崔斯每一个造物的心灵。  
站在暗墙哨塔悬崖边缘的德瑞文和雪拉已经眺望到了廷卫花园中发生的一切。将军立刻回身，对自己的士兵下令：“主宰出手了！精英小队立刻随我升空，掩护王子撤退！”  
德瑞文还没有说完，一股铺天盖地的矛雨便从他背后钉落下来，多亏了一直关注着周围情况的黑暗术师们瞬间打开防御护盾，才没让两位石源魔大将受伤。  
“德瑞文！你太让我失望了！”  
凯厄在军团士兵的簇拥下挥翅降临，她一刀划开了灵魄护盾，冲德瑞文俯冲而来。  
“凯厄，吾爱，停下！”德瑞文用长戟架住她的刀，“主宰欺骗了大家，他会抽干瑞文崔斯的灵魄、毁灭这里！”  
凯厄如野兽般龇牙，不断将刀向德瑞文的脖颈压去：“那又怎样！？哪怕主宰要毁灭所有世界、石源魔也必须永远效忠他！”  
她猛一振翅将德瑞文掀了个跟头，自己则重新跃至空中躲开雪拉从侧面发起的冲锋。随着她的号令，上百个石源魔精锐士兵朝地面上惊慌的汎希尔术师们发起了攻击，不少人被挟至空中摔下了悬崖。与此同时，焦黑壁垒的另一端城楼上开始有巨石向这里轰来，应该是主宰的泥巨人们登上了城墙。  
“石兄弟们，撑住！”德瑞文再次冲上去与凯厄缠斗在一起，并冲身后不远处操纵着灵魄井的黑暗女巫师呼喝，“女巫师！快点让赎罪之殿把灵魄引导到这里强化我们！”  
“没有用！”德瓦希雅慌张地尖叫着，“我们的地下灵魄管道被切断了、根本连通不上赎罪之殿！”  
塔瓦纳在一旁大喊：“我和德瓦希雅留下拦住这些士兵，你们赶紧离开，保存住王子的兵力！”  
他们的话音淹没在一阵猛烈的石弹轰击中。  
“……紧急撤退！所有人升空，带术师们撤到赎罪之殿！”德瑞文花了几秒钟做出判断，他祈祷着王子能够自己化险为夷，咬牙转头拎起身边的几个汎希尔术师飞上了天空。两位黑暗术师立刻以自己全部的灵魄聚成烟火般的猩红爆闪，将主宰的石源魔们困在这短暂的光雾中。  
雷纳瑟当然已经发现了暗墙哨塔遭受的攻击，他在惊异中不得不用魔法冲退向他逼来的王宫侍卫，准备开启传送法术先离开这里。但他的法阵尚未展开，露台上戴纳瑟斯已经用血魄将自己包裹住消失了，雷纳瑟只感觉空间中发生了一丝细微的扭曲，将他的刘海扬起，下一秒主宰就闪现在了他的面前。  
戴纳瑟斯抬手推出一团灵魄击在雷纳瑟的躯干正中，后者瞬间便被冲出十几米开外，如打水漂的石子般在大道地砖上重重弹了几下。雷纳瑟的身躯用锌维尔岩铸就，因此他砸落之处石砖全部粉碎，最后的滚动更是在地上掀出一道长长的沟壑。他最终撞在雕刻着主宰石像的灵魄井上停了下来。  
雷纳瑟一时间视野完全模糊了，只能感到疼痛几乎将他撕裂。王廷在发笑，嘲笑他落难的狼狈场景。是愤怒驱动他用抖动的胳膊把自己从碎石里撑起来。  
他抬起头看着戴纳瑟斯向他缓缓步来，他身后还跟着一些侍从。侍从们各自推着原本用于关押罪魂的灵魂牢笼，现在里面关着的都是汎希尔人。笼中的囚徒都在冲雷纳瑟伸手叫他快逃，他唯一能看清的是卓恩，雷德拉夫贵族中第一个决定支持他和希奥塔的伯爵。只有一个笼子还空着，想来就是为他准备的。  
“你休想统治……咳！”雷纳瑟咯出一口血块，“统治任何现实世界！暴君！”  
“统治？”  
戴纳瑟斯咋舌，他想起当初佐瓦尔的面目同样如此滑稽，不可自控地大笑了好一会儿才重新看向雷纳瑟：“因为你是统治收割者，所以就想当然地认为我也是为了统治才这么做？多么无知啊雷纳瑟！你根本无法理解我的事业，只会把自己脑子里关于罪孽浅薄又片面的理解套在我身上——你将为你的无知接受惩罚。”  
他大手一抬，隔空将雷纳瑟提起甩进灵魂牢笼。雷纳瑟的背狠狠撞在钢条上，他吃痛低吟了一声，抬起头，发现这个囚笼与瑞文崔斯常见的魂笼不太一样：这个笼子的栅栏比冰还要冷，还不断地吸取他体内的灵魄。  
“走吧，踏上你的赎罪之旅。”戴纳瑟斯眯着眼睛俯瞰着他。接着，他抬起身，对石源魔护卫们挥了挥手：“出发去罪殒城。”  
之后雷纳瑟只感觉到天旋地转——石啸巨翼蝠秘思奇亚横着抓住他的牢笼，摇晃着将他带去了罪殒城。他在眩晕间瞥见了余烬区那熟悉的光芒，苍白混合着惨金，还有那烧灼的气味，灰烬飘入他的牢笼；还有罪殒城废墟上那揭示了一切秘密的高塔，他隐约看见主宰幻移的血魄留下的残痕，若有似无，坠在圣窟的黑暗深渊中。一瞬间他有种错觉，仿佛自己才是那时的恐惧收割者，他当年一定也是洞悉了这些黑暗的秘密，故而在绝望中向圣光祈求救赎。  
或许自己当年也应该被烧死在圣光中才对，他迷迷糊糊地想。  
被封禁千万年的圣所再一次开启了。  
雷纳瑟用他失焦的双眼见证戴纳瑟斯在他的忠诚的环绕下开启了圣所环廊上的黑暗容器，那些容器储存着上古积淀下的庞大灵魄，力量汇聚起来打开了一道通往深渊的巨大传送门。  
渊喉，是吗？  
雷纳瑟突然发出一声神经质的笑声。  
戴纳瑟斯睨了他一眼，揪着雷纳瑟的领子将他从笼中拽出来，一路拖到伸向深渊的长台边缘。雷纳瑟襟前的统治勋章碰撞在戴纳瑟斯的护膝边缘，发出清脆的响声。主宰低下头，将勋章一把扯下。  
“瞧啊，雷纳瑟。还记得我把它赐予你的时候吗？”戴纳瑟斯从容地看着勋章宝石中自己的倒影，又将宝石转向雷纳瑟，让他能从中看到自己，“我告诉你，勋章承载着我的意志，我要你以我之名去警戒万物、吞噬罪孽，勋章是我赐予你的武器，更是我与你的纽带。你用它做了什么啊。”  
“那你呢？你做了什么？你还记得那时你所说的一切吗？你说瑞文崔斯应永掌净化罪孽、洗涤灵魂的神圣职责，你自己不也忘了吗？”雷纳瑟忍住从喉腔中泛起的浓重腥味，挑衅般反问。  
戴纳瑟斯面色一凝，他压低了声音威吓：“告诉我，孩子，我给予你从死亡中直接诞生的特权，是否正是因为你从未死亡就获得永恒，所以才对任何事情——对神——对我毫无忌惮？你是不是忘记了、我可以轻易地毁灭你！？”  
“死亡？哈哈哈！”面对戴纳瑟斯的怒容，雷纳瑟疯了似的大笑起来，他瞪直了眼睛，冲主宰咬牙切齿地低语，“在你的背叛揭晓的那一刻我就已经死了！要毁灭就由你毁灭吧！汎希尔绝不因恐惧而屈服！！”  
戴纳瑟斯双颊的肌肉因牙齿愤怒咬合而耸起，他猛地握住雷纳瑟的脖子提起，举到长台的边缘。雷纳瑟因窒息而面色发紫，他挣扎着用指甲在主宰的手臂上抓出一道道血痕，作为他最后的反抗。  
“毁灭我吧。”他已经发不出声音，用口型对戴纳瑟斯说。  
戴纳瑟斯以一种奇妙的目光盯了他好一会儿。  
“我没忘，孩子。”他的声音忽然恢复了平静，然后露出了自己惯常的、恒久不变的笑容，“瑞文崔斯的神圣职责我时刻牢记在心。现在，我就要拯救你的灵魂了。”  
他松开手，任雷纳瑟直直坠入通往渊喉的传送门之中。  
他在井边伫立了许久，直到雷纳瑟的声音也被黑暗完全吞噬，才收起传送门，对着空荡荡的深井轻轻呼出了一口气。  
就在这一瞬间，一闪银光从背后飞向了戴纳瑟斯。  
雷纳瑟的佩剑沃帕莉亚，在目睹了主人被丢入渊喉之后，凝聚着自己全部的灵魄破空而来。  
这是雷纳瑟交给她的使命——作为别无选择的最后一搏，在所有盟友都已失败、王廷暂时放松警惕之后，由沃帕莉亚单独从背后刺杀戴纳瑟斯。  
但就在她即将刺进主宰的脖颈的时候，一直潜藏在披风下的雷莫尼亚猛然腾起，将她格挡开去。沃帕莉亚在空中旋了两圈，试图再次发起攻击，但雷莫尼亚已然携着她灌注的强大灵魄迎面劈来。她的速度与力量都在沃帕莉亚之上，后者只能拼尽全力撑住向自己砸下的撕碎万物的赤红浪潮。终于，沃帕莉亚承受不住再一次被弹飞出去，不破的锌维尔剑刃上骤然碎裂了一角。  
她好不容易在半空刹住自己，主宰已经不耐烦了，他一抬手，沃帕莉亚便被震到了墙壁上。魔剑与岩石撞击发出当啷巨响，其中还夹杂着雷莫尼亚幸灾乐祸的尖叫。  
沃帕莉亚似乎想凭借剑刃中仅剩的魔力再次腾起，但在创造者的威压之下只能在地面上反复磕动，擦出一连串刺耳的响声。她挣扎着叱骂起来：“你竟然将我的王子投入那该死的监狱，你竟然……”  
“不，你不应该用这种指责的语气的，沃帕莉亚。”戴纳瑟斯打断了她。他眯着眼睛，从罪殒城上方天井落下的熹微光线坠在他的金冠顶缘，落到脸颊只有阴翳。他的眼中燃烧着猩红，从黑暗中凝视向她。  
“瑞文崔斯是个仁慈的宽恕之地。我从不摧毁而是教导。让他过去是叫他好好学习学习的。他会在那里学到重要的东西，然后……悔改。”他面无表情地陈述着。  
他会学到那真正重要的东西，那原本只有神才能接近并有权洞悉的东西，关于这里、关于寰宇的起源的真相，“成为神”所不可或缺之物。雷纳瑟会学到那些秘密并理解它，然后——  
然后在阎狱的监牢粉碎后，乘着永恒混沌之潮回到他身边，重新成为他的臂膀。  
沃帕莉亚又挣扎了几下，彻底沉寂下去。  
主宰甩开手，径直走出了罪殒城大厅。


	13. 归来

<<

出乎戴纳瑟斯的意料，雷纳瑟很快就从渊喉中回来了。  
不过不是等到自己打碎了永恒者的监牢后，而是在他那狡猾的生者盟友的帮助下。   
  
<<

渊喉行者，那股震颤了阎狱和整个暗影界的力量——生者的、凡人的力量，落入了雷纳瑟手中。凡人们怀抱着天真又愚蠢的义愤，帮控罪者与德瑞文的石源魔部属战胜了惧猎者，又从那片光耀的灰烬废土里捞出了被流放的其他反叛军成员，甚至还把雷纳瑟与监管者一并从渊喉带出，帮他们拿下了罪殒城废墟，这个戴纳瑟斯之前用于给阎狱之主输送灵魄的锁钥。  
多讽刺啊，这些易朽的凡人与他不同，他们脆弱的血肉之躯并不畏惧圣光。  
雷纳瑟回来了，并且什么也没学到。他迅速地组织起了反叛军的残党，在渊喉行者的帮助之下，向纳撒亚城再一次发起进攻。雷纳瑟甚至——虽然不知道他用了什么方法，可能是使唤了凡人吧——调转了城塞上聚焦在余烬区的透镜的方向，反过来扫荡了戴纳瑟斯集结在王廷正门的防御部队，让雷纳瑟的部下大摇大摆地杀进了王宫。  
那么让他来吧。戴纳瑟斯在展示厅的花园廊桥尽头等待着。或许将那与渊喉的真实交易揭示在他面前，他就会明白？雷纳瑟这孩子心绪比其他收割者都更直来直去，总是需要人在结尾点拨一下。如果他在这千万年中的引诱与暗喻都没能触动他，那让自己把底牌揭出，给他最后一个机会。  
可惜啊，面对破碎的大地与飞涌进渊喉的灵魄的洪流，雷纳瑟只是睁大了他的眼睛。在猩红的双目中央跳跃的圣光般的金色瞳仁，燃烧着惊悚、愤怒、惶然、凄迷等一干凡人的庸俗情绪，唯独没有悔悟。  
他确实缺少成就这份伟业的……必要禀赋。  
戴纳瑟斯回到了自己的宫殿。当雷纳瑟的盟友终于带着暗影之境各地的支援力量攻入了他的城堡的时候，他没有感到任何惋惜、失落，甚至不感到意外。  
他在这些日子里一直在回忆。现在他终于可以准确、清晰地回忆起首创者们，以及瑞文崔斯诞生前的场景了。  
这么说或许不够准确，毕竟在戴纳瑟斯与瑞文崔斯存在之前，他所称的“纪元”还没有开始。戴纳瑟斯与瑞文崔斯是这里的“纪元”的起点，若真要描绘他自己之前的场面，他是做不到的。“存在”与“纪元”开始于他从无形中睁开眼睛。在他的意识发生的时刻，他的身体就延展，他的手与脚就触碰到东西、他的呼吸就流转，于是他所能延伸到的一切都有所成——成为瑞文崔斯。  
他看到的第一样事物是模糊的幻光，幻光中有神秘的身影，飘忽不定、面容永恒变化着，那是首创者。祂们漂浮在实存与虚无、生命与死亡之间的地带，在他睁眼之前就已经注视着他。祂们对他说，这是你的界域，是你意志的实体；我们给予你持续思维意念的能力，只要你存在一日，这个地方就与你同在。这里叫做，“瑞文崔斯”。  
谨记着，你与瑞文崔斯同在，这是第一件确定无疑的事。  
戴纳瑟斯姑且还是走到了城堡的门廊，欢迎了雷纳瑟“请来”的凡人贵宾们。他安排了石啸翼蝠与泥拳好好招待这帮客人，转而回到自己的圣所中去沉思。渊喉前几日给他递来消息，阎狱之主的手下们活捉了一些来自这些凡人的故乡，艾泽拉斯的其他英雄，经过一系列实验发现榨取渊喉行者所能获得的灵魄是其他灵魂的十倍有余。这可真是一帮贵客啊！他得好好准备仪式、亲自抽取他们的灵魂。  
在这些人抵达瑞文崔斯的那一刻戴纳瑟斯就看出来了。无须审断者评判，这些勇士各个身负滔天罪孽，每个人都是战争的帮凶，他们本就该在死后流落到瑞文崔斯接受洗涤。他只不过提早尽了一份地主之谊罢了。  
这是首创者交给他的，“使命”——哈！使命，对。  
他记得那时自己在祂们的指引下抬起头，望向高远不可测的天空，那是缥缈无尽的暗影之境的展露。那里没有边界，但你只要静心观看就能看见灵魂截然划分，其中有些将流入瑞文崔斯的大地。祂们耐心地教导着。你的本质是你的职责以及秩序，你要从这些透亮的灵魂中看见污秽的痕迹。看啊，这些灵魂生前犯了种种罪行，他们的往事令他们的灵魂变得凶暴不安，你要将他们束缚并看管，从中抽取出罪恶所蕴含的恐怖力量——祂们中一位为他演示了这个流程，他看到灵魂中升起一簇鲜红落入他们掌心——这叫灵魄，你要用它维系瑞文崔斯和暗影界的长存，祂们说。也只有如此，灵魂方能获得宁静，祂们说。  
他伸出手，模仿祂们的样子从灵魂中剥离出罪恶的能量，灵魂惊颤着呼号，目睹自己的一部分化为猩红的光团。猩红是罪的颜色。  
祂们发出柔和的笑声。  
谨记着，你的存在是为了审判与教诲，这是第二件确定无疑的事。  
他听到茵娜瓦与控罪者的争执在地窖回响，灵魄的涓流四处散溢。他听到他们解开自己囚徒的镣铐，声称将帮助他赎罪。他听到雷纳瑟在狂妄宴席的死亡余音中控诉人民的堕落。这幅天真的模样忍俊不禁。  
他们根本不知何为罪孽。  
“何为罪孽？”  
但戴纳瑟斯记得那时自己也曾这么发问。在那时，从那幻光中伸出一线灵流，他只感到那股流动的东西从额头注入体内，他的眼睛明亮起来，当他再看向高空浮游的万千灵魂，他开始能看到其透明躯干中隐藏的污点。那些污点发出或明或暗的猩红的光，记述着他们生前所犯的暴行与酝酿的苦难。他看出纷繁的过往，并看穿他们的僭越与渴望。这是无上的智慧，一位首创者将话语传入他的心灵，它能帮你领悟何为永恒崇高的秩序与公义，并分辨出一切罪孽的内核与本源。用这份智慧去为灵魂断罪。  
谨记着，你洞悉一切罪孽，这是第三件确定无疑的事。  
祂们身染银白，如同灵魂；祂们身冉金黄，如同圣光；祂们身燃猩红，如同有罪；祂们怀抱青碧与其他斑斓不可言述，如同生命辉煌葳蕤；祂们中走出一位，面目漆黑，张开怀抱赐予他永恒狡诈之祝福，如同长夜。祂是主要创造他的首创者，亲吻他与自己相似的犄角，并对他说：  
造物啊。  
我是你的创造者、主人，一切界域的神明。我以我的面貌塑造你。你将臣服于我、为我所用，向一切走入瑞文崔斯意志之下的负罪灵魂宣恩，我在此为你赐名，你的存在是“永恒者”。  
你的名字是，戴纳瑟斯。  
戴纳瑟斯站在圣所的暗间中，看着面前的灵魄血镜。千万年了，现在瑞文崔斯的镜子已经完全变成了通行工具，不再用于传讯和视物，最上等的镜子上的血雾也是最浓重的，望进去根本看不到任何一丝倒影，只能通向未知的前方。  
我是什么样子来着？  
戴纳瑟斯回头看了看圣所中挂着的自己的肖像，不认可地摇摇头。他回忆着无数纪元前的那场宴会。他记不得了。  
泥拳倒地时的身躯摇晃着城塞的地基，泥掘者仆从们在走道中狂奔逃命，与提剑赶来护卫主宰的皇家剑斗士们迎面撞上。雷纳瑟的军队已经攻上了圣所的露台，现在他们只有一墙之隔，凯厄与葛拉萨带着他们的士兵姗姗来迟。石头开始怒吼了。凡人们举起武器，用一腔孤勇和脆弱的血肉迎战顽石，他们的身躯受伤的声音听起来如此新奇有趣，引得戴纳瑟斯不由微笑。  
为了支援盟友，雷纳瑟带着从暗隐村和石岗哨募集的志愿兵们一同抵挡侧门袭来的王室护卫，但到底这些平民都是临时武装起来的，不一会儿就变成了雷纳瑟一人在抵御若干个剑士的攻击。随着葛拉萨的狂怒连击掀起碎石砸到了他们身边，一些平民开始惊慌地想要后退。  
“不要害怕、不要退缩！瑞文崔斯的人民！”雷纳瑟一边挥剑抵挡皇家剑卫的攻击，一边冲志愿兵们高声呐喊，“不要畏惧戴纳瑟斯！那个压迫我们的家伙、他不是神！”  
这句话落进戴纳瑟斯的耳中，他先是一惊，继而疯狂地大笑起来。灵魄随着他的笑声一波接一波从他体内震出，摇动了圣所的吊灯。  
我不是神！？  
说对了，雷纳瑟，我愚昧的孩子。我确实不是。  
我不是神，因为我也由在我之上的祂者创塑，是祂们的而非我的意志使我成为你们绵延无尽之存在的血祖，是祂们而不是我宣判了最初的罪祸。  
我不是神，因为我并非无所不知无所不能，而那不可及的首创者之秘密的钥匙，此刻正掌握在阎狱之主手中。  
我不是神，因为我……  
我……  
高塔中的每一扇玻璃窗纷纷破碎，红晶坠地的声音传入戴纳瑟斯耳中，他猛地抬起头。  
“主人！”雷莫尼亚在殿堂正中大声呼唤。他抬起手用力量震碎了面前的镜子，走出暗室，舒张开自己的双臂，微笑着缓缓步向他的剑。“听好了，雷莫尼亚！”他感受着地板上传来的震颤，“那些大胆的凡人已经清除了摆在他们面前的所有阻碍，我们除了投降似乎无路可选？”  
那震颤是入侵者向他奔来的脚步。纳撒亚城，以及整个瑞文崔斯，在此刻一同撼动，界域从诞生以来的无数纪元中从未浸沐于如此的狂怒与狂喜。他定定站在夺目的红光中，身体醉酒般颤栗起来，嘴角抬上去、抬上去，直到极限。  
“主人，我可以把他们千刀万剐！”雷莫尼亚大笑起来。  
他的两位将军倒下了。石块崩落下去，砸碎了不知哪里的穹顶，高台下传来的轰隆巨响盖过了他的话语。大门敞开，入侵者迈上台阶，走进他的殿堂。  
戴纳瑟斯挑起一边的眉毛。  
“好主意。”他像个神一般宽容地笑起来，“那么，开始你们的忏悔吧。”  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】
> 
> “因为，我也是亚当。”


End file.
